Into A New World
by amaijin
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki finds himself in the world of remnant after willingly being sent away by Kamui to the new world. Accepting power and a new mission from the sage of the six paths, Naruto Uzumaki will bring peace to Remnant with the help of the friends he makes and the nine bijuu that are within him. AU. Strong/Godlike Naruto. Pre Canon Start. Review for quicker updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Arrival To Remnant**

 **And so I have decided to try out this random idea that was inspired by the fanfic Six paths of rebellion. A really cool fic that I highly recommend. Anyway, help me decide how this story should go. Either jumps to canon then occasional flashbacks or go through the whole pre cannon then transition to cannon? Help me decide.**

* * *

Darkness. That was all Naruto Uzumaki saw as he felt himself falling in between the dimensions. He had no idea what he was doing nor could he tell where he was. All he knew was that he was alive and his head was spinning. How long had he been here? What exactly was he doing here? Was he dead? Those were the various questions unanswered within his head. Then it all came back to him. The various memories assaulted his brain like a freight train.

 _The war was at a crux. They had managed to get some form of respite thanks to the help of the four revived hokages and had managed to defeat and reform Obito. The Juubi pushed for the moment. But as the war seemed to finally be over, Madara was revived. Obito, using whatever control he still had left over his body, implanted the chakra of the missing tailed beasts into Naruto and opted to send him away where Madara could not hope to reach._

 _They bid farewell to the hero that had brought everyone together._

 _They bid farewell to the one who had endured like a true shinobi._

 _They bid farewell to the child of prophecy._

 _They bid farewell to the one that had touched their lives and changed it for the better._

 _They bid farewell to Naruto Uzumaki...forever._

 _As Naruto prepared to slam the Oodama Rasengan into the portal to destabilize it and send himself on a journey through dimensions, he got one last look at all the people he was leaving behind. His sensei, his teammates, his friends. All of them would be sorely missed, but as was usual for him, he would once again sacrifice everything to ensure that all his precious people has a future, derailing Madara's plans for good even if it meant saying goodbye to them forever._

 _He looked on with a sad smile as the darkness overtook him._

Darkness was all Naruto Uzumaki knew. He was surrounded by it. No way out, nowhere left to go. And just as suddenly as the darkness engulfed him, a bright calming light engulfed the room and he found himself standing upon the waters of a place oddly similar to his mindscape yet it lacked any of the defining features such as the fact that Kurama was gone. Instead there was a man floating in the middle of the area, ten black spheres orbiting below him. A staff in hand. The kimono he wore had nine magatama on it and a pattern oddly reminiscent of the rinnegan. The man turned around and much to Naruto's shock, his eyes bore the divine rinnegan.

"Why do you have the rinnegan?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I am the sage that transcends all things. I am Hagoromo. You know me as the sage of six paths." Hagoromo said.

"The sage of the six paths? You mean the same one who pervy sage and Nagato spoke of. You are the founder of ninjutsu!" Naruto said in awe.

"No I did not create Ninjutsu. I founded Ninshu! Ninshu was intended to bring people together. You humans distorted it into the weapon of war, massacre and mass murder called ninjutsu. Instead of the Bijuu being used to ensure the balance of power, they are used as weapons and locked away." Hagoromo said angrily.

"Alright relax. I understand that the Bijuu were all mistreated and we humans seem to know nothing but how to kill each other. But what exactly are we doing here? And what is here exactly?" Naruto said.

"We are in your mindscape and you called me here with your selfless spirit and wish to see your friends safe and survive the war by sacrificing yourself truly a selfless person. You truly are my descendant." Hagoromo said.

"Wait what do you mean descendant?" Naruto said.

"Allow me to tell you a story. My mother, Kaguya, came from a faraway place. She journeyed in search of the chakra fruit. The same one that manifested during the war. By consuming the fruit, she gained the power of chakra and brought peace using her power. She was hailed as a goddess at first, however, as you know, power corrupts and so she eventually subjugated everyone, becoming revered and feared as both a goddess and a demon. In time, she gave birth to two sons, myself and my younger brother Hamura." Hagoromo said, retelling the history of chakra.

"The two of us battled the Juubi in order to atone for our mother's sins. The Juubi went on a rampage in order to try and reclaim its power but in the end we were able to defeat it and seal it away into the moon. We prevented the same thing that was about to happen in your world. The infinite tsukuyomi does not only trap a person inside an unbreakable genjutsu but rather it links them to the divine tree, keeping them alive as feed for the caster, granting the caster unimaginable power. Mother possessed the powers of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan." Hagoromo continued.

"Wow, all mothers are really scary huh." Naruto commented.

"Indeed. But we are getting sidetracked. In time, I would have two sons. The elder one named Indra and the younger one named Asura. Indra inherited my strong genes and my chakra while Asura did not. I trained the two of them but yet Indra showed great promise and was hailed as a prodigy. Asura on the other was a dunce." Hagoromo said as images of two of his sons was shown.

"Even when your dad is the sage of six paths huh... I can sort of relate to that I guess." Naruto commented with a sigh.

"You should be able to understand Naruto that one's parentage does not guarantee what they will become. Anyway, Indra possessed strong chakra and visual prowess and relied solely on his power which he believed to be special to do things. Asura on the other hand relied on the power of others together with his own hardwork in order to accomplish the same things as his brother. Very similar to you and how you can gain aid from anyone. In the end, Asura was able to gain his own power, power of the body. But even with his great power, he never forgot those bonds he forged." Hagoromo said with a sad smile.

"Through Asura's life, I glimpsed a new possible. Power through cooperation. I accepted his beliefs that peace is achieved through love, understanding and cooperation. And so I partitioned the power of the Juubi that I had into the nine Bijuu giving each a name. I name him my successor as the guardian of Ninshu but it was not to be. Instead of cooperating, the older brother Indra fought with Asura. Even though their bodies were destroyed, their chakra was not. And so it kept entering the reincarnation cycle, clinging to people through the generations." Hagoromo said.

"Wow that is kind of scary. So who currently hold their chakra?" Naruto asked.

"The previous incarnates were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Hashirama was Asura and Madara was Indra. Their Chakra is currently held by you Naruto. I can see it clearly. Both Asura and Indra's chakra clings tightly to you." Hagoromo remarked.

"Wait, how is that possible? I don't have the sharingan nor am I an Uchiha." Naruto said.

"Yes for some odd reason your sharingan never manifested itself but you do have Uchiha blood. But due to the circumstances of your birth and the way you grew up, you inherited Asura's will and share his beliefs yet you possess Indra's latent prowess as evidenced by how you grew so quickly with the aid of others and your own effort." Hagoromo said.

"So what has that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked not finding any relation between the revelation and his current situation.

"As you know, Madara tampered with things and infused his body with Hashirama's DNA. This fused Asura's chakra with Indra's, thus awakening my chakra and activating the rinnegan within him. You are the first transmigrant to naturally have both chakra's, meaning that my chakra is naturally occurring within you. Madara wanted to gain power to cast the infinite tsukuyomi which would have made him similar to mother. But you and all the people you brought together through your life have managed to derail that plan. It might be that the Shinobi world only accepts mother and Indra's way and is doomed to fail from the start." Hagoromo said.

"No it isn't. The world is written by those who live in it. If my one life could change so much then hopefully those I have touched can continue to touch others. But thank you, old man sage, for continuing to believe in us and for continuing to watch over the shinobi world." Naruto said.

"Truly you do not know how to hate Naruto Uzumaki. You think for yourself above all others. Sacrificing yourself so that the Shinobi world will have a future. Giving it a chance at true peace. Hopefully your life there will not have been wasted. Anyway, I came here to tell you about the world you are heading to." Hagoromo said.

"The world where the kamui took me right? What would another dimension have to do with you?" Naruto asked.

"This world you are going to is called remnant. It is very similar to the shinobi world you once came from. They possess a more basic form of chakra called aura and blood line limits called Semblances. This world is much more peaceful than the shinobi world and has powerful individuals called huntsmen who are like the shinobi from our world. However I have a task for you in this world Naruto. As a favor that only you can do as my descendent and the first person to have my chakra naturally occurring." Hagoromo said.

"Is there a threat looming in this world? Is there a war brewing?" Naruto asked.

"No there is a divide between the races. On remnant, there exists the humans and the faunus, humans with animal features. They are discriminated against just like what the jinchuriki went through although not as bad and not as isolated. In remnant, there exists four kingdoms. I would like you to try and bring peace to this world and unite the two races. I would also like you to spread the teachings of Ninshu to them. Teach them to harness their aura to understand one another." Hagoromo said.

"I will try my best old man sage. I will live my life in this new world just as I once did in the shinobi world." Naruto said with conviction.

"Very well then. That is all I can ask of you. Hopefully your life will have as profound an effect here as it did in the shinobi world. It is time." Hagoromo said as the tailed beasts rose up out of the water.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama. It is time for the child of prophecy to arise. The one who would befriend the nine and frolick amongst them. It is time for you, Naruto Uzumaki, to gain your true power and take your place as my successor and bring peace to a new world. Now grab my staff with both of your hands and I will confer everything onto you." Hagoromo said.

Naruto walked up to the sage and his hands reached out to grasp the sage's staff. He immediately felt power coursing through him. Power that felt like it belonged to him and he touched before but could never consciously access. He felt the sage's knowledge flow through him, the knowledge of not only the shinobi world but also his own. He felt his link with the bijuu grow stronger and at the same time felt an odd tingle to his eyes. He looked down and was surprised to see that his eyes had changed. His eyes now bore the ripple pattern of the divine rinnegan but his was not the regular pattern like the sage's, Madara's or Nagato's. Instead, his had six tomoes in each eye spread between the two innermost ring of each eye.

"Hey old man sage, what is up with my eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Your eyes are unique in that you possess both the powers of the sharingan and the rinnegan. Your eye is actually a sharingan but I evolved it into a rinnegan for you so you have some additional powers. Now it is time for me to go. Best of luck Naruto Uzumaki. Never fear for you shall never be alone. The bijuu will always be around for you and you will always have your most powerful ability, the ability to make friends with anyone." Hagoromo said before he faded.

The mindscape world went white and Naruto felt his world spinning around as everything took root in his physical body. He noticed that there was finally light at the end of all the darkness and emerged through it, finding himself in a snowy forest. He took stock of himself. His eyes were now the rinnegan and he found that he could turn it off at will. Making a mental note to practice his new eye powers. He looked at his hands and saw that his left hand had the mark of the moon and the right had the mark of the sun. His clothes were in tatters. Checking his belongings, he saw that his main storage scroll was sealed away in his arm and was still intact.

Getting up and dusting himself off, he took note of his current position. Based on the sage's knowledge, he should be in a forest near a place called patch. He decided to head off in a random direction where he could sense some people only to realize that a fight was going on quite near to his current position. His curiosity peaked, Naruto decided to see the type of conflicts that plagued this world called Remnant. He tree hopped to the location of the battle and was surprised to find a girl in a white hood fighting monsters. These monsters were black with red eyes and resembled wolves. Recalling the information that the sage left him, Naruto recognized them as beowolves.

Summer Rose was not having a good day. She had finally been accepted to Beacon academy after completing her time at signal. She was finally on the way to achieving her dream of becoming a huntsmen just like her parents once were. She had come to the mountainside memorial graveyard to pay respects to her parents which was normal for her. Only normally, she had decided to visit alone without informing anyone or taking anyone with her. She was not expecting to encounter Grimm here. While she was a pretty decent huntsmen in training, there were still a lot of Grimm here to deal with and she was muttering curses as she jumped away from a swipe by one of the beowolves.

Naruto watched with interest as the hooded girl weaved in between the horde of Grimm and thinned out their numbers gradually. He had to admit she was fast and thought that her semblance was probably something like the swift release. Skill wise, the girl was probably around Chunin level which was pretty decent. Naruto could tell that she needed help soon as she was starting to get exhausted. He watched as she was sent flying into a tree by one of the beowolves, struggling to get up as she felt both pain and exhaustion creep in, forcing herself to stand with the help of her weapon. Deciding that it was best to intervene now, Naruto unsealed Sasuke's chokuto, a final gift from someone he considered a brother in all but blood. He leapt from the trees, wind chakra flowing through the blade as he beheaded one of the beowolves that was about to pounce that girl.

"You alright there Miss?" Naruto asked as he ducked another strike before bisecting the creature. Deciding that he couldn't be bothered to deal with all these monsters, he decided to test out his Rinnegan/ Sharingan hybrid.

'Amaterasu' Naruto thought as he focused his vision on the monsters, causing them to erupt into a pillar of black flames. He focused once more and erased the black flames before turning to the girl.

"Who are you? And what was that?" Summer asked as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness from exhaustion.

"Relax. I am not an enemy. Sleep for now so that you can regain your strength." Naruto said as he caught the unconscious girl in his arms. He laid against a tree and place the girl's head on his lap to allow her to rest. As he did so, he took not of her beautiful silver eyes and angelic face, feeling his cheeks heat up a little.

 **'Wow brat, barely an hour in this new world and you are already looking for a mate. I have to say though, much better than that pink haired banshee that you used to pursue and also much less timid than that Hinata girl.' Kurama said from within his mind.**

'Shut up you stupid fox. Anyway, I need some help. I want to train my rinnegan powers as well as the powers the sage left me. Think you guys can help?' Naruto thought, directing this to all the bijuu.

 **'We can help you with what we are good at and also give you some tips with the rinnegan however we have limited experience with it since the old man barely used his powers after creating us.' Kurama responded.**

'Alright then. I'll come in for some training.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and entered his mindscape to train with the Bijuu. He spent a great deal of time inside and what amounted to days in the mindscape translated into minutes outside. He figured some of the powers of the rinnegan and managed to figure out how to use the six paths techniques to at least a basic level. He also spent some time learning the powers of his sharingan. He discovered that he had amaterasu in his right eye and kamui in his left. He practiced a little with his susanoo up until the point where he could manifest the armored upper body. He was going to practice his elemental ninjutsu but the girl laying in his lap was stirring and so he had to cut his training short. The Bijuu informed him that for now he could just draw on their individual chakra to use elemental releases until he started training to use his own. An offer which he graciously accepted but would not abuse.

Summer Rose found herself stirring from the earlier battle. She found herself laying comfortably in the lap of the person who had saved her. Looking up at the face of her savior, Summer couldn't help but blush as she got a good look at him. His blonde looks and blue eyes combined with his whisker marks gave him a very exotic appeal. Quickly willing away such thoughts, she sat up and faced him. Her hand unconsciously reaching for her sword.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill you I would have done so while you were unconscious. Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said while extending a hand for a handshake, thankful that the sage had thought him how to speak and read the native language here.

"I'm Summer Rose. Are you a faunus? And where did you learn to fight like that? And what were those black flames you used?" Summer asked as she took his hand and shook it. Immediately Summer let go and clutched her head as she felt herself being assaulted by memories and visions of places and events she had never seen or experienced before.

 _A beautiful red haired woman giving birth to a child with blond hair._

 _A masked man summoning a giant fox with nine tails to attack the village._

 _The boy's parents sacrificing themselves to seal the beast into the child._

 _The child being an outcast in his village._

 _The child's team being formed._

 _A man with long dark hair, gray skin and sickly yellow eyes grinning evilly as he bit into the neck of the boy's friend with sharp fangs like a snake._

 _The boy fighting against a black haired boy with red eyes with three tomoes and lightning crackling in his hand._

 _Eleven figures garbed in black cloaks decorated with red clouds as the sun rose behind them._

 _Nine beasts of power being sealed into a giant stature that changed into a gigantic monster with ten tails and a giant single evil eye glaring down at the world._

 _The boy meeting all nine tailed beasts and learning their names._

 _The boy leaving his world forever for the sake of stopping the plans of a madman._

 _The boy's meeting with a legendary figure from his world._

 _The boy's arrival and purpose in this world._

Summer recovered and shook her head as she realized that she had just viewed the life of the person that had rescued her. Her heart going out to him as she sympathized with the horrid life that he had to live while at the same time she marveled at his tenacity and will to never give up and also his ability to overcome hatred.

"Are you alright there Summer? Kurama what happened?" Naruto said.

 **'Apparently Hagoromo-jiji made it such that those with the correct characteristics and will not bring you harm will learn your true story by shaking hands with you and coming into contact with the sun mark. He probably put it in so that it would be easier for you to identify those you could consider your close allies and friends.' Kurama said although he wasn't certain of this.**

'Thanks Kurama. And thanks Hagoromo-jiji for all your help. You've done so much for me already.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh you poor boy. To have to endure such things." Summer said as she embraced her savior. NAruto was a little shocked by the action.

"It's okay Summer. That life is in the past. Right now I need to move forward. If I kept being depressed about what happened in the past, then I would never become who I am today." Naruto said as Summer finally let go of him.

"Well since you are new here why don't you follow me back to my place first. I don't have any friends and my house isn't too far away. You can use one of the spare rooms. We could go out to Vale to get you some clothes." Summer said as she got up and extended a hand for Naruto to take. Naruto gladly accepted and got up.

"Thanks for this Summer. I guess this means that we are both each other's first friends." Naruto said with a warm smile that made Summer's heart flutter.

"Yeah I guess it does." Summer said as she led the way. The pair walking off into the distance.

Time Skip A Few Months

Summer was excitedly gesturing to the outside world as the ship flew past various landmarks of her home on the way to beacon academy. The blonde man next to her chuckling a little bit at how childish she was acting. But who was he to comment given that just a year ago he would probably be acting the same way.

It had been a few months since Naruto had first arrived in Remnant. In that time, he had gotten to know the place better, namely Patch where Summer lived and the nearby city of Vale which was the capital city of the Kingdom with the same name. He got around and explored the sights, adapting to current society and learning to operate like a huntsmen and not a shinobi although that did not mean that he forgot his shinobi lineage but rather he was very careful not display some of the characteristics of a shinobi so openly.

His Konoha headband and jumpsuit was stored away safely as he had changed his outfit in favor of something that blended better with this world. His outfit now consisted of a long sleeve black sweatshirt that stopped at his forearms with black pants. He wore open toed shinobi boots. He had black gloves with metal plates on them to hide the sage markings and wore a face mask to cover his whisker marks since that was more convenient than having to explain that he was not a faunus. He also wore a orange haori with black flames at the bottom. He had a kunai pouch strapped to his leg and a multipurpose pouch around his waist. His weapon of choice, a large sword was strapped to his back.

This weapon was built by himself using the creation of all things power of the Rinnegan. He had decided to craft himself a weapon to fit his needs as a huntsmen since he had passed the beacon entrance exam to come to the academy together with Summer, much to her joy. He dubbed the weapon the fusion sword. It was a large blade that could be split into six individual smaller blades and could fire off jutsu from the tip and make it look as though he had used dust. This allowed him to use ninjutsu while still blending in. **(1)**

He had quite a good bit of money saved up thanks to him republishing the books which had been left behind by Jiraiya. Life was pretty good for him. He wasn't hated or discriminated against with the exception for being labeled as a faunus although that was only a few incidences. He trained a lot with Summer, helping the girl improve while also learning skills from her, so a mutual benefit for the both of them. He had made leaps and bounds in ninjutsu and his dojutsu and had even started learning how to use the hiraishin that his father had left for him before he departed the shinobi world. Life was good and really the only thing really needing work in Remnant was the relations between the four kingdoms, the humans and faunus ties and the threat of the Grimm. This world was nothing like the Shinobi world. There was little grayness. The Grimm were creatures of darkness and the huntsmen were the light that protected everyone.

"Hey Naruto!" Summer shouted, jolting Naruto out of his thoughts.

"You wanted something Summer?" Naruto said.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past minute. You were zoning out." Summer said while putting her hands on her hips and pouting cutely.

"Sorry about that. Just thinking a little bit." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"You were thinking about them again right? The people you left behind." Summer said as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"A little bit yeah but mostly about my time here. I've moved on Summer. Those people were my past. My future is here in Remnant. There is no reason to dwell and desire something which cannot be attained. It would just weigh us down." Naruto said.

"Anyway, enough with that. We should enjoy the view." Summer said as she pulled Naruto to the window.

"Look look! You can see all of Vale from up here. You can even see Signal Academy." Summer pointed out excitedly.

"You are right Summer. This is most certainly an excellent view." Naruto said.

Before long, the ship had landed safely at Beacon academy and the students were asked to disembark. Naruto and Summer walked together towards the auditorium all the while taking in the scenery of the school. They also noticed some of the people who they might be working with during the year. Deciding that they had enough of sightseeing, they made their way to the auditorium where they listened to the welcoming address by the current headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy. You all possess great potential to become huntsmen and here at this school, you will learn to hone that potential and nurture it as you grown from huntsmen in training into full fledged huntsmen. You are all the next generation of huntsmen that will protect Remnant from threats. You are the next generation that will continue the peace that our world currently enjoys. Now then, you will gather here tonight. This ballroom will be your sleeping quarters for the night before you are all assigned dorm rooms based on your teams after initiation tomorrow. Dismissed." The man said.

That night, Summer was excitedly chatting away about how excited she was to finally start beacon academy. She talked about how she hoped to be in the same team with Naruto and really wanted to make more friends. Naruto just listened attentively, enjoying the fact that he could make friends and live without being judged. As the two friends went to sleep, thoughts of the exciting future ahead of them kept swimming around in their minds. All they knew was that life in the foreseeable future was not going to be boring.

* * *

 **And that is the first chapter. Deciding how the story should go so really not sure just yet. Also leaving it at a rating of T for now but may bump it up to M depending on what I decide to do with it. Anyway do review as it will help me write this story and therefore update faster. More reviews means faster updates guys.**

 **(1)- Cloud's fusion sword from FF7AC but able to be used like a gun just like Cassandra's volt weapon from Freezing.**

 **On the note about the difference in Chakra and Aura in my story. They are related but Aura is naturally harnessed while Chakra is developed. As such the huntsmen do have the potential to use chakra it's just that they lack the capability to use the energy the same way and as such it becomes manifested as Aura. Naruto can give the gift of Chakra to people that he wants to but thus far only his children and Summer will be getting Chakra. I have some story board plans already for canon timeline but pre canon is going to be tough and I will really need to wing it for that so it might take longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Life at beacon academy**

 **A/N: Wow 99 emails in the span of a few hours is a new record. This story will be my current focus while I still have the next few days break. The other stories have not been abandoned. Some need more story boarding work and some need a clearer plan. So I have decided that I will be breezing through pre canon within a few chapters before jumping straight into the main story. And those wondering yes Summer will not die. Also Yang and Ruby will both still be sisters. This story is only single pairing though so you can guess how that works. Next Chapter will be a skip to when the two get married and have children then the chapter after that will focus on Yang and Ruby's growth as well as some of the things Naruto will be up to in Remnant. If there are enough reviews that want me to explore the pre canon stuff more clearly in detail then I might do an accompanying fanfiction or any willing author is more than welcome to try it out.**

* * *

Naruto was getting himself ready in the lockers for the initiation that was about to take place soon. He adjusted his gloves, checking his pouches to make sure that they were stocked with all the supplies he would and might need. Even a few Hiraishin kunai for good measure although he would probably not be using it so as to avoid getting to much attention but better to be safe than sorry. He held his fusion sword in his hand, swinging it to get used to the familiar feel of the weapon. Once satisfied, he strapped it to his back using chakra to keep it held in place using a special chakra conducting holster that wouldn't require him to focus on keeping it held in place. Another interesting fact that he had learnt while training was that despite gaining greater chakra reserves than before, he now had perfect control thanks to the rinnegan.

Next to Naruto, Summer was getting herself ready for initiation as well. She had her now twins swords strapped to her side and was checking to make sure that everything was in place. After adjusting her white cloak one last time, she turned to Naruto and gave him a warm smile before they walked off together towards the cliff where the first years were supposed to proceed to for initiation. They had agreed to be partnered up. This year, the school had decided to allow them to choose who they wanted as partners before the pairs would be grouped together after initiation. Making their way to the cliff, they sized up the other huntsmen in training. Taking particular notice of a black haired man that used a large scythe. Qrow was his name, if Naruto recalled correctly having heard it in passing.

All the time for thought was interrupted as the pairs were launched into the Emerald forest in order to complete the initiation ceremony. The initiation was a simple one. Enter the emerald forest that surrounded the academy, head to the forest ruins at the end of the path, retrieve a relic and then return back to the cliff to be evaluated. No one said anything about being launched into the forest. No one said anything about having to figure out some way to land without aid. And although the teachers mentioned that they would encounter opposition within the forest, they didn't mention that they might run into Grimm. And they surely didn't mention that they could encounter some of the rarer Grimm creatures.

And that is where we find ourselves now. One Naruto Uzumaki covered in slime, skulking back towards the academy after he and Summer had managed to find the ruin and took an artifact with them. Summer was keeping some distance from Naruto who was still grumbling and muttering curses about what happened to him earlier. An Ursa that tried to pounce on him becoming a victim of his aggression as it was cleanly bisected in two.

"You alright there Naruto?" Summer asked.

"I'm fine Summer. I just want to get back to the academy and get this...whatever this gunk is off me." Naruto said. Naruto for all his luck had somehow gotten himself swallowed up by a King Taijitu which they encountered in the forest. This not being the first time he had been swallowed by a snake, reminding him of the forest of death all over again.

"Still it was pretty cool how you ripped the snake apart. You were like swallowed by it and then I was all worried and then the next moment you busted out all cool like with your sword ripping a nice big hole in the snake." Summer gushed.

"Yeah it was cool. But very, very gross. Come on let's get going. I'm interested to know who we get on our team." Naruto said as they made good time back to the academy.

Once they had managed to trek back to the cliff, they handed the collected relic to the professor on duty and headed off to get some rest before the team announcements which was still a good few hours away. Naruto of course made sure to clean the gunk off before relaxing with Summer but even after spending a good 30 minutes getting clean, he could swear that he still felt the slime and gunk from the snake's innards. They gathered back in the ballroom for team announcements and watched as various names flashed on the screen behind the headmaster as the teams were being formed. Eventually, the screen displayed their names together with two others, Qrow Brawnwen and Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Summer Rose, Naruto Uzumaki, Qrow Brawnwen, Taiyang Xiao Long. From this day forth, the four of you shall be working together as team BLUR. Lead by Qrow Branwen." the headmaster said.

The four teens looked at each other before introducing themselves. Taiyang was a fairly tall person for his age with blonde hair not unlike Naruto. He wore an outfit oddly reminiscent of a biker, with leather and lots of it. He had a pair of gauntlets and also a large axe strapped to his back.

"My name is Summer Rose. I look forward to getting to know all of you and working with you through these four years here at Beacon Academy." Summer said cheerfully.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you. Hope we can get along." Naruto said while giving a lazy wave.

"I like the two of you. I think we will get along just fine. Name's Taiyang. Taiyang Xiao Long." Taiyang said as he gave a firm handshake to Naruto.

"The feeling is mutual. Name's Qrow Brawnwen. I promise to do my best as team leader." Qrow said while giving a polite bow.

Yes. It seemed like the four of them would get along just fine. Life at Beacon was going to be interesting for both Naruto and Summer. Neither knowing what the future held. Both not expecting their relationship to deepen and go from becoming the best of friends to something more.

Timeskip 1 year Later.

It has already been a year since Naruto first joined beacon academy together with Summer. Much has happened within one year. Naruto had finally gotten over his past completely and rarely if ever thought about things in the shinobi world. His team was well bonded and were able to work together. A far cry from Team 7 where everyone refused to cooperate. It had been a fun year in school although lessons were as boring as they always were, it seemed that that was a constant no matter what world you are in.

Naruto quickly built a rapport for himself as one of the huntsmen in training with an unmatched aura level and could rival some of the professors. Of course Naruto made sure to keep some of his better skills hidden away, mostly relying on his fusion sword enhanced with chakra for better cutting power, light use of the Hiraishin and some chakra attacks that he felt could easily be written off as dust usage. However, despite his best efforts to conceal his true origins, the headmaster somehow figured out he was hiding something and confronted him about it. Of course his team already knew the truth. He had come clean about it a few days in when he felt that they could be trusted.

 _A few days after initiation and after official academy life had started._

 _"Guys, what I am about to say does not leave this room is that clear?" Naruto said after they had finished classes._

 _"What are you talking about Naruto? You want to tell us some sort of secret?" Qrow said._

 _"Yes. It has to do with where I come from." Naruto said._

 _"You said you came from some faraway village." Taiyang said._

 _"That is partially true. The whole truth is that the village I come from is from another dimension." Naruto said as he showed them his rinnegan._

 _"What happened to your eyes?" Qrow asked a little scared by the power he could feel radiated from those eyes._

 _"These are the rinnegan. They eyes of a god from where I am from and have various powers. Allow me to show you my story." Naruto said as he looked into their eyes and used Tsukuyomi to show them his life._

 _"It all started on October 10th, the night of my birth..." Naruto began._

 _By the time the story was completed, his teammates had experienced a range of emotions ranging from sadness, pity, hatred and anger. Naruto's life was truly sad and it was a miracle that he went through all that and became the young man in front of them today. Summer had a hand over his comforting him since talking about his past was never something easy to do._

 _"We promise you Naruto, we will not say a word of this to anyone." Qrow said while placing a hand on his shoulder. Taiyang nodded at this._

 _"Thank you for having faith in us to tell us all this Naruto." Taiyang said._

 _"Hey if I can't trust my team with this than how can I trust them with my lives right?" Naruto said, trying to lighten up the mood._

 _Six months after initiation._

 _Naruto found himself within a secluded room that was oddly familiar to the torture and interrogation room back in Konoha. He had come here after being told that the headmaster wanted to speak to him about some matters urgently. Naruto sighed, hoping that the man was not onto to him but at the same time was not surprised if he would be. After all, being headmaster of Beacon Academy was like being the Hokage and one does not become a Hokage by being easily fooled._

 _"Mr. Uzumaki, I trust you know why you are here?" the headmaster said as he took a seat._

 _"No I do not Sir." Naruto responded curtly._

 _"Well then let me answer that for you. I want to know who exactly you are and where you come from." the headmaster said, his expression turning serious._

 _"It is as I told you sir, I come from a faraway village that now no longer exists anymore." Naruto said._

 _"Don't use that on me boy. That may have the others fooled but you have the eyes of a war veteran. The eyes of someone who has seen far too much of the darker side of humanity. Eyes that do not belong on a young man like yourself." the headmaster said. Naruto sighed._

 _"I should have known that you would be able to see through that ruse. Why are you so interested?" Naruto said._

 _"I am simply trying to ascertain if you are a threat to remnant and my students." the headmaster said._

 _"Can I have assurance that whatever you see or hear here remains between the two of us?" Naruto said as he closed his eyes._

 _"You have my word that whatever is spoken in this room remains within these four walls." the headmaster said._

 _"Very well then. It all began on October 10th, the night of my birth..." Naruto began as he used Tsukuyomi to show the headmaster his life up to the point of his arrival in Remnant and meeting with Summer._

 _"I see. Truly you are a fine man Mr. Uzumaki. A rare one in a million man so willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. You will grow up to be a fine man and an even finer huntsmen. Thank you for telling me all of this. You may return back to whatever it is you were doing." the headmaster said as he left the room._

In the year that had passed, he and Summer's feelings for each other had developed to the point where they admitted their love for each other and decided to pursue a relationship romantically. They admitted their feelings during the freshmen dance. They went on dates whenever they had the time and also little acts of affection like holding hands or spending time together alone.

The team as a whole had developed and quickly became known as the best freshmen team at beacon academy. All in all, life was good for them. Naruto recalled the fun times he had going out on Grimm extermination training missions with his team to the Emerald Forest and how he kept testing out techniques there and everyone single time he pulled a new technique, Qrow and Taiyang would be slack jawed while Summer would be cheering like an excited little schoolgirl.

Right now, the team were off on their first official solo mission as a team since second years were finally allowed to take missions. The more Naruto thought about it, Beacon Academy was more like the stage between Genin and Chunin. Basically, to become a Genin here is like to become a huntsmen in training, passing the entrance exams to the academies being the equivalent to the genin test and the preparatory schools being like the Shinobi academy. The key difference is that there was no fast track promotion. It was all planned out so you would graduate into the equivalent of a Chunin here after four years.

They were walking through the forest of Forever Falls to clear out an infestation of Grimm that had been reported dangerously close to the walls of Vale. They were patrolling the area and came to a halt when they noticed a few Ursa roaming the area. Each of them taking up their usual spots. Taiyang at the front, Summer and Qrow behind him and Naruto taking point to cover the team with his Jutsu and to hep sense any incoming danger.

"Naruto what are we looking at?" Qrow asked. Naruto got into a crouching position and his index finger on the ground as he stretched out his senses.

"We got two packs of Ursa including and Ursa Major, and around twenty Beowolves." Naruto said as he kept his senses at high alert in order to give them ample warning of any danger. When it came to the Grimm, surprises were common.

"Alright then. Naruto start us off. Taiyang go in after the initial assault. Summer, you and I will be following close behind." Qrow said as he came up with a battle plan.

Naruto held his fusion sword like it was a gun, channeling both wind and lightning chakra into it to create storm release. He discovered after training together with the help of the Bijuu that he could create any sub elemental release he wanted so long as he knew how to create the chakra and knew how to mould the chakra into a jutsu. For example, by mixing together wind chakra and lightning chakra, he could create the chakra of storm release. However, he had to train to control the chakra in order to use jutsu of that element. He found that sub elements that the bijuu represented were easier because his body subconsciously knew how to use the sub elemental chakra.

"Storm Release: Laser Circus!" Naruto said as energy pooled at the tip of his fusion sword before multiple lasers were fired off at the Grimm, some managing to land lethal hits while some only manage to hurt the Grimm or separate the groups.

"Alright then let's do this team!" Qrow said as he and Summer followed behind Taiyang to attack the Grimm, his scythe and fluttering cloak making him look just like the Grim Reaper.

Taiyang used his axe to cleave down the Ursa before hurling it through a couple of Beowolves, the axe landing into the ground with a thunk. Qrow used his high caliber bullets to kill some of the offending Grim before decapitating a few with his Scythe, doing a eerily graceful dance of death. Summer used her semblance to run circles around the Grimm, cutting into their numbers with her twin swords with grace and poise, causing Naruto to let out a whistle. As the last of the Grimm was dispatched by the team, Naruto turned his head so quickly the team could have sworn that they hear something snap.

"Something big is heading this way!" Naruto said. As if on cue, a loud rumbling was heard and a goliath came charging towards them at high speed, looking to gore them on its tusks. Naruto was quick to act, using his sword to block its tusks. The goliath used its much higher mass to push Naruto back before throwing him off to the side. Stunning him for the moment.

"Naruto!" Summer shouted in worry.

"Shit, I didn't think that we would encounter a goliath. And I thought Goliaths were supposed to ignore humans?" Taiyang said as he held a ready stance after retrieving his axe.

"They don't ignore humans. They wait for opportune times to strike. I guess it must have thought that we were weakened from fighting so many of its brethren that it would be a good idea to strike right now." Qrow stated.

"Chou Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto's voice echoed through the forest as he appeared above the goliath and slammed a large ball of swirling blue energy into the creature's back, the compressed ball of Chakra grinding into the monster's armored back with ease, turning the creature into paste.

"Naruto! You're alright!" Summer shouted as she glomped Naruto.

"Had us worried there for a moment when the goliath threw you aside." Qrow said.

"What was that technique you used against the goliath?" Taiyang asked.

"It was the Rasengan. A technique my dad developed and I perfected." Naruto said proudly. The rest of them team sharing a knowing look since they knew how much Naruto loved talking about things that linked him back to his parents despite never being able to meet them in real life.

"Well let's get back to Beacon Academy. We've got a break till the end of the week after completing the mission and I think after encountering that Goliath this mission is at the very least a B maybe even A rank." Qrow said as the rest of the team agreed and followed him towards the transport that would take them back to beacon academy.

Once the team headed back to Beacon Academy, they went to talk to the headmaster about the mission with Qrow giving details on their encounter with the Goliath and how they were able to take it down thanks to their teamwork. The fact that the team encountered a goliath was disconcerting since Goliaths avoided places with regular human traffic and given the train passing through forever falls, a goliath should not have been there. Nevertheless, team BLUR was congratulated on a job well done and were given the rest of the week off before returning back for class next week.

"Hey Summer, how about we head into Vale for a date? I think there is a carnival in town this week." Naruto said as they dumped their gear in the lockers.

"Sure why not Naruto. We can go tomorrow. Right now I just want to relax." Summer said as she closed her locker after depositing her stuff.

"Sure who's up for a team lunch?" Naruto shouted.

"Team lunch it is. And Naruto's paying since he suggested it!" Qrow said.

"Alright I second that motion!" Taiyang said.

"I third that motion. Motion carried. Lunch is on Naruto!" Summer said. The team went off to the cafe for a nice lunch in high spirits all except for Naruto who was grumbling something about trickster teammates and crying over how his Gama-chan was going to become empty.

Date Day.

Naruto was strolling through the Carnival with his arm wrapped around Summer. Summer was busy eating cotton candy while holding onto a fox plush toy that Naruto had won for her from one of the Carnival games. She was leaning her head against Naruto's shoulder as they walked through the carnival, enjoying the sights and sounds as they took part in the various carnival activities. It was getting late and the sun was already setting. They decided to have do one last thing at the carnival before heading back to beacon.

"Hey, Naruto thanks for taking me to the carnival today." Summer said as she moved as close to Naruto as possible.

"It was nothing Summer. You know I would do anything to make you happy." Naruto said.

"Say, Naruto did you love anyone back in your old world? Don't you ever wish to return back to your old world?" Summer asked.

"I did have precious people but only one of them ever managed to get me to feel the way you make feel. Sadly, the war might have probably changed those feelings and I will never know what we could have become. I used to want to return to my world, to return to all my friends who were once my world, but now I don't really care anymore, Summer, you are my world now. You are everything to me and I would go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe." Naruto said resolutely.

"I love you, Naruto." Summer said as she moved up to kiss him.

"I love you too Summer." Naruto said as he leaned down to capture her lips. Feeling the familiar warmth that he now found addictive envelop him. They broke apart and looked deep into each other's eyes, their feelings of love conveyed without a single word.

"Come on Naruto let's go take the Ferris wheel and enjoy the Vale skyline. I heard that it is breathtaking at night. Then after that we should probably head back to Beacon." Summer said.

"I don't think it is as breathtaking as you." Naruto said as Summer had a light blush from his compliment.

"Oh you flatterer. Come on let's get going." Summer said as she playfully hit his chest before dragging him towards the Ferris Wheel to end off their wonderful date.

Time Skip Graduation Year At Beacon Academy.

Four years had gone by like a breeze for Naruto. Just to think, it had already been more than four years since his arrival to Remnant and his promise to the sage to try and bring peace to this world. Thus far he had some luck, standing up for the Faunus at Beacon Academy and become a school icon for equal rights and power through cooperation and understanding. Where there used to be discrimination in this school, it quickly changed to where Faunus were treated with equal respect thus endearing Naruto to the Faunus with how he was so willing to stand up for them. It was not a big step towards the peace that he envisioned for this world, but just like in the Shinobi world, Naruto would bring peace by touching one life at a time.

Him and Summer got even closer. They still had yet to have any form of sexual relations just yet since they both agreed that they would wait until they were married to do that. However, they were not against making out or having some light petting. They even went to sharing a bed together, although not sleeping naked or anything like that in order to prevent any accidents from happening. Their teammates were very supportive of their relationships as they could see how happy the two made each other feel.

His team had become almost like family to him here in Remnant. He had started in this world alone before meeting Summer and now he had two people he would consider brothers in all but blood. Qrow was like the annoyingly smart know-it all older brother while Taiyang was like the excitable Jock of a little brother who like telling bad jokes and making lame puns.

Team BLUR had risen in fame over the years and were touted as a team filled with promising future huntsmen, each of the members earning fame for their individual skill and the team as a whole garnering attention with how well they gelled together and how they completed their missions with deadly efficiency. They rarely if ever suffered any injuries even on hard missions and barring Grimm casualties, kept any situation well under control. Before they knew it, it was almost time for them to graduate from Beacon Academy.

"It's hard to believe that it's been four years huh." Qrow remarked.

"Yeah. I mean it felt like only yesterday that we first joined the academy and went through initiation to become a team." Taiyang remarked.

"So what are the two of you planning to do once you become fully fledged huntsmen?" Summer asked as she had Naruto's arm wrapped around hers while they were walking through the halls for what might be the last time.

"Well, I was planning on travelling the world and going where the winds take me. It might be nice to know other places besides Vale." Taiyang said.

"I kind of expected that answer from you Taiyang. You always look forward to seeing and experiencing new things." Naruto commented.

"Hey I can't help but be a curious person. Besides seeing the world will do me a lot of good." Taiyang said with a chuckle.

"How about you Qrow?" Naruto asked.

"Well I guess I'll probably be huntsmen for a few years out in the field to gain some experience before I become a professor. I feel that teaching the next generation of potential huntsmen will help ensure the future of remnant you know." Qrow said.

"You sure you're still only 20? Because I swear for a moment there you sounded like an enlightened 70 year old man sprouting sage advice." Summer deadpanned.

"Hey I resent that. You've been spending way too much time with Naruto. You've even gained his lousy sense of humor." Qrow said.

"Hey at least I don't make bad puns like a certain Xiao Long." Naruto said. The team enjoyed a good laugh. Enjoying what might be some of their last moments together as a team before they parted ways although they were definitely going to have reunions.

"And what are the two of you planning to do?" Qrow asked. Naruto looked to Summer for a moment before speaking.

"Well I guess we are going to do the same as Taiyang except we are probably going to spend some time in the different kingdoms so we know how they work better." Naruto said while Summer nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We want to see how the other kingdoms operate and maybe get them to cooperate. We also want to see if we can help bridge the gap between humans and Faunus. We also want to see if we can get in touch with the white fang." Summer elaborated.

"Achieving your goal of piece one step at a time eh Naruto? We'll then whatever it is you do, just now that I will be behind you 100%." Qrow said.

"Me too. We believe in you Naruto. We know you will find the way to true peace." Taiyang said.

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard the warning alarms sound throughout the school halls. The whole team froze and tensed up, ready to spring into action as they waited for the announcement that would explain the cause of the alarm.

"Attention all students, this is not a drill. Impending Grimm invasion. All first and second years, proceed to Vale to aid in evacuation. Third Years take your stations behind the second defensive line. Fourth Years take your positions at the primary defensive line. All students gear up and prepare for battle effective immediately." The announcement said as the cause for the alarm was explained.

The four team members looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement. Checking to make sure that no one else was around in the hallways, Naruto used the Hiraishin to get them back to their room where they got dressed for battle. They zoomed through the hallways towards the lockers which were now packed full of all the students who were grabbing their battle gears. As soon as team BLUR was ready, they proceeded to the primary defensive wall to meet with the headmaster in order to receive their orders.

"Team BLUR reporting Sir!" Qrow said.

"Alright then, we are looking at a full scale Grimm invasion although we have yet to ascertain the exact number." the headmaster said.

"Naruto, do you think you could?" Qrow asked. Naruto nodded, activating his Rinnegan and flaring out his senses.

"It seems like we have a two goliaths, five packs of Ursa and around 50 beowolves." Naruto said.

"My word that is quite the large force. Why would the Grimm suddenly attack like this? Beowolves and Ursa I can understand but the Goliaths? This is starting to get odd. It could be possible that this is in retaliation to the expansion of Vale. There have been reports of a herd of Goliath in that area." the headmaster said mostly to himself.

"What are our orders sir?" Qrow asked.

"For now all we can do is hold the wall. It will take time for the huntsmen we recalled to arrive." the headmaster said.

"Sir, if I may speak freely?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead Naruto." the headmaster said.

"How much property damage can we afford?" Naruto said gesturing to the landscape where the approaching Grimm could be seen in the distance.

"As long as the Grimm are repelled it does not matter why?" the headmaster asked.

"I would like to take the battle to the Grimm. Alone." Naruto said resolutely. Earning shock gasps from his team.

"Are you crazy boy, I can't have you sent out there alone. It would be suicide." the headmaster said.

"No it wouldn't If I attack the Grimm now while we are still far away from the civilization, then I don't need to hold back." Naruto said his Rinnegan shining.

"Very well then go on ahead." the headmaster relented.

"You better not die out there Naruto!" Qrow said.

"You better come back to us, to me Naruto." Summer said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

"I will." Naruto said before he jumped off the wall, landing softly on the ground.

"This will be the perfect test for this. Complete Body Susanoo!" Naruto said as the tomoe in his Rinnegan started spinning. His body was covered in an ethereal blue glow before a ribcage formed around him. The ribcage expanded into a full skeletal structure before being covered in muscles. The susanoo further expanded, transforming into a large blue Tengu Warrior the size of a mountain with Naruto situated in a jewel in its head.

"My word, he had something like that hidden away?" Qrow said in awe and shock while Taiyang muttered something along the lines of overkill much.

"Oh my Naruto and that warrior thingy are so cool!" Summer gushed.

"I am going to have so much paperwork after this. I can already feel the headache." the headmaster said while rubbing his temples.

Naruto made his Susanoo walk towards the approaching Grimm. He stopped when he felt he was close enough and decided to test out the power of his complete body Susanoo in real life, having only used it in his training with the Bijuu in his mindscape. He created Amaterasu flames in one hand and a bow in another.

"Blaze Release: Flame Control! Amaterasu Arrow!" Naruto said as he formed an arrow with the Amaterasu flames, cleaving a clear path straight through the approaching Grimm as they were burned by the eternal black flames of Amaterasu. He willed away the construct before holding the sheathed Katana, channeling Chakra as he prepared to draw the blade. With a swift pull, the chakra was released and the radiant energy surged outward, destroying the remaining Grimm and cleaving the mountain in half.

"My word! That thing is damn powerful." Qrow remarked while Taiyang let out a whistle.

"My god I am going to have so much paperwork for the collateral damage he caused. The next time I tell him he can level the landscape, someone please beat the sense back into my head." the headmaster said as the Susanoo disappeared and Naruto returned back to the primary defense line.

In the aftermath of the Grimm attack, Naruto was given a medal for his strength and rumors started spreading on how his Semblance allowed him to generate large constructs of aura. He was even believed the be the strongest huntsmen of the generation and maybe even the strongest huntsmen in history.

Before long, graduation day rolled by and as everyone celebrated becoming Huntsmen, team BLUR enjoyed the bittersweet moment of being an official team for the last day. They shared a final celebratory drink, promising to meet once more in the future and to always keep in touch before going their separate ways, Summer and Naruto leaving together on their journey to try and bring peace to the world and unite the four kingdoms, both human and faunus alike.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Tell me what you guys think about the sudden Perfect Body Susanoo reveal. Anyway, the next chapter should be a timeskip of when Summer and Naruto are already married and have both Yang and Naruto interspersed with flashbacks unless enough reviews push me to write a sped up version of what they do on their journey. It will also be sometime during this that Naruto gives Summer Chakra so next chapter Summer should have Chakra. Also tell me if you want a lemon between Summer and Naruto because if enough people want it then I might include it but I would have to change the rating. Anyway, review this writing style to help me improve this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Life As A Huntsmen and Settling Down**

* * *

 **A/N: Yay Another Chapter. This story is quickly becoming one of my most popular ones here so thanks for all the support. Some of you are saying that it is rushing through the pre canon stuff. And I concur with that statement and there is a reason for that**

 **1) I want to start off with the Canon story**

 **2) There is very little pre canon story information and as such it would really be hard to create a story without taking a few 'liberties'**

 **So that's that. Also I have decided to bump up the rating to M for reasons that will be make themselves known here. Anyway, not much action going here. Mostly follows Naruto and Summer's journey through the four Kingdoms over the eight years and also them settling down and a special surprise at the end. The next chapter will probably deal with their children. Also some were wondering what Naruto is going to be doing during canon well I plan to have him adopt a Jiraiya-esque role in this story, so he will be travelling around doing things while coming back to teach from time to time. Summer will most likely become a teacher although whether she teaches at Beacon or Signal is still to be decided. Anyway, enough of this boring author's note. Enjoy the story and review. Reviews help me go faster. And someone corrected me on storm release being lightning and water. Thank you for that must have gotten mixed up.**

* * *

Naruto sighed in contentment as he leaned against a tree in a park in Atlas. He enjoyed moments like this in between jobs as huntsmen. Times when he could just relax and enjoy the company of his most precious person. He looked down and smiled as he saw Summer relaxing with her head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. He loved being able to just relax with Summer without having to think about missions or anything.

It had been six years since Naruto and Summer had graduated from Beacon Academy. In those six years, the pair had visited three of the four kingdoms, spending around two years in each of the kingdoms. They had started their careers as Huntsmen in Vale, spending two years in their native Kingdom, taking on missions and learning more about the kingdom in general. It was also some time after they had graduated that Naruto had decided to give Summer Chakra, using his sun mark to unlock the dormant chakra network and also bestowing her with the Sharingan for good measure. He recalled that fond memory of how excited she had been upon receiving her gift.

 _It was Summer's birthday that day and Naruto was raking his head trying to come up with a gift. It was still night outside so Summer had yet to awaken. Currently, Naruto was pacing inside his mindscape with the Bijuu watching with rapt amusement. He was walking back and forth while scratching his head trying to come up with a good birthday present to give to Summer since this was going to be her 21st birthday so he wanted to make it really special._

 _"Brat! Will you stop that annoying pacing? You are going to burn a whole in the mindscape." Kurama said as he rested his head on his paws._

 _"But I can't think of a good gift for Summer!" Naruto said._

 _"Relax Naruto I am sure she will like whatever you give to her." Gyuki said._

 _"Yes. After all, it is the thought and sincerity that counts the most when giving a gift." Kokuo said._

 _"Well I say you rock her world and tap that beauty. I mean you two haven't done anything with each other at all." Shukaku said with a mad grin._

 _"Shut up you ero-tanuki!" Naruto said while images of him and Summer getting it on assaulted his mind resulting in a light nosebleed._

 _"How about you give her Chakra Naruto?" Matatabi suggested._

 _"Wait I can do that?" Naruto said incredulously._

 _"You have the Sage's knowledge for goodness sake! It seems things never change. You are still as blur and stupid as ever." Kurama said._

 _"Hey I resent that I have gotten smarter here." Naruto countered._

 _"Anyway, Naruto yes you can give the gift of Chakra to others but I would be careful of who you give it to. You wouldn't want the same thing as the Shinobi world taking place here." Gyuki warned._

 _"Yeah I know but as long as we are careful with it and preach it as a way to protect those you love and to reach out to others then it will be fine I guess." Naruto said deep in thought._

 _"Your mate should be worthy enough to receive Chakra. In fact I support her getting chakra. Anyone who can keep your dumbass in line has my vote." Kurama said._

 _"Are any of you against me giving Summer Chakra?" Naruto asked the rest of the Bijuu._

 _"Thank you for considering all of our views Naruto but the choice is ultimately yours as the successor to the sage of the six paths and the first sage of the six paths in this world, you make the final decision." Chomei said._

 _"I feel that Summer is a pure soul. She has done nothing but treat you with love and kindness. Truly you have found a good mate Naruto." Son Goku commented._

 _"Alright then I guess that solves my problem of a birthday present." Naruto said as he left the mindscape._

 _"Honestly that kid only knows how to think about others. He cares more for others than about himself." Saiken mused._

 _"That is why he is so deserving to carry on father's legacy. Because he knows the power of unity and harmony, a power only usable by someone who places others before himself." Kurama said as the Bijuu all shared a smile before returning back to hibernation._

 _Sometime later that day in a secluded forest clearing,_

 _"Hey Summer, close your eyes. I have a present for you." Naruto said._

 _"What is it Naruto?" Summer asked excitedly. She felt Naruto place his right hand on her forehead. Naruto focused and unlocked her chakra system while imparting some of his power into her. Summer felt a surging warmth fill her body. She felt power she never knew before waiting to be used._

 _"There." Naruto said as he removed his hand from her forehead and took her hands in his. "I have given you the gift of Chakra and some of my own power. This will allow you to use some of my techniques although the extent of what you can do with chakra remains to be seem."_

 _"Are you sure about this Naruto? Giving me this power?" Summer asked, shocked by the gift._

 _"I trust you Summer. You have shown me nothing but kindness and love. I want to give you this power so that you can protect yourself and so we can remain together for as long possible." Naruto said while giving her a soft smile._

 _"I promise Naruto I will follow you everywhere and help you achieve your dream of peace." Summer said resolutely._

 _"And I promise that I will never leave you Summer." Naruto replied as the two shared a passionate kiss. The two who started in this world alone, now would always have each other for as long as they lived..._

Over the six years, Naruto had eased Summer into using her Chakra, teaching her what he knew from his own knowledge as well as the knowledge of the sage of the six paths. He discovered some interesting things over time as he trained Summer in using Chakra. First was that his Chakra had somehow gained an elevated state that allowed him to better understand others. He chalked this up to his chakra changing back to the concept of Ninshu and being used to connect people. Second was that he shared a mental bond with Summer and she was able to enter his mindscape to converse with the Bijuu and Vice Versa. They could communicate and understand each other through thought.

In terms of Chakra prowess, Summer on her own quite powerful. She didn't have the largest reserves but she did have excellent control. Thanks to the power Naruto gave her, she possessed the ability to use all five nature releases and her reserves were also around low Kage-level. Naruto had also managed to pass on the Sharingan to her and for some unknown reason, her Sharingan had evolved directly into the Mangekyou state but with no risk of blindness. Kurama suspected that it was due to Naruto sharing some of Indra's chakra with summer.

For training, Naruto had her use Shadow clones to speed up her training since they rarely had time to train. He had started her off doing basic chakra exercises while also making use of his Kamui dimension in order to train her in jutsu. Her excellent control allowed her to make use of Tsunade's super strength technique and she also had an aptitude for medical ninjutsu. Naruto had left her with the scrolls from Tsunade that he had brought with him so that she could learn at her own leisure.

He had thought her many jutsu but always focused on mastering what she knew first before moving on. To him this meant that she could perform Jutsu with either fewer hand seals or without the need for hand seals at all. This stemmed from the belief he shared with his father that if you could strike before your enemy then you would be the one left standing. Teaching her jutsu also allowed Naruto to explore some of the knowledge that the Six Paths Sage had left behind for him including some on jutsu and also on some other things like Six paths Senjutsu and some other aspects of the rinnegan.

He had also helped her master the Sharingan and her unique Mangekyou powers. Summer possessed the same ocular powers as Itachi Uchiha. Her left eye had the power of Amaterasu while her right eye had the power of Tsukuyomi. After she became proficient in using both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, which Naruto noted her application was quite unique compared to Itachi since she would change up the illusion to achieve the desired effects rather than just cause mental trauma. Summer using her Sharingan for the first time had been quite hilarious.

 _"Naruto, I feel an odd sensation in my eyes." Summer said one day as they were training chakra control exercises._

 _"Hmm, why don't you try focusing your chakra to your eyes?" Naruto advised. Summer did as suggested and when she opened her eyes, her regular silver eyes were replaced with blood red ones with three tomoes in each eye before they converged once more to form a black circle with four diagonal lines that nearly touch in the centre._

 _"Naruto, my eyes feel weird and everything looks funny. You look blue and why are you moving so slowly?" Summer said as she looked around with her new vision._

 _"Relax Summer everything is still the same it's just that you activated the Sharingan. I must have given it to you when I gave you some of my power." Naruto said before he went on to explain what the Sharingan could do. Summer was excitedly walking around the forest where they were training while testing out her new vision._

 _"Whoa, I feel really tired suddenly." Summer said as she fell over, Naruto catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground._

 _"Just stop the chakra flow to your eyes. You aren't used to them just yet so you are wasting a lot of chakra having them active. Over time you can activate them for as long as you need with minimal drain with training." Naruto said. Summer nodded in understanding as she managed to stand on her own. The two of them deciding to call it quits for the day and spend some time enjoying their last days in Vale._

During those six years, Summer had progressed to the point where she could easily go toe to toe with a Kage Level Shinobi from his own world with the only unknown factor being battle experience. While a strong huntsmen, Summer never had to fight against another huntsmen before so Naruto tried to remedy that problem by sparring with her on occasion. He had also used the power of the Creation of All Things in order to recreate her swords with Chakra conductive metal to allow her to fight with them in a similar way to his fusion sword.

She had learned many different elemental Jutsu and he had also thought her the Rasengan and also basic Fuinjutsu. Thanks to the knowledge left behind by the Sage of Six Paths, Naruto was now a master at Fuinjutsu and he thought Summer the basics as well as showing her the possibilities of what it could do. Occasionally, the two of them would brainstorm possible concepts for Fuinjutsu or things Summer wanted to see it do and they would work together to either try to achieve it or get close enough to the desired result. One interesting thing to note was that her Susanoo was pink, much to her glee. Naruto mused that the Susanoos probably took the same colour as the dominant emotion of their user at the time of first manifestation.

Madara's was blue probably representing his desire to protect his clan. Sasuke's was purple to show his hatred. Itachi's was orange probably to show his regret at his actions. Naruto's was blue to show his desire to protect his precious people while Summer's was pink because... well because it was Summer's susanoo. This made Naruto ponder the capability of changing the colour of the susanoo. In his mind it would be totally awesome to have an orange Susanoo.

Aside from training and seeing the world of Remnant, Naruto had been busy establishing contacts and building up not only his own reputation but also a spy network of reliable contacts just like Jiraiya had in the elemental nations. He had come to understand the value of knowledge and he felt having a strong spy network would benefit in the coming storm which he felt was approaching the world of Remnant soon.

Naruto had also taken the time to get to know the organization known as the white fang. He found their goals quite admirable and their current method of operation was one that he was not against. However, having had experience in the Shinobi world, Naruto did not take chances and created a strengthened blood clone that would infiltrate the White Fang under the alias of Menma. He had Matatabi stay with the blood clone so that it could operate indefinately and to also create believable faunus features such as cat ears. The strengthened clone would act as his contact with the White Fang. The organization was looking more and more similar to the Akatsuki every time he interacted with it that he feared it would go down the same dark path of peace through fear.

Spending time in each of the four kingdoms made Naruto draw similarities between them and the hidden villages back in his original world. Vale was like Konoha, surrounded by lush forests. Vacuo reminded him a lot of Suna with the hot desert like climate. Mistral reminded him of Kiri and a little of Iwa. And although he had yet to spend the same amount of time here in Atlas as the other kingdoms, it was shaping up to be very similar to Kumo with its strong Military and air fleet.

Naruto and Summer were building up a strong rapport as huntsmen, having never failed a mission before and completing all their missions with deadly efficiency with little casualties except for Grimm. They had also bumped into Taiyang a few times while he was on his world travels. Most often working with him for a short while before Taiyang would move on seeking greater thrill and to help more people along the way. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar soft hand on his cheek.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Summer said as she ran her hand on his cheek, tracing his whisker marks.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the time we've spent together and how long it's been since we've been back in vale." Naruto said while taking in the appearance of his now 26 year old lover. Summer had become a beautiful young woman now, filling out well. Her breasts had developed from the modest B-cup when she graduated Beacon to now large and full C-cups border lining on D-cups. She had gotten even more shapely and toned with all the training they had been doing and the love the two shared had never once died down.

"Yeah. It's been four years since we last were in Vale." Summer said as Naruto helped her up. Dusting off her cloak as she stood up. Their appearance remained largely the same since their graduation from Beacon Academy with the only change being the black cloaks with red clouds that they would sometimes wear when doing missions.

"Well then, I guess we should get going it's almost late and we should find our apartment for the next two years before it gets too dark." Naruto said as he offered and arm which Summer gladly accepted, wrapping it in her bosom and leaning her head against his shoulder. The two walked in comfortable silence towards the place that they would call home for the next two years, enjoying each other's company.

Time Skip: 2 Years.

Their 2 years spent in Atlas had come to an end. Naruto had got to know some of the people in this Kingdom including adding a few more contacts to his roster in the spy network. He had met one of the up and coming people in Atlas, a young man by the name of James Ironwood. He seemed like a good man but at the same time was oddly reminiscent of Danzo except without the war hawk's insanity but still sharing his beliefs in the importance of being a strong dominant military power and acting first asking questions later. Naruto foresaw problems with this man and an up and coming huntsmen by the name of Ozpin who Naruto felt would most likely become the next headmaster of Beacon Academy. Naruto chuckled to himself as the two seemed to remind him a little bit of the competition between old man third and Danzo back when they were friends and rivals.

Today was the day they were due to leave for Vale and settle down for a while. Naruto feeling that he had seen enough of the other kingdoms and his spy network was established enough such that it would be a good idea to create a base of operations. He also wanted to finally tie the knot with Summer and wanted to start a family. While Summer was busy getting some trinkets to bring back home to Vale with them, Naruto was packing up the apartment, storing their personal belongings in storage scrolls before sending it off into his Kamui dimension.

'Today's the day. It's now or never I guess.' Naruto thought to himself as he sat down on the couch while waiting for Summer to return. In his right hand was a small box that he wanted to propose to Summer with. He heard the doorbell ring and quickly got up to greet Summer.

"Hey Summer, I have something important I need to ask you." Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah sure Naruto, what's up?" Summer responded. Immediately Naruto went down on one knee in front of her and presented her the ring, earning a shocked gasp from her.

"Summer, I have known you for twelve years now. We have spent these last 8 years journeying together and my love for has grown by leaps and bounds. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You alone have my heart like no one else will. So will you Summer Rose do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife, staying by my side forever?" Naruto asked.

There was silence as Summer seemed to take awhile to register the words.

"Yes, Yes I will Naruto." Summer said in utter happiness as Naruto slid the ring onto her finger. She immediately tackled Naruto to the ground hugging the life out of him as the two of them shared a passionate kiss, both feeling completely content, the world melting away as the only thing they had eyes for was each other.

The two of them made held their wedding as soon as was possible upon their return to Vale. They had a conservative function with only their closest friends in attendance. Safe to say Naruto was completely shocked upon seeing Summer in a wedding dress, with the Bijuu inside him laughing at their host and how he could deal with threats to the world and face down the likes of Madara Uchiha without fear but turned into an utter mess upon seeing his soon to be wife in her wedding dress. The Wedding went on without a hitch and they got to catch up with many of their old friends in Vale. Taiyang even came back to Vale just for their wedding. Team BLUR taking the opportunity to exchange stories. Taiyang, Naruto and Summer sharing with Qrow about some of their adventures in the other Kingdoms while Qrow told them about his time as a huntsmen as well as being a teacher at Signal Academy.

As the celebration to the wedding died down, Naruto swept Summer of her feet and used the hiraishin to take them back to the house in Patch which he had commissioned some time back with the help of Qrow to be their new home for them and their eventual children. He created a clone to open the door for them and set summer down on their bed. Summer kissed him softly on the lips before she went off to the bathroom. Naruto took off his uncomfortable suit, leaving him in only a white undershirt and his black pants.

 **Lemon Start**

Naruto's jaw almost dropped when he saw his new wife step out in some sexy lingerie that accentuated all her curves. She sauntered over to him, purposefully exaggerating the sway in her hips to get him excited. Naruto felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight and the room heat up. Summer sat in his lap and proceeded to crash her lips against his. Naruto wrapped his arms around Summer's waist while she ran hers through his silky blond hair. They continued to kiss as Naruto ran his hands along her sides. Naruto brushed his tongue against Summer's lower lip asking for entrance. Summer was more than happy to oblige as she proceeded to use her own tongue to get a taste of Naruto as well. Their fleshy appendages fighting for dominance before Summer finally relented and let Naruto take the lead.

Naruto was now actually thanking Kami for all the times he had listened to Jiraiya talk about pleasing a woman now since he could actually put it to use making his wife happy. He lifted her up by her waist and laid her gently down on the bed as he used his elbows to support himself before he went back to kissing his wife again, complete with tongue. His hands were not idle as Naruto was busy making out with his new wife. He trailed his hands up and down her body, feeling each of her curves, taking note of how she responded to his touch. He finally broke off from the kiss and stared lovingly at her before he proceeded to nip at the sensitive skin around her neck. Causing Summer to let out a moan.

Naruto's hands cupped her breasts through the lace material of her bra, causing her to shudder a little and gasp as she felt sensations she never imagined before. Naruto snaked one of his hands behind her back and unclipped her bra before tossing it to the side, taking a moment to drink in his wife's beautiful figure. His hands got to work massage her breasts, toying with the sensitive skin before he lightly pinched Summer's nipples, flicking and playing with them using his index finger and thumb causing Summer to moan in delight. He got a sudden idea and moved his head down to capture her right nipple in his mouth, sucking on it lightly before using his tongue to play with it. This earned a gasp of pleasure from Summer who arched her back in an attempt to pull him closer. He pinched the other nipple to balance the pleasure she was feeling before swapping sides and doing the same time, Summer's moan echoing in the room as she felt the heat building in her nether regions.

Naruto let his right hand trail south towards Summer's lower lips, brushing against them through the fabric of her now semi wet panties. Summer let out an audible gasp as she felt him touch her in that place even if it was through her panties. Naruto smirked a little at his wife's reactions as he continued to tease her lower lips through the fabric, lightly rubbing her flower before playing with her clit. He raised his head to capture her lips once more, silencing a moan as his hand dipped into her panties, playing with her flower directly as Summer bucked her hips in an attempt to increase her pleasure. Naruto slipped a finger inside of her, parting her walls for the first time as he could feel her moaning in delight through the kiss. He moved his finger in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace before picking up speed, causing Summer's moans to become louder and more heated as she felt the heat in her core building.

Naruto slid a second finger into her, causing her to moan even louder as she was nearing her climax. Naruto felt her walls tightening around his fingers as she finally reached her peak, grinding her hips against his hand in order to try and make her orgasmic high last as long as possible. She went slack on the bed for the moment as she felt the wave of pleasure his her body. Naruto removed his fingers from inside of her, bringing them up to his face before licking her juices clean from his fingers. Taking the time to enjoy her taste fully.

Summer recovered from her orgasm and decided that it was time for Naruto to feel good. She flipped their positions such that he was now the one below. She smiled sweetly at him before cupping the bulge in his pants with her slender hand. She moved down to the zipper of his pants and took them off leaving him in only his orange boxers before those were also quickly tossed to the side, exposing his member which stood at full mast and was rock hard. Summer was a little scared of his length and girth, wondering how such a thing could fit inside of her.

She shook of her shock before encircling it with her slender hands, pumping the shaft a few times before one of her hands went to massage his balls, earning a low groan of approval. She gave a few tentative licks to the shaft, going from the base to the tip, causing Naruto to shudder. She then engulfed the tip of his member in her mouth, causing him to let out a groan in pleasure. She proceeded to take his entire length in her throat, bobbing her head up and down, driving Naruto over the edge as he felt pressure build in his balls. He grabbed the sides of her head, keeping her in place as he proceeded to climax, shooting rope after rope of semen into her mouth. He let go of her head and Summer released his member from her mouth, swirling his essence in her mouth before she swallowed all of it, finding the taste to her liking.

Naruto flipped her onto the bed, reversing their positions once more as he settled himself above her, keeping her legs spread using his own as he pressed his member at her awaiting entrance. Naruto looked at Summer for confirmation getting a look of pure love and lust as she nodded for him to continue. Naruto entered her in one swift movement, breaking through her virgin barrier, causing her to whimper in pain. Naruto had to resist the urge to just plow into her as he felt her velvety walls cling tightly to his member. Summer on the other hand felt as though she was going to be split in half as she felt her walls being parted to accommodate her husband's first access.

Naruto waited for her to get adjusted to having his length inside of her. Kissing away the tears in the corner of her eyes and giving her long passionate kisses to try and take her mind off the pain as it passed. After some time Summer nodded at him to continue. Naruto pulled out his member until only the tip was left inside before sheathing himself fully inside his wife once more. He continued to pump in and out of her slowly to allow Summer to get used to the sensation and the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as Summer let out loud moans of approval while Naruto grunted as he felt his wife's insides try and milk him for all his semen.

Summer demanded Naruto to go faster and he obliged, using her hips as a hold to allow him to increase his pace as he sawed in and out of his wife, causing the pleasure they both felt increase. Naruto shifted his hands to her breasts as they bounced hypnotically from the pounding, tweaking her nipples so as to get her to feel more pleasure before he moved to capture one of them in his mouth, continuing to pound deep into her, occasionally teasing the entrance to her womb. Eventually he felt himself getting close to his release once more.

"Summer, I'm close." Naruto grunted out as he continued to thrust in and out of his wife.

"I'm close too Naruto let us finish together." Summer said as she placed a hand on his cheek. She brought his head to hers for a searing kiss as Naruto felt himself reaching his end. Naruto thrust into her one last time as he spread the entrance to her womb, spraying rope after rope of cum into her awaiting canal, painting her insides white. The feeling of having her insides filled by the man she loved sent Summer over the edge as she reached her own climax, her walls tightening around Naruto's member, trying to milk it for every last bit of semen. Naruto pulled out of her and held her close as his legs pulled the covers over their nude bodies.

 **Lemon Over**

"You were amazing my love." Naruto said as he looked lovingly at his new wife.

"And you were to dear." Summer said as she nuzzled into his chest, enjoying his familiar warmth.

Naruto could not think of any other time in his life when he ever felt this happy or this content. He had a whole life ahead of him together with his new wife Summer Uzumaki and he looked forward to the day when he would eventually be able to hold on to their children, happiness overwhelming the two of them as they finally fell asleep from the events of the day.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Next chapter will be the last pre-canon chapter and it will follow the children as they grow up as well as that mission that Summer is supposed to die on but she will not be in this story. Anyway read and review. Not much happening action wise mostly touching on what they did over the eight years they spent as huntsmen together before settling down. I also did this in order to make the ages more believable since when Ruby is 15, Ozpin calls refers to Qrow as a dusty old Qrow so I would assume that he would be close to 50 or at least in his 40s so by my calculation, At the end of this chapter, Naruto and Summer are 28. So when Ruby is 15 they will be 43 years old. I'm placing Ozpin as about a year below that. And Glynda around 5-7 years below Ozpin. Anyway that's all for now. Hopefully I can complete the pre canon chapter and maybe a little bit of canon before I go on Hiatus on October the 5th. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Growing Up Mysteries**

 **Hey there again here is another new chapter of what is currently my most popular story thus far on fanfiction. This chapter basically shows the growth of the children with Naruto and Summer and some of their training in Chakra. It also provides the kicker event that will spur Naruto to travel the world tracking clues about the Grimm and checking his spy networks. He will be similar to Jiraiya in Naruto canon and somewhat like Sasuke in the epilogue. Also I have decided not to add anymore children to the roster so Summer and Naruto will have two daughters, Yang and Ruby. I have decided to give Yang fire and lightning affinity while Ruby will have wind and water. They will both get the Sharingan but I won't have them getting the Mangekyou form so soon. So they won't be born with it.**

* * *

Naruto was hopping through the trees after a mission to clear his head as he was making his way back to his house. He smiled fondly as he looked forward to seeing his family after being away for a week and a half on a Grimm extermination mission. He was away for longer because he was busy checking out his spy network as well as keeping tabs on the white fang. He frowned as he thought about the white fang. It really was like Akatsuki now. It had been all about equality between the races through peaceful movements in the past but now they were getting increasingly violent and some bystanders have been injured during their recent 'demonstrations'. The organization was really troubling him and that was why he needed to clear his mind before seeing his family.

He stopped for a moment to hold the locket that was tied around his neck. He opened it to show a picture of his wife and his two daughters. One was a blond haired girl with purple eyes almost like his mother Kushina and the other was a dark red almost black haired girl with silver eyes just like her mother. He smiled fondly as he thought about his family. He still recalled what happened when Summer had told him that she was pregnant.

 _"Hey Naruto, I have some news for you." Summer said as she walked into Naruto's study where he was currently doing some work._

 _"What is it Summer?" Naruto said as his wife took a seat on his lap._

 _"I'm pregnant." Summer said._

 _...Silence..._

 _...Silence..._

 _"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a father? I'm going to be a father!" Naruto cheered after letting the statement settle in. He carried Summer by her waist and proceeded to spin around in joy._

 _"Put me down Naruto!" Summer shouted as she pounded on his arms._

 _"Sorry about that. I'm just so excited you know? A family. Our family." Naruto said as he put Summer down. Summer placed a hand on his cheek while smiling lovingly at him._

 _"I know Naruto. I'm excited about this too. But at the same time I'm a little scared. Are we ready to be parents?" Summer said._

 _"Summer, I don't think anyone is ever ready to be a parent and I don't even know what having a father or a mother means since I never got to have a family growing up." Naruto said. While Summer gave him a sad smile knowing the kind of childhood Naruto had._

 _"But I promise you I will be there for you and the child. I will support, love and treasure the child and do my best as a father." Naruto stated resolutely, Summer giving a warm smile before they shared a happy kiss._

This made Naruto recall the time when Summer actually gave birth to their first daughter. Going through pregnancy was tough. The sweet and caring Summer became a monster at times thanks to her mood swings and she kept craving the weirdest foods, forcing Naruto to sometimes use the Hiraishin to visit the other kingdoms to get the food that she wanted. Then came the actual birth. Naruto could not remember ever going through a more painful period.

 _"Hang in there Summer. You are doing a great job." Naruto said as his hand was being held by his wife as she was going into labor._

 _"You are telling me to hang in there? Why don't you try going through this. It hurts so much! I'm going to kill you for putting me through this Naruto!" Summer screamed. Naruto winced as he felt several of his bones in his hand break from Summer's strength. He bit his lips to muffle the pain and kept a calm facade as he forced purified chakra to heal his hand and also to help ease Summer's pain._

 _After a good while of his wife shouting obscenities and enduring her super strength, the birth was finally successful and the doctors handed Summer a little blue bundle that contained their daughter. There was a tuft of blond hair peeking through and both Naruto and Summer smiled warmly at their little blond bundle of joy. Summer rocked the bundle gently in her arms and smiled warmly at it as the baby cooed softly._

 _"What should we name her?" Summer asked turning to her husband._

 _"How about Yang?" Naruto said._

 _"Yang Uzumaki. I like the sound of that. Would you like to hold her?" Summer said as she handed the bundle to her husband._

 _"Hey there Yang. I'm your dad. I don't know if I'm suited to be a father but I promise you will grow up with the things I never got to have." Naruto said as he rocked the bundle back and forth smiling at his daughter as her purple eyes stared into his blue ones._

'And to think that just two years after that we had Ruby.' Naruto thought to himself as he recalled the birth of his second daughter. While his first daughter took more after his side of the family with Kushina's eyes and the blonde hair and some facial features, Ruby took more after her mother Summer and had black hair that turned red at the ends and a very similar facial structure to Summer and even had her silver eyes.

"I still remember the day we told Qrow and Taiyang that we had named them as Yang and Ruby's godfathers." Naruto said to himself as he remembered introducing his former team to his daughters. With Ruby immediately taking a liking to Qrow while Yang preferred the more carefree Taiyang.

Both if his daughters were his little bundles of joy. Yang took more after him in personality and was playful and adventurous. Ruby was more shy and reserved but both had great potential. Yang was now eight and Ruby was now six. Deciding that his mind was clear enough, he used the Hiraishin to get back to his house in an instant, feeling for the marker that was placed on the door. He opened it and gave a greeting. Instantly two blurs, one blond and one red glomped him.

"Daddy. You're back!" Yang shouted as she and Ruby both hugged their father tightly.

"Where did you go Daddy?" Ruby asked.

"Daddy had to go and do some work. Sorry he had to be gone for so long. Now how have my two little girls been doing." Naruto said.

"We've been good daddy. When are you going to teach us how to do cool things like you and mom can do?" Yang pestered.

"Yeah dad. We want to learn how to do cool things like you and mom and help people too." Ruby chorused.

"Soon. The two of you are still a little young to start learning." Naruto said. In truth Yang was old enough but Naruto wanted to wait till he could train both Yang and Ruby at the same time before teaching them things.

"Promise?" Yang asked with a cute pout that Naruto had to use all of his willpower not to crumble under.

"Yes. I promise now where is your mother?" Naruto said as he let go of his two daughters.

"Mommy is in the kitchen making cookies again. But she won't let us eat ramen." Ruby said. Both his daughters had somehow gotten his addiction to ramen but Summer had been quick to curb it, only allowing them to get Ramen once a week. His daughters also had a sweet tooth and Summer really liked baking cookies for them.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and smiled as he saw his wife tapping her feet expectantly while staring at the oven timer. She was wearing her white hooded cloak as usual but the hood was down. She still looked the same as eight years ago, her age seemingly stopped. Kurama had explained that Naruto had given her some of the Uzumaki longevity when he shared his chakra with her, giving her a lifespan close to his. His daughters would also have an extended lifespan. Naruto himself had seemed to not age since he reached his late twenties. His unruly blond hair was now trimmed well and he wore an orange long sleeved shirt that had black stripes on the bottom and on the cuffs. He wore black shinobi pants tucked into combat boots. Over that he had a white cloak with red flames on the bottom tied with a gold chain at the front.

"Hello dear. Did you miss me?" Naruto said as he hugged his wife from behind. Summer yelped for a moment before relaxing into his familiar touch. She turned around and kissed him before speaking.

"I did miss you love. The kids did too. Although I am very bored ever since you forbade me from taking missions ever since that accident." Summer said.

"You know that I am just worried about you. I don't want to lose you Summer. When I found you that day, I was so scared." Naruto said as he recalled the events of Summer's last mission.

 _Naruto was currently out in the city with his two daughters while his wife was away on a routine patrol mission in the outskirts of patch. He had just returned from buying ice cream for his two little angels when he felt a disturbing feeling in his gut that made his heart clench. He immediately tried to feel out Summer's marker and he became even more worried when he found her chakra levels to be in the red. Acting quickly, he teleported his kids back to the house._

 _"What's wrong daddy?" Yang asked._

 _"Listen Yang, I need you to be a good older sister and look after Ruby for me. Something might have happened to your mother and I need to go and see if she is alright. I will leave a clone behind with you just in case. Can you do that for me?" Naruto said as he knelt down to be level with his eldest daughter._

 _"I will daddy. Will mommy be alright?" Yang asked._

 _"I promise I will bring her back Yang." Naruto said as he created a clone. He stood back up and after rubbing the head of his eldest daughter affectionately teleported to the location of his wife fully prepared for battle._

 _When he finally got to the place where Summer was, he felt his heart clench even harder. Summer was surrounded by Grimm and she was unconscious. Naruto's mind was racing a mile a minute as he wondering why there was such a high concentration of Grimm in patch. He acted on instinct and went into Kurama mode, forming chakra arms that proceeded to tear the Grimm apart as though they were twigs, some of them falling to Rasengans that the limbs made. Quickly rushing to his wife's side, Naruto held her in his arms, tears filling the corner of his eyes as he feared the worst._

 _"Summer! Summer! Please hang on! You can't leave me." Naruto pleaded as he held her close to him, not getting any response as she was oddly pale._

 ** _'Naruto, listen to me, she used so much of her chakra that she is in danger of dying, the only way for you to save her is to jump start her chakra. You can either transfer more of your power at the risk of your own life or you can transfer one of us into her and we can do the rest.' Kurama communicated to his partner._**

 _'But I can't do that to any of you. I can't let you be sealed away into another person.' Naruto communicated back._

 ** _'Naruto I do not mind being transferred into your mate. All your life you have lived for others, giving your all for the sake of people who were your enemy. This time allow us to help you instead Naruto' Gyuki said._**

 _'Very well then. Thank you very much for this Gyuki.' Naruto relayed._

 ** _'Heh, I have a feeling that she we will be every bit as fun as Killer Bee was but without the terrible rapping.' Gyuki mused._**

 _Naruto got to work quickly, summoning the sealing altar and preparing everything for the transfer ritual so that he could transfer and seal Gyuki into Summer in order to save her life. He carried out the necessary steps after laying Summer down in the sealing altar. He transferred Gyuki over into Summer's body, which shook in pain as it adapted to the tailed beast's chakra. He quickly placed a Hakke Fuin on her that was similar to his own to keep Gyuki stable within her body._

 _'Is it working?' Naruto asked._

 ** _'Now you need to channel some of your Yang power into her body while Gyuki helps from inside her.' Kurama instructed._**

 _Naruto did as he was told, using the Sun mark of the sage in order to push Yang chakra through Summer's body which seemed to gradually return to life. He kept going as he noticed her eyes flutter open before she settled on his face. His eyes were slightly red from his tears and she could see the radiant golden flames surrounding his body as he was still in Kurama mode._

 _"Naruto?" Summer said weakly._

 _"I'm here Summer. Everything is going to be alright. The Grimm are gone." Naruto said as he pulled her into a tight hug. Hoping that this was true and that she was alive._

 _"I'm fine now Naruto. I'm sorry for making you worry." Summer said while running her hands through his hair._

 _"I was so worried you know. When I sense that your energy was in the red then when I got her you were unconscious and the Grimm surrounded you." Naruto said._

 _"Shh. It's okay Naruto. You know I would never leave you. And I knew you would come to save me." Summer said. The two shared a kiss before Naruto brought Summer back home for rest. He forbid her from taking on any missions from that day forward until she could completely master Gyuki's chakra._

"I know you were worried but that was that day love. I've recovered right now and I don't want to be cooped up all the time." Summer said.

"I will let you go once you have finished your training in using Gyuki's chakra. Right now you can control the chakra but you haven't been able to do a full transformation which means that you aren't fully in sync with him yet so you don't have access to his full power. Please Summer. It will make me feel more at peace knowing that Gyuki has got your back." Naruto said to her with a soft expression.

"I know you just worry about me. And I will do it because I do not want to risk leaving our daughters alone with you. Who knows what might happen to them." Summer said with a shudder.

"Hey. I can take care of them!" Naruto said as he finally caught the joke.

"I know you can but our children will grow up knowing both a father's and mother's love. Anyway, what have you found out while checking in with your informants?" Summer said changing the subject.

"Nothing much. Just the White Fang has been getting increasingly more violent and are planning more of their new 'protests' soon. I also investigated some things related to Grimm but I haven't been able to really find anything. I know it has something to do with the shattered moon and the origin of man." Naruto said with a serious face.

"I see. Well then, when are you going to train our daughters?" Summer asked knowing how much Ruby and Yang wanted to learn how to do the 'cool' things their parents could.

"When Ruby turns eight then we will start training them together to keep things simpler. I might be a little busy these next few weeks creating another identity." Naruto said recalling another thing he had to do.

"Another one? Don't you already have Menma or as most people call him Kitsune in the white fang already?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. This one is to be a vigilante of sorts. It will allow me to act upon things without having any links to us or to have repercussions to any of the kingdoms and I already have a persona in mind." Naruto said seriously.

"You are taking things awfully seriously right now Naruto. Is something going one Naruto?" Summer asked.

"I don't know Summer. I honestly hope that I am just being paranoid but I cannot help the feeling that a storm is coming." Naruto said.

Time Skip: Two Years.

Two years seemed to pass by quickly as both Yang and Ruby were now ready to be trained by their parents. The two were extremely excited to learn how to do cool things like their parents and also wanted to go on an adventure and save people and help others just like their parents did. Naruto had helped them to awaken their dormant bloodlines and was pleased to know that they both had inherited the Sharingan from him and Summer. It was one of the more multi-purpose Kekkai Genkai that existed.

Their training mainly consisted of general chakra control to help them make full use of their large reserves and also to help them learn Jutsu. He also though them basic weapon training together with Summer. He took note of what each of his daughters liked so that he could create and individual training regime for each of his daughters that would play to their own strengths and help them in overcoming some of their weaknesses. For this first year, they would train together in the basics before Summer and Naruto would take turns in teaching them the more advanced stuff.

While Naruto and Summer rarely took missions during this period of time because they wanted to dedicate themselves to training their two daughters, Naruto was not idle. Naruto had created another alias to operate from the shadows for him. Thus the legend of the man in the orange mask was created in remnant. The man named Tobi once again walked the earth thanks to the use of a strengthened blood clone. The main purpose of the alias was to allow 'Naruto' to act in situations as he saw fit without drawing any flak. Tobi had quickly built a reputation as a fearsome man who was untouchable due to his semblance which was simply Kamui. He was being hailed as a hero by the general public while the authorities viewed him as a villain who wanted power and should not be allowed to run free or trusted.

As time went on, Naruto would occasionally take the time off to investigate the increasing Grimm activity or sudden changes in their behavior pattern using his Rinnegan to track their energies. Most often his searches led to little clues or sometimes even to dead ends but he made sure to collate everything together in a journal in his study for future reference. He would always make sure to leave behind a clone to help Summer in training Yang and Ruby even though he knew Summer could do it on her own since he knew how much his daughters liked having him around when they trained.

Yang had shown great aptitude for hand to hand combat and her energetic personality made her seem almost like a female version of Lee only replacing the constant preaching of the flames of youth with bad puns and jokes. This of course made Naruto shudder a little at the thought of having someone similar to Lee running around but he quickly dismissed that thought. He thought Yang a variation of Might Guy's Taijutsu using scrolls that he had. Substituting the need for the eight gates formation with copious amounts of Chakra and good control. This combined with the Sharingan to help her counter and read her opponents moves made her a formidable person to face in close combat.

Ruby on the other hand showed great aptitude for weapons of various shapes and sizes. Although shy, the way she gushed at different weapons whenever Naruto or Summer would bring out new ones to try during training made Naruto compare her to Tenten. Ruby could use a sword well and was quick to pick up any sort of weapon after being given some time to use it. However, she did not really have a preference for any single weapon just yet and so Naruto and Summer created a multipurpose style derived from various weapon wielding techniques that they thought her that would give her a strong foundation when she finally decided on what weapon she wanted to use.

Aside from training them in combat skills, Yang and Ruby were also given an introduction to ninjutsu. Although Summer had somehow gotten an affinity to all five chakra natures through Naruto giving her some of his chakra, neither Yang nor Ruby had an affinity to all five chakra natures. Yang had an affinity for Fire and Lightning while Ruby got Water, Wind and Earth. In addition to elemental ninjutsu which they were both thought in their respective elements, they were also thought standard techniques like the Rasengan, shadow clones and of course the substitution and transformation techniques.

In between training Yang and Ruby, Naruto would go on full on spars with Summer so that he could help her practice some of the more destructive things in her arsenal such as the tailed beast transformation and the complete body Susanoo. The spars were also good to help keep Naruto in shape and familiar with his more powerful techniques so as to not get rusty in using things like Kurama mode, Sage mode and his own Susanoo.

"Time flies by so fast don't you think? In a few months both of them will be heading off to signal academy. They grow up so fast. It felt like it was only yesterday that they were in our arms, innocent to the ways of the world." Naruto mused as he watched Ruby and Yang spar in the private training grounds underneath their home. He was seated down against a wall and Summer was next to him, putting her weight against his shoulder as he had an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Now you sound like some old man dear. You knew they would grow up this is life. Time waits for no man. Still was it wise to get Ruby entered into Signal two years early?" Summer said as she watched Yang counter Ruby's Water Dragon Bullet Technique with the fire based version of that same element.

"I don't know if it's a correct decision but those two are almost inseparable and Ruby is more than ready for what Signal Academy can throw at her. Besides if we didn't let her follow Yang, she would be continuously pestering us to let her go." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"You are right about that." Summer said.

"Great job you two. Now why don't you both call it a day? That's enough training for now and both of you need to start getting ready to start your time at Signal Academy." Naruto said as he handed his daughters towels to clean off the perspiration from the training spar.

"Oh will we get to see uncle Qrow?" Yang asked.

"Yes you two will get to meet Uncle Qrow in fact he will be one of your instructors at signal academy." Naruto said.

"Yay! We get to meet uncle Qrow." Ruby cheered.

"Now, when you both go to Signal, I want you two to be good. Listen to your teachers and don't give them trouble. Well not too much trouble anyway. I won't be around as often because there are some things I need to do in the other kingdoms and in some other places. So I need to apologize for not being around as often for the two of you. But I will make sure to come visit you both and your mother as often as I can. Can you forgive your old man for not being able to see you two grow up in school with the passing of each day?" Naruto said as he knelt down so he was level with his two daughters.

"It's okay daddy. We understand. Daddy needs to go out to save the world." Yang said.

"Yeah daddy needs to go stop the bad guys." Ruby chorused.

"That's right. I need to protect everyone, especially the both of you and your mother because the three of you are my most precious people. But do you remember the three most important things I thought you?" Naruto said.

"Not everyone is evil. Some are just misguided while others are merely expressing their hurt. Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. We must always do our best to understand others and their viewpoints before judging their decisions and actions." Yang and Ruby said in unison.

"That's right. Now why don't the two of you go shower? It's almost time for dinner." Naruto said. Yang and Ruby nodded and left to their own rooms.

"Do you really need to go on your own for so long?" Summer asked a little sadly.

"You know that the mystery surrounding the Grimm needs to be solved and I need to keep track of the white fang. Too much is going on too fast and it seems suspicious." Naruto said.

"I know but still can't I at least go with you?" Summer asked.

"Summer, only the Rinnegan can track the traces of the Grimm's energy. And I need you here to look after our family and just in case anything happens." Naruto said.

"You know if not for the bond we share I would think that you were leaving for so long to cheat on me." Summer joked trying to forget her sadness.

"You know I only have eyes for you." Naruto reassured.

"Well I could use some 'reassurance' if you know what I mean." Summer said.

"Well then I guess as a dutiful husband it is my job to make sure my wife is satisfied." Naruto said with a grin as he swept Summer off her feet before carrying her off to their room for some fun.

Time Skip first day at Signal Academy.

"Well girls, this is it, Signal Academy, the place that will be your second home for the next four years." Naruto said as he walked with his daughters and wife to the school for the first and possibly only time.

"It's going to be so awesome Ruby. We finally get to start out journey at becoming Huntsmen." Yang said excitedly.

"Be good now and I will see you later at home." Summer said to her two daughters.

"Make sure to listen to your mother and I will hopefully see you at the end of the month." Naruto said as he rubbed the top of both of his daughters' heads affectionately before kneeling down to their level to allow them to give them a goodbye kiss.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Please come home safe and soon Dad." Yang and Ruby said before they walked into Signal Academy.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Naruto said as he took one last look at the disappearing figures of his two daughters.

"Please be safe and come home soon." Summer said as she kissed Naruto passionately before handing him a packed lunch.

"I will and I'll make sure to keep talking to you through the bond and the tailed beast plane. See you soon my love." Naruto said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I hope you return back soon too dear." Summer said while holding her hands over her heart.

With that Yang and Ruby Uzumaki had started their journey to becoming huntsmen like their parents. Over their four years at Signal Academy, Naruto would often visit his family, trying his best to visit at least once a month just like he had promised. He always made time to come back home for any special occasions. Naruto would be kept busy getting information and distributing it, putting a stop to certain white fang operations and also trying to uncover the truth behind the Grimm and their aggression towards man. All this while spreading the message of peace and the teachings of Ninshu per the request of the six paths sage.

During those four years, Yang and Ruby would finally decide on their preferred style of combat. Yang had decided to specialize in hand to hand combat and her weapon, Ember Celica were a pair of gauntlets that fired shotgun shells and could conduct chakra. They also tied in with the Nintaijutsu that her father had thought her. Ruby on the other hand was so impressed by Qrow's Scythe that she ended up deciding to use a similar weapon that she named Crescent Rose. Using a bastardized version of the Bukijutsu and Kenjutsu that she had been thought to wield the weapon. Summer had been taking on missions more actively since she had less to do, often going on missions that sent her to more remote locations solo so she could cut loose and let Gyuki stretch his tails. After about two years of that, Summer decided to take up a teaching job at Beacon Academy, where Ozpin had become the headmaster of sometime back. Now, it was time for a new chapter in the lives of Yang and Ruby Uzumaki as they would be entering Beacon Academy soon and they would finally achieve their dream of becoming excellent huntsmen just like their parents.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Next chapter will cover the pre Beacon academy canon stuff including some stuff from the trailers that I want to address, namely Blake's pre academy things. Next chapter will also explore some of what Naruto's Tobi alias does. It will also have a snippet of what Naruto is doing while he once again travels the world of Remnant in order to solve the mysteries and bring peace. So read and Review. What did you guys think about making Summer a Jinchuriki? Someone actually suggested that Naruto and Summer should adopt people like Neo and Cinder to turn them away from the path of evil. I did consider it but in the end I decided to not change the canon characters too much so that I wouldn't have to introduce to many OC characters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Heading off to Beacon Academy**

 **Yay another new chapter. Hopefully I can push out two chapters before I need to go on my two month long Hiatus to prepare for my finals. Anyway this chapter doesn't contain much action. It mostly followed some of the content I wanted to address in the trailers in respect to my story and also the first episode. Here we learn what Naruto has been up to while on his travels and also a little bit of Tobi action thrown in for good fun. Also about the not adopting Neo, Cinder and Blake thingy, I wanted them to realize the errors of their ways through their interactions with Naruto or his aliases. Sort of like how he could change people like Obito and Nagato and turn them good again. Also as to the idea of having a counter to Naruto, yes there will be an OP Grimm but that will come later on. Also thinking of having a Bijuu level Grimm because of a noob mistake on Naruto's part that forces him to reveal more of his power to the world, but this point is not certain yet. May decide to introduce an Otsusuki in this fic because since they are aliens then it would be quite easy to tie them in. No one from Narutoverse will be introduced to this story because there is no way for them to leave the dimension of the elemental nations. Anyway enough with the boring author's note. On with the story. Banzai!**

* * *

Naruto sighed for the possibly the sixth time that day as he sat down in the floor of the forest, leaning his back against a tree. For the past four years he had been trying to find out more about the Grimm and figure out the reason behind their aggression towards humanity. The main problem was that the Grimm dissolve after being slain and as such there was nothing he could really do about it. His Rinnegan did allow him to see faint traces of Grimm energy but that was a weak lead and all he really found was that the Grimm have a hive mentality that causes them to go after humans. He also learnt that the stronger Grimm can resist this to a degree but the 'programming' resurfaces when they encounter humans. This helped to explain the behavior of the larger Grimm like the Goliaths. He recalled his discussion with the Bijuu on how to gather more information on the Grimm.

 _'This search is getting nowhere. Even with the Rinnegan the trail is so weak that I can't really find anything before it gets cold.' Naruto said as he was in the tailed beast plane surrounded by all the Bijuu._

 ** _'Well you could try using the chakra receivers to either bolster the signal or link your energy with the Grimm in order to make it easier for you to learn about them.' Kurama suggested._**

 ** _'That is true but he does not know where to place the receivers for an effective connection.' Saiken added._**

 ** _'Well in this case I think it would be a matter of trial and error. Although with how fast the Grimm dissipate it might take a long while before you figure out the correct pattern. And it may or may not vary between the different species of Grimm.' Kokuo said._**

 _'Better to have a shot at tracing and solving this mystery then not having one at all. I'll go find a pack of Ursa or something to try it out on.' Naruto said as he disappeared from the tailed beast plane back to the real world._

Over the time, Naruto started getting better at placing black receivers within the Grimm that he killed. He had come up with a rough guide on where to place the rods in both Ursa and Beowolves that would vary with their size and type and although he had been able to understand the Grimm better, all he had were clues that linked the Grimm to the shattered moon, humanity's creation and its destruction. He couldn't establish a stronger link to gleam more information than that but at the very least he knew the Grimm were following a set of preordained orders in order to achieve their goal. What their goal is unfortunately remains largely unknown.

"Oh well no point trying again for the day. Besides I think it's time if I finally managed to convince a certain cat faunus to change her ways." Naruto said to himself before he flashed away to the forest of forever fall.

He had been working hard over the years not only trying to solve the mystery of the Grimm but also convince the white fang to renounce their ways of violence and return back to their old ways of trying to gain equality through peaceful methods of persuasion. Some white fang members were quick to realize the truth in his words and left the organization but most were persistent in the false belief that their violent methods were actually working. He sighed to himself as the organization he once respected was now turning into an organization he was starting to dislike.

But Naruto Uzumaki was not one to harbor hatred or malice towards anyone. They merely needed to have their eyes opened. Naruto had been trying to convince one of their best field operatives a young female cat faunus by the name of Blake Belladonna that what they were doing were wrong. He wanted to help her because he could see the doubts she had about the new white fangs methods. He could also see the guilt in her eyes as the white fangs escalating violence started to involve innocent civilians some who were actually kind to the faunus.

Naruto had gotten word that she and her partner Blake were due to steal a train that was transporting dust through the forest of Forever Fall through his alias Menma which was a member of the white fang and a part of its higher echelon. He tree hoped to a viewpoint that would allow him to view the passing train and intervene when he felt like it. He already had a basic plan made out. He would use his Tobi alias to derail the plan all while talking about the white fang and its methods and then he would come in and offer Blake a place at Beacon Academy. Of course he had already discussed all of this with Ozpin.

Blake was seated on a rock in the forest of Forever Fall, watching the red leaves of the trees unique to this forest drop the ground as she waited for her partner to inform her that they were starting the operation.

"Blake. It's time." Adam said as he approached his partner.

"Okay." Blake responded as she turned to face her partner and got off the rock.

The two of them ran at high speed through the forest of forever fall unaware of a pair of blue eyes and a single red eye watching them as they made their way toward the cliff that overlooked the train tracks. They waited with bated breath for the train to pass below them. They took up ready stances as soon as they heard the sound of the train horns and engines approaching this section of the forest, sliding down the cliff face as soon as the train started to pass below them. They both jumped off, Adam using his sword to get a foothold on the top of the train while Blake simply landed cleanly next to him.

They walked towards the front of the train, jumping across the gaps between the cars in order to reach the train car that contained the cargo they were looking for. Once they arrived at their destination, Adam blasted off the lock to the door, holding it open for Blake to jump inside before he followed after her.

"Looks like we are going to be doing this the hard way." Adam said as they landed inside the train car and saw the security system being triggered.

All around them robots activated, their red lights glowing brightly in the dimly lit train car. The robots combat visors slid down into position, their guns activating as they surrounded the pair. The robots had their guns trained on the two Faunus as one of them requested for identification.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake said as her hand wrapped around the handle of Gambol shroud.

Adam went first, pulling the trigger on his weapon, shooting the sword out and into the head of one of the robots before grabbing it in mid air and slicing the robot's head off, delivering one more swift cut across its midsection before re-sheathing his sword. The robots changed tactics and their arms switched from a pair of guns into a pair of blades. They charged towards the pair of faunus, looking to use their superior numbers to their advantage to take the intruders down.

Blake leapt backwards, creating a clone using her semblance to distract the robots, using the sheathed gambol shroud to decapitate two of the robots in one smooth motion. Adam leapt over her and took out another one before firing shots at the other robots while Blake swept upwards to handle a few more of the robot guards. One of the robots fired rapidly at the pair of faunus, Adam blocking a few of the bullets with swings of his blades before Blake charged towards the robot, parrying the shots before taking it out for good. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and using wielding both the weapon and its sheath, she proceeded to tear into the robot guards, using her semblance to throw them off as she thinned their numbers down. They eventually made it out of the train car, destroying the guard bots as they went. Eventually there seemed to be none left and the pair made their way to their destination. Adam opened the crate finding the things they were looking for.

"I'll set the charges." Adam said.

"But Adam what about the crew members." Blake said.

"What about them?" Adam retorted.

"Well well. What a coincidence. I didn't think I would bump into the two of you here Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna." A disembodied voice said before a swirl appeared in the room followed by a man in an orange mask, only his right could be seen and it was black with three tomoe arranged in a circular fashion. He was wearing a black cloak with red lightning on it.

"Tobi. What are you doing here?" Adam growled out as he gripped the handle of his sword tightly. Tobi as he had introduced himself to the masses, had disrupted many of the white fangs operations and to date he had been nicknamed the untouchable Tobi since his semblance allowed him to phase through objects.

"Why I am just here to talk. Tobi is a good boy. No need to be so serious. We all mean well." Tobi said in a childlike voice.

"Then talk already." Adam said his patience running thin.

"Tell me why do you choose to do this. Violence is not the answer you should follow Tobi's example and be a hero. That's why Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said continuing to annoy Adam to no end.

"Stop talking nonsense and get to the point already." Adam said as he charged Tobi and tried to bisect the masked man only to have his attack phase through and be sent into a wall by a punch to the gut.

"Please simmer down there is no reason to get violent. Now tell me why is it you are doing this why turn violent? The once peaceful white fang was all about bridging the gap between Faunus and Humans through understanding and peaceful methods and now you people are all about violence." Tobi said.

"Why we do this? How about blaming all those arrogant humans who look down upon us and treat us like trash?" Adam blurted out. Blake was just listening to the two exchange words.

"So it gives you the right to hurt those who are innocent? It gives you the right to incite fear in others? To reflect pain upon the humans? Some of whom have never ever wronged you at all?" Tobi said.

"What would you understand? This is the only way that those humans will finally come to treat Faunus equally. It's working." Adam said.

"Yes, because people are becoming afraid. They become hurt and afraid. They want to retaliate against you but they lack the power to do so because for now you are the stronger one. But what happens when the humans have more power than you? They will retaliate and return all the pain they felt back to you." Tobi said. Adam was about to retort but Tobi continued speaking.

"When people are hurt, they learn to hate. They seek retribution. When you hurt others you become hated and suffer from guilt. But knowing that pain is exactly why you should be kind to others. If people kept trying to hurt each other then they would only carry on this cycle of hatred. It is only when you know true pain and from it that one can achieve true peace." Tobi stated.

"What makes you think you can understand the things we faunus go through? The kind of things we have to endure?" Adam shouted. It was at that moment that a large spider robot appeared in the cargo hold.

"You are interrupting something but let us take this outside." Tobi said as he lead the robot outside with Blake and Adam following him. They watched as he phased into the ground before appearing behind the robot and causing it to disappear in a black swirl.

"Now that that is taken care of. You were asking me how I could possibly understand how you faunus feel? The answer is that I don't. Everyone feels pain differently. But the one person above all who should have the right to take vengeance upon the world would be Naruto Uzumaki. If anyone understands pain it would be him. It was through his pain as he grew up that he achieved his higher power it was through his pain that he understood the true meaning of peace and that is why he preaches is now. The peace achieved using the power of harmony and unity through understanding." Tobi said.

"He has the power to destroy and reshape the world and yet he chooses to coexist with you people. He could bring peace by making everyone bend knee to his power and yet he chooses to help you people and work towards achieving peace with you. So tell me what will you do now? Will you continue to hurt others and continue this cycle of hatred or would you instead change your lives and use it to help others instead, ending the cycle of hatred and ushering in true peace built on love?" Tobi said before he disappeared.

Tobi's words seemed to connect with Blake as it served to strengthened the doubt she had in the current white fang. She was standing on another train car separate from Adam. She held onto the handle of Gambol Shroud, steeling her reserves before she proceeded to cut off the connection between the trains, leaving Adam behind. She mouthed a simple goodbye as Adam questioned her choice as their figured became smaller and smaller before disappearing in the distance.

"Well well. Fancy running into you here Ms. Belladonna." Naruto said as he appeared on the same train car as her.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing here?" Blake asked a little tense. After all it isn't everyday you run into the strongest huntsmen and if someone like the untouchable Tobi was wary of Naruto then she should be even more so.

"I'm just passing through. So you've decided to abandon the white fang huh?" Naruto said.

"How did you know that?" Blake asked.

"I was watching. Tobi intervened in this before I could so I just kept watching." Naruto said simply.

"So what do you want?" Blake asked.

"The question is what do you want? More specifically what do you want to do with your life now Ms. Belladonna?" Naruto responded.

"I want to help people. I want to do good with my life and believe in the peace that you believe in." Blake said resolutely.

"Very well then. Take this and follow the instructions. I have already cleared everything for you." Naruto said.

"This will allow me to go to beacon academy." Blake said in shock.

"Yes it will. Do good with your life Blake. It must be hard to have grown up being ostracized I know what it feels like to be looked at with contempt and not being able to make any friends but you should embrace who you are and do things that force people to acknowledge you no matter what prejudice they hold." Naruto said.

"Wait Tobi said something about you understanding the pain of the Faunus. What did he mean by that?" Blake asked.

"That is a story for another time. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always just throw this on the ground and if I'm not busy I'll be there in a flash. You'll be in good hands Blake. Do good with your life. Use your understanding of pain to help others. I'll see you around." Naruto said handing her a tri-pronged kunai before he teleported away.

Scene Change. Some Time After Interaction Between Blake and Naruto.

Ruby Uzumaki was sweating nervously as she was being scolded by the woman in a white top with a black and purple cape. Her riding crop occasionally hitting the table to emphasize her points. Ruby had been minding her own business and wondered exactly how she got into this mess. She was just out in the town of Vale to get some bullets from a dust shop because she had used up all her rounds in a Grimm extermination trip with her mother. It was supposed to be a simple task. Come to Vale buy the necessary supplies meet up with her sister Yang and them get back home to prepare to go to Beacon academy.

Things had gone as planned at first. She went into Vale after telling her mother who was still at her job at Beacon Academy that she would be out buying supplies. She visited the only dust shop that was open at the time, a quaint little store called the Dusk to dawn and ended up getting sidetracked listening to a music album. Her time was interrupted when a gang of crooks led by the infamous Roman Torchwick picked that specific time and dust store to rob. Of course she got caught up in the middle of it all, trying to stop them having had the lesson of always trying to do the right thing pounded into her by her father. She ended up chasing Roman all the way till he boarded his escape craft. She was about to use some of her chakra techniques to take the craft down but a Huntress appeared and ended up scaring Roman and his accomplice, a woman wearing a red dress that could manipulate Dust very well. off. Said huntress proceeded to drag Ruby to a room for questioning claiming that she shouldn't have done what she did and that she put a lot of people in danger with her actions.

"If it were up to me young lady you would be sent home. With a pat on the back and a slap to the wrist. But some people would like to see you first." Glynda said. The door open and in walked a middle aged man with silver hair wearing a suit and a green scarf, he had a cane and was drinking from a coffee mug. Behind the man was her mother with a plate of cookies. Ruby proceeded to stuff her face with said cookies, completely ignoring the situation.

"Ruby Uzumaki, you look very similar to your mother. Yet you act just like your father. Tell me what is a cute little girl like you doing with one of the most dangerous weapons in the world? And who did you learn to use it from? The only one I've seen that uses a scythe like that is a dusty old Qrow and even then your style is distinctly different to his." Ozpin stated.

"Well I decided to use the scythe after being told about by my Godfather Qrow. Then after that I just used some of the styles my parents thought me and created a combined style to allow me to use the scythe effectively in combat. I want to become a huntsman just like my parents and help people." Ruby said.

"You really do act like your Father. I look forward to seeing you at Beacon Academy Ruby. I am sure you will do great there. You may go now. Nothing will happen to you." Ozpin said.

"Thank you sir." Ruby said as she got up and prepared to head home.

"I'll see you back at the house dear. And if it means anything, I told your dad what happened and he's proud of you." Summer said causing Ruby to brighten up before she left in a burst of speed.

Scene Change, Aboard the Airship heading towards Beacon Academy

"Oh my gosh Ruby I heard what happened to you. I'm so proud of my little sister." Yang said as she enveloped Ruby in a bone crushing hug, causing the smaller girl to frantically tap her arms to let her go.

"It was nothing Yang. I just did what dad thought us to do." Ruby said.

"Speaking of dad, I wonder what he is up to right now. He said he would try his best to make it back home in time to see us go through initiation and get assigned to teams." Yang said as they thought about their father. Despite having to juggle running a spy network, hunting Grimm and dealing with the white fang, Naruto always made time to visit them and spend time with them.

"He's probably off exterminating Grimm or speaking to one of his contacts again." Ruby said. They watched the news report for a moment before it switched to a holographic image of Glynda.

"Welcome. You are all among the select few who have demonstrated the aptitude worthy of becoming students at Beacon Academy. Our World is currently experiencing a time of peace. As future huntsmen and huntresses, it will be your job to protect it." Glynda said before her image disappeared.

"Look at the view, you can see Signal from up here." Ruby said as she looked out the window.

"The view from Vale has got nothing on this. And just think Ruby, Beacon is going to be our home for the next four years and then we become huntresses just like Mom and we get to do cool stuff just like dad." Yang said.

"Yeah. But I guess this view isn't for everyone." Ruby said as she gestured towards a blond boy who was vomiting.

"Oh well, sucks to be him I guess." Yang said as the boy ran past them to find a good place to hurl.

"Eww, he got some on your shoes." Ruby said.

"What! Get it off! Get it off!" Yang shouted as she tried to wipe it off on her sister.

"Stay away from me." Ruby said as she tried to run away.

Scene Change. Beacon Academy front gates.

"Whoa, this place is so awesome!" Ruby said as she took in the sights.

"Yeah it is. I can't believe we are going to the same place where Dad and Mom used to go to." Yang said.

"Oh my gosh Yang look that kid has a collapsible staff and that girl has a fire sword." Ruby said. She had stars in her eyes and was about to go off in a trance only for Yang to pull her back.

"Easy there little Sister I know you like weapons but why are you gushing so much about them? What's wrong with yours?" Yang said.

"Nothing. Crescent Rose will always be my baby. It's just that I like seeing new weapons just like you like to see new kinds of hand to hand combat." Ruby said.

"Touché little sister. Anyway, I'm going to go explore the place a little bit. I'll see you at the briefing later." Yang said.

"See you later Yang." Ruby said. She was not paying attention while she was walking though and ended up tripping against a girl's luggage. Said girl had white hair and a very pale complexion and wore a white dress with a white jacket over that with red lining. She had some sort of rapier attached to her waist.

"Watch where you are going you klutz." Weiss said.

"Wow. Sorry about that it was accident. I was not paying attention to where I was going." Ruby said.

"Do you have any idea what was inside here? These cases contain dust mined from the Schnee quarry." Weiss said as she held a red vial swinging it about.

"Yeah I know what dust is." Ruby said.

"Your face says otherwise." Weiss said noting how Ruby was in some sort of daze. She continued to shake the vial causing some of the dust to fall out and disperse in the air. This aggravated Ruby's nose causing her to sneeze and trigger the dust, covering Weiss in soot.

"I'm sorry about that. It was an accident." Ruby said as she waved her hands in the air to try and placate Weiss.

"You idiot." Weiss growled.

"I'm sorry... um what's your name again? I don't think you said it." Ruby said.

"Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of the energy source in Remnant." Blake said as she handed the vial which had been dropped in the explosion back to Weiss.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss sneered.

"Also known for their questionable work practices. Given that you are the heiress, I would think that you would know better than to shake that vial around and send dust into the air." Blake said.

"Hmph. I don't need to take this." Weiss said as she stormed off.

"Thanks for that. I don't know what is her problem. I'm Ruby Uzumaki" Ruby said.

"Uzumaki? I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna. Your dad helped me get into this academy actually. It's nice to meet you. Although I can't really see the resemblance between the two of you." Blake said.

"Oh you met dad? I'm not surprised that he helped you out. Dad always says it is always important to give a helping hand when we can give it. And about the looks thing, I look more like my mom while my sister Yang looks more like my dad." Ruby said.

"Yeah that does sound like him. Come on, I think we should be heading to the ballroom for the briefing. It starts in five." Blake said as she walked with Ruby towards their destination. Once there, Yang called out to them.

"Hey Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot." Yang said as she gestured for Ruby to come over. Blake followed behind her.

"So how was your tour little sister?" Yang asked.

"It was okay I guess. Although the part where I bumped into this crabby girl's luggage and exploded a whole because of dust was not okay at all. Oh by the way, Yang this is Blake. Blake, this is Yang. Blake says dad helped her get into Beacon." Ruby said as she introduced the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. When did you meet dad anyway?" Yang asked out of curiosity.

"Oh some time back while he was out and about. What does he do exactly? He doesn't seem to be around much." Blake said.

"He's always travelling Remnant doing things so he isn't around all the time but he makes sure to always come and visit and support us through anything important. But he always gives us messages through our mom." Yang said. They all stopped talking when Ozpin took the stage.

"I'll keep this brief. You have all come here to become Huntsmen, seeking to make this world a better place. But all I see here is wasted talent. You all believe that the knowledge you gain as you pass through these halls will help you put that talent to good use but I highly doubt that is the case. It will be up to you to take the first step in this journey. What you get out of this school is what you want to get out of it. Not how much we put in. That is all." Ozpin said before passing the mic off to Glynda.

"Well he seemed a little off." Yang said.

"Yeah he was a little wonky but dad and mom always described Ozpin and being eccentric." Ruby said.

"Agreed. That does seem to be the case." Blake said.

'Alright everyone, you have the rest of the day to get used to the campus. Gather back in the ballroom after dinner tonight. This room will be your sleeping quarters and is big enough to house everyone. You will be given proper rooms after initiation tomorrow together with your teams. Dismissed." Glynda said as the students went off doing their own thing.

Time Skip. Night time.

Yang was laying down on her side in a sleeping bag which was placed between Ruby's and Blake's. Blake was busy reading a book while Ruby was just lying down and staring at the ceiling.

"This is so awesome. It's just like a sleepover." Yang said as she eyed some of the boys who were without tops. Enjoying the view until it was ruined by one Jaune Arc who strolled through wearing a onesie.

"I don't think mom and dad would approve of all the boys though. Especially dad. You know how overprotective he is." Ruby said.

"Oh you know he just loves us. Speaking of Dad did mom say when he would be coming back for a visit? I kind of forgot." Yang said with a sheepish grin.

"Really Yang? Mom said dad would try to make it back to see us go through initiation and be assigned teams." Ruby said.

"Right. Anyway, were you able to make any friends today little sister?" Yang asked.

"Well there is Blake but then if you count Weiss as a negative friend then I guess I still got zero." Ruby said.

"Ruby there is no such thing as a negative friend. You just made one friend and one enemy. But cheer up. I am sure you will make more friends. You just haven't met them yet." Yang said.

"We should be getting some sleep we need it if we are going to be ready for initiation tomorrow." Blake said as she blew out her reading candle.

"Goodnight Blake, Yang." Ruby said.

"Goodnight Blake, Ruby." Yang said.

"Goodnight Ruby, Yang." Blake said.

At the same time in a warehouse in the city of Vale.

Roman Torchwick was finishing up the delivery of the stolen goods to the location that his employer had stipulated. After checking the goods, he was handed a sum of Lien which he was quick to pocket before blowing a puff of his cigar. He turned his attention to a map that was pasted on the wall and was littered with scribbles. No one in the location aware that a lone red eye behind an orange mask was watching them from a distance.

* * *

 **A/n: And that's a wrap. Hopefully I can push out one last chapter tomorrow before I go on my one and a half month hiatus for my finals. Not much happening here. Next chapter will deal with initiation as well as Naruto discovering more about the Grimm and his return to beacon academy to report on his findings. Changed up quite a bit on canon thanks to Naruto's presence and canon will continue to be changed by his presence in the world of remnant. For most of volume one and the beginning of volume two Naruto will be a sideline character appearing at the most opportune times to help out. He will return for good near the end of volume two on their mission to Mountain Glenn. That's all hopefully the next chapter is up before I have to go on hiatus. Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Initiation, Teams and the mystery deepens.**

 **Hey guys back again. This will be my last update on fanfiction for at least a month and a half so that I can focus on my finals. Anyway, a few key events happening in this chapter being the initiation and team assignments then we also have Naruto learning more about the Grimm and his return to Beacon Academy in order to report his findings. My story will basically be split into two plots with the canon RWBY plot with some changes due to key differences like the different parentage and also Summer being alive and all that. The story running parallel would be Naruto's journey to try and stop the Grimm and as cliche as this sounds, I intend to insert an Otsustuki for him to find and fight that is linked to the Grimm. Also planning on having Naruto face a Grimm version of the Kyuubi. So review on that idea. An underlying plot will be Tobi, the white fang and Cinder. Enough with the pleasantries, off with their head err I mean on with the story.**

* * *

There was a definite aura of excitement in the lockers as the new recruits of Beacon Academy were getting themselves ready for the initiation ceremony today. Blake, Yang and Ruby were getting prepped near each other as their lockers were close by. All around them people were drawing out their weapons and checking to make sure that they worked fine.

Are you all excited for the initiation ceremony?" Yang said as she did a couple of ghost punches.

"I just want to get this over with so that I can go back to doing my own things." Blake said.

"I am so looking forward to Today cos I finally get to stop needing to make friends and can instead let this do the talking for me." Ruby said as she held onto her weapon tightly.

"You know Ruby, today they are forming teams and it will be quite important to get to know people so that you get put into a good team that can work effectively together." Blake said.

"Why can't I be in any of your teams? Or why can't we be together?" Ruby said.

"I think it might be best if you formed your own team without us so that you can grow up little sister." Yang said.

"Wait so none of you want me in your team?" Ruby said disheartened.

"Relax Ruby. Whatever happens happens. We just think that it might be good to know more people so that you have your bases covered." Blake said.

At the same time that was going on, Weiss was busy having a conversation with Prryha Nikos. One of the most notable candidates currently at Beacon having won the Mistral tournament several times. Weiss had asked Prryha's thoughts on teams and had asked if she wanted to form a team with her. All for the sake of creating a strong pair that would become very popular. They were interrupted by Jaune who tried to flirt with Weiss and ignored Prryha completely. Weiss brushed him off as he was pinned to a locker by Prryha's spear. The two girls walked off with Prryha giving him one last kind greeting.

"Hey there. What's up 'vomit boy'?" Yang said.

"Hey my name is Jaune." Jaune said as he slumped to the ground.

"Hey there Jaune, my name is Ruby. I think you are pretty funny. What's wrong?" Ruby said as she attempted to make friends.

"Hey there Ruby. It's just that I don't get it. I was told that the ladies dig confidence so what went wrong." Jaune said dejectedly. Yang snorted at this.

"I think calling her snow angel was the mistake. Anyway, good luck for your initiation later Jaune." Yang said as she walked out.

"By Jaune. See you later." Ruby said as she went to chase after her sister.

Cliff near Emerald Forest.

"Your initiation will be taking place at the Emerald Forest. Your task is to retrieve an item from the ruins at the end of the path. You will be relying on your own landing strategy to help you get there. I would advise you to be very cautious on your journey there and do not hesitate to use your weapons when you encounter opposition or you will die." Ozpin said as he addressed all the candidates at the edge of the cliff. The hopefuls were standing on grey plates.

"As you all know, here at Beacon you are assigned to teams. And as per usual, all of you shall...Today. The first person you see upon landing will be the one who you end up being partnered with." Glynda explained. At hearing this, Ruby got scared. Some of the other hopefuls were now making plans to try and get any of the best hopefuls to be paired up with them.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, earlier you talked about landing strategy... Are you like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"No you will be falling." Ozpin said with a devious smirk.

"Wait did you give out parachutes or something?" Jaune asked as he saw the first few students being launched away.

"No you will be using your own landing strategy to get to the ground." Ozpin said

Yang put on a pair of shades before she too was launched off with Ruby following after.

"What? Ah!" Jaune screamed as he was launched into the air with the other students.

Everyone was all still in the air and had begun using their own skills to land themselves safely on the ground. Ruby crashed and killed a poor crow before unfolding Crescent Rose and hooking herself on a tree branch to stop herself by swinging around it a few times. This was after she had fired a few shots in order to use the recoil to slow herself down. Weiss used her semblance to creates glyphs that allowed her to land safely and gracefully. Ren flipped around and used his weapons to hook onto a tree and swing around to land. Yang on the other hand was having her fun, using the recoil from her gauntlets to go faster through the air before leaping off a few trees and tucking into a roll to land. Prryha used her shield to crash through a few trees and landed safely on a tree branch. She noticed Jaune still sailing through the air and so decided to help him out by pinning him to a tree with his spear.

"Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang." Ruby repeated to herself as she used her semblance of speed to zoom through the forest her Sharingan was active to help her pinpoint her sister and navigate through the forest.

'Oh this is bad this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone else finds her first? There is Jaune he seemed like a good guy. He's nice and funny. Although I don't think he is very good in a fight. Blake's cool too. But I don't know if I can really hold a conversation with her. Okay so who else do I know in this school, there is Yang, Jaune, Blake and...' Ruby thought as she continued speeding through the forest. She skidded to a stop when she saw Weiss in front of her. Weiss' eyes widened before she turned and walked away.

"Wait where are you going?" Ruby shouted. "We are supposed to be team mates..." Ruby muttered while kicking the ground.

Weiss walked through the forest and gingerly stepped past some bushes and stumbled upon Jaune who was still being pinned to a tree by Prryha's spear. He offered her a nervous wave only to have her stalk back to where Ruby was and drag her by her red hood.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss said grumpily.

"You came back!" Ruby gushed.

"Hey wait come back. Who's going to get me down from here?" Jaune said.

"Jaune? Do you have any spots left on your team?" Prryha asked as she saw Jaune pinned to a tree.

"Very funny." Jaune responded.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you are too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of..." Weiss grumbled only for Ruby to appear right next to her.

"I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me." Ruby said.

"Wait what's up with your eyes?" Weiss asked.

"Oh this is the Sharingan that I inherited from my dad and my mom." Ruby said.

"Wait who is your dad by the way?" Weiss asked out of curiosity since she did not know that a semblance existed where the user's eye would change color.

"Huh oh my dad is Naruto Uzumaki." Ruby said nonchalantly already expecting Weiss' response. Her dad was famous after all.

"Wait you are the daughter of the Naruto UzumakI? How are you such a klutz? And how come you have red eyes? Naruto has blue eyes." Weiss said.

"Actually Dad's eyes are metallic purple with concentric circles in a ripple pattern with six tomoe in each eye. Mine are the weaker version of what dad and mom has. Mom has the more advanced version of these eyes while Dad has the fully matured version of these eyes. And in my defense I was confused and you were throwing dust into the air, aggravating my nose." Ruby explained.

"So what exactly does that semblance let you do?" Weiss asked as they continued walking through the forest.

"Well in this form it allows me to predict my opponents movements by making micro-details in movements clearer. Mom's version gives her access to some other abilities that are unique to the individual as well as the big warrior construct that Dad used to beat back the Grimm during the attack 23 years ago." Ruby said.

"Right well then, I guess we should probably try to start a new since we are going to be stuck together for the next four years. I am Weiss Schnee." Weiss said.

"And I am Ruby Uzumaki. Come on. The ruins are this way." Ruby said as she indicated the direction where all the signatures in the forest were heading towards.

Yang was fighting with a pair of Ursa that she had run into while trying to look for her sister. Her Sharingan was active allowing her to predict and react to the Ursa's attacks. She was doing well against the two of them until one of the Ursa accidentally cut off a strand of her hair causing her to snap.

"You... you... monsters!" Yang screamed as she charged at the Ursa.

"Try this on for size! Morning Peacock!" Yang shouted as she delivered a flurry of punch shots at the Ursa. The move having been developed by her and Naruto together during training. Naruto had found a set of moves that were suited to her combat style and semblance and so they worked together to help her learn it, with Naruto being a very willing practice dummy.

"You want some too?" Yang yelled at the last Ursa only for it to drop down dead as a weapon impaled it in the back. She saw a familiar black haired girl behind it.

"Hey there Blake." Yang greeted.

"Nice to see you too Yang. I guess this makes us partners huh?" Blake said.

"Yeah I guess it does. " Yang said as they journeyed through the forest together.

Prryha and Jaune were walking through the forest with Prryha at the front when they stopped and turned their attention to the directions where sounds could be heard from.

"Did you hear that?" Jaune asked.

"Gunfire. It seems that some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Prryha responded.

They continued walking through the forest as Prryha used her shield to push aside a branch only to have it snap back into place and hit Jaune in the face in the process of doing so.

"Jaune, sorry." Prryha said.

"Heh, it's okay. Just a scratch." Jaune said as he got up.

"Why didn't you activate your aura?" Prryha asked.

"What?" Jaune responded.

"Jaune, do you know what aura is?" Prryha questioned.

"Of course I do. Do you know what aura is?" Jaune retorted trying to hide his lack of knowledge on the subject.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Prryha said.

"Umm..yeah." Jaune replied.

"With practice, our aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals." Prryha continued.

"What about monsters?" Jaune questioned.

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of animosity. They are the darkness and we are the light." Prryha said.

"Right that's why we fight them." Jaune responded.

"It's not about why. It's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipments are conduits for aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting." Prryha explained.

"It's like a force field." Jaune exclaimed.

"Yes if you want to look at it that way. Now, close your eyes and concentrate." Prryha said as she placed a hand on Jaune's cheek.

"Uhh... Okay." Jaune said as he closed his eyes. Prryha glowed red while Jaune glowed white for a moment before they returned to normal. Prryha looked exhausted.

"Prryha? You okay there?" Jaune asked.

"It's alright. I used my aura to unlock yours. The energy that protects you now is your own. And you have a lot of it." Prryha said as the cut on Jaune's cheek healed itself.

"Wow. This is really cool." Jaune said.

Elsewhere, Ren had just finished defeating a pair of Snakes and was panting a little from exhaustion. He returned his weapons to his sleeves and dusted himself off. He turned around when he heard a weird sound coming from behind him and saw Nora hanging upside down on a tree.

"Heh, I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren commented.

"Boop." Nora said as he touched Ren's nose.

"It seems like the last pair has been formed. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still he is probably better off than Miss Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we will find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should be reaching the temple within just a few minutes." Glynda commented as she watched the proceedings from her scroll.

Blake and Yang had been trekking through the forest for some time when they came upon a set of ruins in a clearing.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked. Blake said nothing and walked towards the ruins with Yang following behind her.

"Chess pieces?" Blake said as she noticed the relics that they were supposed to retrieve.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we aren't the first ones here. " Yang said.

"It sure seems like it. Anyway, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

* * *

At the same time, Forest of Forever Fall.

Naruto was in the center of a clearing in Forever Fall after he had exterminated some Grimm that were in the forest. He cursed his luck because now he was late to his two daughters' initiation to Beacon academy. He had intended to just quickly wipe out one or two packs of Ursa to try and learn a little bit more about the Grimm before he returned to visit his family and give his report but thanks to his luck outside of games and bets, he encountered far more Grimm than he had originally expected and now he was already late. Thankfully Summer was telling him what was going on through their shared bond.

"Oh well, might as well try and get something out of this before I go see them in time for team assignments." Naruto said as he created chakra receivers and proceeded to stab them into one of the Ursa that had yet to disintegrate. As soon as he inserted the last one, he finally felt a strong link being established to the Grimm. He focused on the connection and immediately his mind was assaulted by various images. The shattered moon becoming a gateway, a large Multi headed dragon Grimm appearing in sky to destroy humanity. While those were certainly disconcerting images the one that unnerved Naruto the most though was a shadowed figure turning the dragon Grimm into a pill and consuming it. The only thing Naruto could make out on the figure was its purple eyes with concentric rings.

'Did you guys see that' Naruto said as he popped into the tailed beast plane to discuss his findings with the Bijuu.

 **'It seems that the moon is some sort of gateway and this dragon Grimm is some sort of mother Grimm or progenitor or something like that' Kurama said.**

 **'Yes but what was more confounding was the Rinnegan wielder at the end. Does that mean that this world has some sort of link to the Shinobi World? Or more than we originally suspected?' Kokuo said.**

'I don't think that this world has a connection with the Shinobi world. It has a connection with the Otsustuki.' Naruto said throwing his thoughts out for debate.

 **'That is not entirely impossible. The Otsustuki are after all alien in origin and they might have made contact with this world. What do you think we should do about this?' Kurama said.**

'I don't know. This needs more investigation. Anyway, I need to get to Beacon academy. Don't want to miss Ruby and Yang getting assigned to teams. I want to at least get there before they finish initiation. I think I'll fly there. It'll give me time to think before I go talk to Ozpin and the others.' Naruto said as he left the tailed beast plane. Once back in the real world, he activated his rinnegan and spawned his Susanoo, using to fly to Beacon Academy, his mind running at a mile a minute as he meditated on what he learnt.

* * *

Back at the Emerald Forest

Prryha and Jaune on the other hand had arrived at a cave entrance around the same time as Blake and Yang had reached the ruins.

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure this is it." Prryha said as they walked through the cave with Jaune holding a torch.

"Huh. Prryha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for maybe five more feet?" Jaune said. He slipped and fell, dropping the torch in the process. The torch went out, leaving the both of them in the darkness of the cave.

"Do you feel that?" Prryha asked.

"Soul crushing regret?" Jaune said.

"No its warm." Prryha said as the two of them journeyed deeper into the cave and came upon what seemed to be a glowing rock.

"This must be the relic." Jaune shouted. He reached out to ry and grab it only to have it move out of the way each and every time.

"Umm.. Jaune..." Prryha said as multiple sets of glowing eyes stared at them.

Back with Yang and Blake.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang said as she held up the golden knight piece.

"Sure why not." Blake said. They heard a loud girlish scream in the distance and turned in the direction of the sound.

"Some girl is in trouble. Blake did you hear that?" Yang asked.

Prryha was running out of the cave with the Death Stalker on her tail. Jaune was screaming all the way as he hung onto the stinger of the creature for his life.

"Jaune, whatever you do don't let go." Prryha said but before she could even finish her sentence, the death stalker swung its stinger and sent Jaune flying through the air. Prryha decided that running away was probably a good plan and sped off towards the direction where Jaune was flung with the death stalker chasing after her.

Ruby and Weiss on the other hand were hanging on to dear life as they were flying through the sky on the nevermore. They had somehow managed to jump on the nevermore's back while trying to make their way to the ruins. Apparently Ruby at that point decided that it was a good idea to jump and decided to do so, leaving a stuttering Weiss behind as she tried to comprehend her partners actions.

"Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked as she tried to get the other girls attention only for her to repeatedly point towards the sky. They looked up to see Ruby falling towards the ground and then a flying Jaune crashing into her, causing both of them to land in the trees.

"Uhh... What was that." Ruby said as her head was still spinning from the fall.

"Hey Ruby." Jaune said as he hung upside down from the trees.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked as they looked at the area where Ruby and Jaune had landed.

"I..." Yang was about to say something but was interrupted by and Ursa appearing with Nora riding on it and Ren panting while trying to catch up to her.

"Aww it's broken." Nora said as she looked at the downed Ursa.

"Nora... please, don't ever do that again." Ren said only to find Nora gone. Nora had gone to the ruins and picked up the golden rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." Nora said happily as she balanced the rook piece on her head.

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

"Coming Ren." Nora said with a mock salute.

"Did that girl just ride in on an ursa?" Blake said.

"I..." Yang was about to say something but was again interrupted, this time by the appearance of Prryha who was being chased by a death stalker.

"Ruby?" Yang said as she saw her sister jump down from the trees and land next to her.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted in happiness. The two were about to hug only for the moment to be interrupted.

"Nora!" Nora shouted as she appeared between them.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake said. Asking a rhetorical question for at least the third time today.

"I can't take it anymore. Could anyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?" Yang shouted in exasperation as her Sharingan activated and her aura became visible.

"Umm Yang?" Ruby said as she pointed to the sky where Weiss was hanging onto the talon of the nevermore.

"How could you leave me?" Weiss shouted.

"I said jump." Ruby said.

"She's going to fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren stated.

Jaune at this time just recovered from his earlier landing and saw Weiss falling and saw it as an opportunity to play hero. He leapt out of the trees to grab Weiss, catching her perfectly in his arms only to realize that they were both at the mercy of gravity. The two of them landed on the ground, their weapons following them. Jaune landed on the ground face first as Weiss landed on his back.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically as she checked her nails.

"My back." Jaune said. All the while, Prryha was still being chased by the death stalker.

"Great the gangs all here. Now we can die together." Yang commented as Prryha landed in front of them.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she charged straight at the death stalker, unfolding her scythe along the way.

"Ruby wait!" Yang shouted. Ruby was easily swatted aside by the death stalker.

"Don't worry, totally fine." Ruby said as she got up. She tried to shoot the death stalker only to find that her bullets had no effect at all. Deciding that now was a good enough time to use the things her father thought her, she blurred through hand seals before creating a large dragon out of water that slammed into the death stalker, sending it flying into the trees.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she charged forward to try and help her sister. The nevermore flew towards them and shot of its feathers which were like bullets. Yang focused lightning chakra into her hand and shot off several lightning senbon to destroy the incoming feathers, hugging her little sister as soon as she was near her.

"What do we do now?" Weiss asked as the two sisters rejoined the group.

"I say we take the relics and make our way back to the cliff. Fighting the Grimm is not part of our task." Ruby said.

"Completing the mission and living to fight another day. I can get behind that." Jaune said as he and Ruby went to grab a relic.

Just as the eight of them were about to move, they say a large blue warrior with wings fly overhead and bisect the large nevermore just as it was about to try and swoop down to attack them.

"Hey Ruby isn't that Dad?" Yang asked.

"Yeah it is. But what is he doing here?" Ruby wondered as the blue warrior stabbed the death stalker with its sword, causing it to burst into black flames. The blue warrior landed in front of them and it dissipated leaving Naruto on the ground in front of them.

"Hey there kids, I was passing through and saw that you had some trouble with the Grimm so I decided to drop in." Naruto said.

"Dad!" Ruby and Yang shouted before hugging him.

"Wait, those two are daughters of the Naruto Uzumaki?" Ren said in surprise.

"Well that explains why Ruby got into Beacon Academy when she is only 15." Pyrrha said.

"Wait who is this Naruto person?" Jaune said oblivious to everything.

"Do you live under a rock or something? Naruto Uzumaki is the strongest huntsmen currently on active duty. He might be the strongest huntsmen period." Weiss said.

"Now now. No need for such praise. Let's get you kids back to the cliff so we can get this over with shall we? I need to have a chat with Ozpin about some matters. Hold still now." Naruto said as he activated his Rinnegan and surrounded them in his Susanoo before teleporting them back to the school.

Everyone had gathered back in the ballroom for team announcements. Naruto and Summer stood behind Ozpin and Glynda, catching up as Naruto told her of some of the things he had been up to, making sure to keep out the details of the Grimm out until they were in private.

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you shall be working together as team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester. Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Prryha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will be working together as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Ozpin said. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake walked onto the stage.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Uzumaki, Weiss Schnee and Yang Uzumaki. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forth you shall be working together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Uzumaki." Ozpin announced.

"Congratulations little sister." Yang said as she gave Ruby a hug. Naruto and Summer walked up to congratulate their daughter. As the crowd started to thin out once most of the students had left for their newly assigned dorms, Naruto turned to Ozpin with a serious expression.

"We need to talk." Naruto said. Ozpin nodded and they walked back to his office.

"What troubles you?" Ozpin said.

"I need you to contact the council all of them. This is an important matter that involves everyone." Naruto said. Ozpin nodded as he proceeded to establish links with all of the councils. Apparently when Naruto Uzumaki was serious about a matter everyone was quick to respond.

"As many of you may or may not know, I have spent the last four years travelling the world of Remnant looking for clues to try and stop the Grimm for good. My Rinnegan allowed me to follow the traces of Grimm energy and I was able to ascertain that they shared a hive mentality at a very fundamental level. Their reaction to humanity is ingrained into their being. With that in mind I tried to find ways to establish a connection with the hive mind. And all attempts in the four years had lead to failure." Naruto said.

"That is until recently. I managed to establish a temporary connection with the Grimm hive mind. And what I discovered has great implications for humanity." Naruto said.

"What did you learn Naruto." Ozpin said.

"The Grimm's aggression towards humanity is not random and is not based on instinct. They want to incite negative emotions in humans in order to gather that negative energy to open a portal. That portal is the shattered moon. When that portal opens, it will allow the queen of the Grimm, which I saw as a large multi headed dragon, to enter the world of remnant thus leading to the end of humanity." Naruto said choosing to leave out the involvement of the Otsustuki clan member.

"And what do you suggest we do? If word gets out people are more likely to go into panic and that would be helping the Grimm in completing their task." Ozpin said.

"We do nothing." Naruto said.

"That is preposterous. You are suggesting that we just roll over and let the Grimm do as they please?" Ironwood said.

"No I'm saying that you people will do nothing about this. I will continue to investigate this and try and find a way to stop the mother Grimm for good or seal it away. My Rinnegan will allow me to traverse the dimensions and hopefully find it. For now this threat is still not confirmed. For all we know I could have been seeing things or I triggered a safety mechanism. So we cannot create panic in the public by carrying out any large actions." Naruto said.

"At the very least take some people with you." Ironwood said.

"With all due respect, me taking others with me would just be a danger to us all. I don't know what I might encounter as I go between dimensions so I need to conserve all the aura for emergencies. Also going alone will make infiltration and escape much easier." Naruto explained.

"Very well then. We will leave this matter to you and request that you report in whenever possible." one of the councilmen stated.

"I will try my best to adhere to that. Now onto the matter of the white fang..." Naruto said.

* * *

 **And cut. last chapter before my hiatus and I decide to end it with a cliffhanger. What exactly is going on with the white fang and what has Naruto learned about them? Tell me what you guys think about my mystery surrounding the Grimm. Also about the cliffhanger, well the reason it is there is because I have not really thought about what I want to do with the white fang as an organization just yet. One of my ideas is actually to have the organization split up after the events of Breach with part of it following Naruto's alias Menma and the other part following Adam Taurus. So anyway this is it guys. Time for me to sit down and get to work. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life At Beacon Academy**

 **Hey guys I'm back again and as written in my story the returned, I am now following a two day cycle on the story's that are my main focus currently. So today's update is Into the New World and mostly details the cast settling into beacon academy as well as the changes cause by Naruto's presence. Also we see him going off on his journey in this chapter and with a nice little surprise for you smut lovers included. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

Naruto and Summer were currently walking through the halls of beacon academy looking for their daughters after having been done with the meeting earlier. Summer was clinging tightly to Naruto, her obvious worry about his long term mission bothering her.

 _"What do you mean someone is controlling the white fang?" Glynda asked as she narrowed her eyes._

 _"It's as I said, someone is using the white fang for their own goals. That someone isn't a faunus. Haven't you noticed the changes in the way the white fang acts? When they started their open aggression, they were random, merely acts of unleashing their pent up rage at the bigotry that people subjected the faunus to. But in recent years, they have been getting more and more organized." Naruto said._

 _"The dust robberies, targeting specific locations and groups of people." Ozpin muttered._

 _"I'll admit whoever is controlling them is good. By attacking organizations who show clear bigotry towards the faunus, they make it seem as though they are still just carrying out random attacks. My teacher once said that it is always important to look underneath the underneath. And my hunch was confirmed by my contact within the white fang. They are after something and whoever is leading them is not only cunning but is powerful too." Naruto said._

 _"Is your contact able to identify whoever this mysterious leader is? Is it Roman Torchwick? He has been seen working with the white fang on some occasions." Ironwood stated._

 _"I wish it was that simple. But our target is using Roman as a proxy to interact with the white fang thus preventing her identity from being known. All my contact has been able to gather is the gender and also her semblance which gives her control over fire. My informants are trying their best but she is a sly one." Naruto said._

 _"A fire semblance? That sounds just like the person I fought when your daughter was chasing Roman." Glynda said._

 _"Yes I did watch the fight and some of the information does match what I have been told by my informants however her identity still isn't clear. For now we play this carefully. She thinks we are unaware of her but I will be sure to keep my eyes and ears out for anything. I'll also go and check on the powers of the other maidens while I'm out there. How is Amber doing?" Naruto asked._

 _"She is still on heavy life support. Naruto do you think that this leader we are dealing with is the one who attacked Amber and tried to steal her power?" Ozpin asked._

 _"It's possible but I don't think anyone would be able to take on one of the maidens and leave her in such a condition. Until I run into her I can't say for certain. I'm not exactly willing to risk pulling out her soul with my mind reading technique just yet." Naruto said._

 _"What are the options for making use of her power?" Ozpin asked._

 _"Well I could seal it away into another vessel but she is likely to die since her power is tied to her aura which is tied to her life." Naruto said._

 _"Any other options?" Ironwood asked._

 _"Well there is a chance I could heal her but the issue is I haven't tried this healing technique just yet." Naruto said._

 _"Is it similar to the one that Summer tried to use that managed to stabilize her condition?" Ozpin asked._

 _"No it is vastly different. Unfortunately I've never delved into its specifics and have only ever seen it used once so I will need the time to research it to figure out if it will work." Naruto said._

 _"How long do you need?" Ozpin asked._

 _"A week maybe two at most. I can have a clone working on it." Naruto said._

 _"Very well then. You work on that and in the meantime I would like you to teach a class while you are here. I believe teamwork is one of your specialties?" Ozpin asked._

 _"You got it boss." Naruto said with a mock salute before walking out with Summer. The communication channels were closed as Ozpin placed his head on his hands before sighing._

 _"Naruto, what exactly are you hiding from us?" Ozpin muttered._

 _"He is hiding something?" Glynda asked._

 _"He is hiding a lot actually. Like how he has contacts everywhere and even a double agent that is quite high in the white fang hierarchy. But I have to admit that he has never once done anything to make us doubt his loyalty." Ozpin said._

 _"Is he a threat to us?" Glynda asked._

 _"No he isn't. But I have a feeling that he intends to use us to dupe the enemy while he deals with them independently. He is quite the smart fellow when it comes to deception. And as they say, in order to fool your enemies you must be able to fool your friends." Ozpin said as a small bug flew out the slightly open door and went to inform Naruto of their private discussion._

"Ozpin's much smarter than most people give him credit for. Of course the only person who believes me is you and the rest of our team." Naruto mused as he received the information from the bug.

"Well he is good at hiding it. After all no one would suspect a lazy coffee drinker like him to be one of the few people who knew the secrets of the world." Summer retorted.

"Reminds me of my old teacher Kakashi. He was a lazy person he spent most of his time reading smut novels but he was good in a fight and was an astute observer." Naruto said with a bittersweet smile.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you try going back to your own world? I mean you can cross dimensions now right?" Summer asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't lock on to anything from my own world because the pathway between my world and Remnant was destroyed." Naruto said sadly.

"But what about using another dimension's pathway?" Summer asked.

"That might work! Summer you are a genius." Naruto said as he gave Summer a heated kiss.

"If you keep rewarding me like that I might just be tempted to keep it up." Summer said sultrily.

"As much as I would love to spend time making love to you my dear I do need to talk to our daughters before we get too sidetracked." Naruto said as Summer pouted.

They reached the door to team RWBY's dorm room and Naruto knocked a few times before a voice told him that it was alright to enter. Immediately the four of them were surprised to see Naruto visiting. Yang and Ruby rushed to give Naruto a hug. Naruto recoiled back a little when the two of them tackle hugged him.

"Dad. It's so nice to see you." Yang and Ruby said together.

"It's nice to see you both as well. Congratulations on becoming the team leader Ruby." Naruto said.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with me being team leader would you dad?" Ruby asked as Naruto noted the obvious negative emotions from Weiss with regards to Ruby being leader.

"Team assignments are Ozpin's decision. No one has a say. I will say this though, Ozpin is a smart man with a good eye for potential. And don't worry. No one is ever meant to lead. They just grow into the position. I won't tell you what it takes to be a good leader because everyone has their own ideal leader. But I will tell you this, just because you have what it takes to be a good leader doesn't mean you can be a good leader. Sometimes who we think we are, is a far cry from what we actually are." Naruto said seriously as Weiss seemed to understand his words. He chuckled before heading for the door.

"Oh by the way, I'm going to be teaching a module here at beacon academy so I'll see you girls around. You know I think this team has a lot of potential. It might even rival the greatest team to ever graduate from beacon Academy." Naruto said offhandedly before leaving the room with Summer following. Blake wanted to talk to Naruto so she followed after them.

"Did you want to speak to me about something Ms. Belladonna?" Naruto asked.

"Does she know?" Blake asked.

"About you being a faunus? About you being a former member of the white fang? Of course she does. I'm not one to keep secrets from my wife." Naruto said.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to us about Blake? You can tell us about all of your troubles. We are always willing to listen." Summer said in a motherly tone.

"It's just that what am I supposed to do here?" Blake asked.

"That is up to you to decide. This is your chance to create a new life Blake. A life away from the white fang. This is your chance to help others. But ultimately, what you choose to do with this chance is up to you. Do not be afraid of others judging you for what you are and what you once were. Prove them all wrong. You are what you choose to be Blake. And If I were you, I'd be honest with people. Especially my own team mates." Naruto said.

"If you ever need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, please don't be afraid to come and talk to either of us Blake. I believe that you have what it takes to change the world for the better. All you need to do is work hard and believe. Good day Blake." Summer said before she and Naruto left for their own room. Once they reached their room, Naruto kicked the door shut before pulling Summer close to herself.

 **Lemon Alert**

"Oh my it seems that you can't hold yourself back anymore dear?" Summer said with a seductive smile as she pressed her body close to Naruto's, her arms wrapping around his neck and she could feel the bulge starting to form at his pants.

"I've been away from my wife for months. Of course I've missed her." Naruto said before leaning down and capturing Summer's lips in a chaste kiss that quickly got heated. He suckled on her lower lip to request for entrance and Summer obliged, her own tongue reaching out to meet his. Their fleshy appendages battling for dominance. Naruto's tongue won and he explored Summer's mouth, reveling in her familiar taste as Summer let out a soft moan from the caress of his appendage. They broke apart for air, staring into each other's eyes, their lust clearly visible as silver orbs stared into blue ones.

"Then let me remedy that my beloved." Summer said as she kissed Naruto once more, this time taking her turn to explore his mouth with her tongue. Her hands ran across his still clothed body, feeling the toned muscles that was hidden behind the fabric. Naruto took the opportunity to divulge Summer of her cloak, tossing the white cloth to the side. His hands roamed her sides and back, earning a gasp from his wife as she continued the lip lock, her body relaxing as familiar calloused hands traced every curve that had been committed to memory by now.

His hands reached down to grope her supple breasts through the material of her top, sensuously massaging the globes of flesh, earning a moan from Summer as she continued her lip lock with Naruto, occasionally breaking off for air, her arms wrapped around his neck as he hands grabbed locks of his hair. Naruto's hands snaked down to her corset, undoing the strings holding the garment in place before tossing it off to the side. Summer broke the lip lock so that she could raise her arms, allowing Naruto to remove her top. Once the article of clothing was taken off, Naruto's hands returned to their prior place, playing with Summer's now bare breasts. He traced circles around the sensitive flesh, slowly heading towards the pink peaks that were erect and hard, showing his wife's arousal.

At the same time, Summer unbuttoned Naruto's shirt, pulling the article of clothing off and tossing it aside to join the pile of fabric now pooling on the floor. She ran her hands along her husband's sculpted body, tracing his familiar chiseled pectorals. Naruto broke the kiss and leaned down to suck on the sensitive flesh at the junction of her neck and shoulder as he toyed with his wife's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Summer bit down on her finger to stifle a moan as she could feel her panties getting damp from her arousal. She got to work undoing Naruto's pants as he did the same to her skirt. After some work getting off her boots and stockings, Naruto carried Summer in his arms, laying her gently on the bed as he hovered over her. Azure orbs staring into silver ones as no words were needed to communicate their feelings of lust and love.

"Enough foreplay my love. My body yearns for you." Summer said as she stroked Naruto's cheek.

"If that is what my beloved wife wants then who am I to deny her." Naruto said as he slid off his boxers while Summer took off her panties. Naruto's stiff manhood stood at attention as he took note of Summer's glistening snatch which was drenched in her fluids. He hovered over her once more, capturing her lip in a passionate kiss as he pressed his weight against her, his manhood slowly parted her wet folds as he pushed till he was sheathed fully into his wife. He grunted as he felt the familiar warmth and tightness of his wife. Summer let out a content moan as she felt the familiar sensation of being filled by Naruto.

The pace started slow as Naruto drew back till only the tip was left inside Summer before pushing back in, delighting in the warmth that surrounded his manhood. Before long, Summer was responding to his movements with her own as their lovemaking started increasing in pace. It didn't take much longer than that for Naruto to start pounding into Summer with abandon as Summer responded in kind, her moans and his grunts of pleasure filling the room as the silencing seals did their job of preventing any disturbances to the rest of the school. They both shouted out each other's name as their combined passion reached its peak, Summer's fluids coating Naruto's stiff rod as he sprayed his warm seed into her. They took a moment to regain their senses after the mind blowing orgasm.

"Shall we go for another round my love?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you aren't leaving this bed until we are both well satisfied." Summer said with a sultry smile before surprising Naruto by flipping them around. She was now on top as Naruto relaxed on the bed, his hands placed at Summer's waist. Summer proceeded to ride Naruto passionately. Their lovemaking continuing well into the night before both finally stopped in order to rest for the coming days.

 **Lemon end**

Time Skip: Next Day

"It is a pleasure to have been given this opportunity to teach all of you future huntsmen and huntresses. I hope to get to know each of you better over the next two months as I teach you an important aspect of being a huntsmen. For those of you who don't know me, I believe in a very hands on approach when it comes to learning so there won't be any books or lectures. Can anyone tell me what is the most important things for good teamwork?" Naruto said as he addressed his class.

"Is it having a good and strong leader who can take charge?" one of the students responded.

"Not really. The most important aspects of teamwork are trust and communication. You must trust your team to do their part, trust them to have your backs and to catch you when you fall. A successful team must be able to communicate well and understand one another to function as a cohesive unit." Naruto explained.

"You are all here to become future huntsmen, defenders of the innocent, protectors of the weak. You fight for those who cannot. As huntsmen you will wage war with the darkness of the world. I would like to impart an important mantra that has guided me. A teacher of mine once said, those who abandon the mission are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Now then, which team would like to volunteer first?" Naruto said as none of the students wanted to raise their hands.

"Alright then, team RWBY will be going up first for this exercise." Naruto said as he produced two bells. "This is a simple team work exercise. Your objective is to get two bells before the timer runs out. Whoever does not manage to get a bell, will end up having detention with Professor Port." Naruto said as he clipped the bells to his cloak.

"The exercise starts in 3, 2..." Naruto counted off before Ruby was already upon him, swinging her scythe in a wide arc trying to cut Naruto only for him to dodge. He did a leg sweep, grabbing her arm as she was falling and threw her at an oncoming Yang who managed to catch her younger sister.

"Smart move not to wait for me to finish the countdown. In a real fight, there is no such thing as a start." Naruto said as he leaned back to avoid a strike from Blake, sending out a palm thrust only to raise a brow as she used her semblance to avoid the strike.

"Interesting semblance there Ms. Belladonna. Usage of shadows. Now then that leaves the last member of your team." Naruto said as a glyph appeared below him.

"I've got you now. That bell is mine." Weiss said only for her eyes to widen in surprise as Naruto simply flared his aura and stomped on the glyph, shattering it.

"Your usage of your semblance is good but you have a long way to go before you match your older sister little Schnee." Naruto said as he unsheathed the katana that was on his back.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or you will fail this exercise." Naruto stated simply before Weiss charged straight at him, her weapon poised to stab him. He simply side-stepped the attack with a smirk, infuriating the Schnee heiress.

"Really? This is the best you can do after all your training? I expected more from someone who is the Schnee heiress. At least you have that stick up your ass like your sister and father does." Naruto mocked as Weiss got angrier and wildly swung her weapon at Naruto who just dodged the strikes with ease, occasionally countering them with his sword.

"Weiss! Pull back. We need to come up with a plan!" Ruby shouted.

"I don't need your help. I can do this on my own." Weis said only to be served by a wicked backhand from Naruto that sent her rolling across the arena floor.

"You know in an actual battle, your enemy won't give you the time to think." Naruto said as he appeared in front of the other three. Yang acted quickly and engage her father in a fist fight to buy her team mates time to get their bearings.

"True but that doesn't mean I can't make time for my team to come up with a plan." Yang said as she exchanged blows with her father.

"You've gotten better since I last sparred with you Yang." Naruto said as he moved his head back to avoid an uppercut from his daughter.

"Yang move!" Ruby shouted as Yang jumped back. Naruto was forced to roll away as a flurry of shots fired from Ruby peppered the ground where he once stood. He got up only to have to bring his katana up defensively as Blake delivered a powerful downward strike. Just as Ruby was about to initiate the next phase of her attack, the timer beeped indicating that the exercise was over.

"Congratulations team RWBY. You passed the test. Well three of you did anyway." Naruto said with an amused chuckle.

"But we didn't get the bells." Ruby said.

"But you managed to work as a team three of you did anyway." Naruto said.

"What! But the core purpose of this was get the bells which none of us managed to do." Weiss retorted angrily.

"That is true but you forget that the purpose of my class is to foster teamwork. The whole test was designed to work against that, playing on our nature to forget the importance of teamwork. It is very easy to forget how important it is to work together in the field. First off it was the fact that there were only two bells for a four man team. Then I taunted you and made you angry. This caused you to make mistakes. Mistakes like that can be costly in the field. You would do well to remember that Ms. Schnee. Now then, we have enough time for two more teams. Team JNPR, show me what you've got." Naruto said with a grin.

Time Skip: End of lesson.

"Alright then, I hoped you have all learned something about teamwork. Stay healthy and we shall meet again during the next class. Dismissed." Naruto said as everyone walked out of the class. Once the last student walked out of the arena, Naruto sighed before he walked out of the room.

"Did you have fun on your first time teaching people aside from our daughters?" Summer asked as Naruto gave her a kiss before continuing on towards their room.

"I never realized being a teacher was this hard. If i ever get to see Kakashi again I need to thank him for putting up with us. And none of the teams here were as dysfunctional as team 7 was." Naruto said before heading off to his room.

"What are you up to now?" Summer asked.

"Well I'm going to go have a meeting with the Bijuu to discuss matters before researching some possible techniques that could help us against this mastermind we are going up against. Care to join me?" Naruto asked as he offered an arm. Summer looped her arm with his and they walked towards the room together.

"Why not, I have some more time before my own class." Sumer said.

Once the two of them reached the room, Naruto sat down in the meditative position as Summer did the same opposite to him. They both steadied their breathing and entered their subconscious. Naruto appeared atop Kurama as Summer appeared on top of Gyuki.

"Hello everyone." Naruto greeted as the Bijuu smiled kindly at him.

 **"Yo Naruto, what are you here for?" Kurama asked lazily as he rested his head on his paws.**

"I came here to check in with Matatabi as well as run some theories by you guys." Naruto said.

 **"Unfortunately Naruto, I was not able to discover anything more with regards to who the mysterious puppet master is. All I know is that she is using Roman Torchwick as a proxy to interact with the white fang members. Aside from that, they are planning to steal more dust from coming shipments in order to go after vale." Matatabi said.**

"What about the other kingdoms?" Naruto asked.

 **"There have only been plans made to attack Vale which seems odd to me given the amount of planning that is going into this operation." Matatabi said.**

"I have a feeling our puppet master isn't after the destruction of Vale or conquering it for the sake of revenge or for the white fang as she is getting people to believe. I think she is coming after Beacon Academy." Naruto said.

"Which means that our adversary is indeed after the maiden's power and is the same one that attacked her." Summer said grimly.

"Yes it seems to be the case. Unfortunately, the only thing we have to go by is her abilities which is stated to be fire manipulation on the level of an elemental affinity and her glowing eyes when she uses her abilities. Do you have any idea who it could be Summer?" Naruto asked.

 **"It sounds like someone who has the ability to use chakra but we all know that it is not possible because the people here lack the chakra circulatory system." Kurama stated.**

"But it is possible to use the elements using dust and some semblances combined with dust manipulation could enable our enemy to have such capabilities. The problem is that to be able to manipulate dust to such a degree..." Summer trailed off.

"Is unheard of even in the case of experienced dust users like Glynda and while there are some similarities to the Schnee ability to control glyphs and Winter has demonstrated the ability to control ice to a degree, the abilities described to us seem far greater than what has been seen thus far." Naruto said.

"I might be able to dig up something about our enemy. If memory serves, a few years ago, there was an up and coming huntress in training who was said to have great control over fire and fire based dust but she never graduated and disappeared without a trace. I'll see if I can dig up anything from the archives." Summer said.

"I'll need to split you guys up into more clones so that I have more operatives around. Is that alright?" Naruto asked the Bijuu who all agreed to his plan.

"Well I'd best be going now. I have classes to go to. See you later dear. And don't forget to eat your lunch." Summer said.

 **"I'll see you all later." Gyuki said before he and Summer left the Bijuu plain.**

"Is it possible to heal the maiden using the King of Hell? Regular Iryojutsu isn't working." Naruto asked.

 **"I don't even know if you can summon the king of hell. As you know most summoning techniques are disrupted here unless you can find the animal in this dimension. And besides I don't think it would be possible to heal her." Kurama said.**

"Why isn't it possible to heal her Kurama?" Naruto asked.

 **"Think about it. Aura is a part of a person's soul here. If a person loses a significant part of it then they would be missing a part of their soul. So it stands to reason why even if you were able to heal her body that you can't wake her up because a part of her is missing." Kurama said.**

"Is there no way for me to restore it?" Naruto asked.

 **"The Gedo: Rinne Tensei would be the only possible option since none of the other healing techniques can restore what isn't there however, her lack of a chakra network means that there could be possible consequences to the technique on both you and her." Kurama said.**

"Any suggestions?" Naruto asked.

 **"I suggest you practice the technique on some of the local animals to observe the effects. We will help you out in that aspect and once we've done enough tinkering, we can ascertain if the technique will work to the desired effect." Kurama said.**

"Alright then, I guess it's off to work for me. I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as he disappeared from his mindscape and opened his eyes to see the familiar surroundings of his room. He stretched out his body and went off to get lunch before he would start his experimentation.

"That was a good lunch so now time to get started on work I guess." Naruto said as he created some clones. He sent a few off to capture some animals and a few others were assigned to read up on the iryojutsu notes to search for alternatives. Once the clones were done, he sighed tiredly and set off to work.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Not much happening, a little interaction and a little fighting plus some exposition on the White Fang. Next Chapter will be a time skip to a few months and Naruto will not be with the main cast anymore as he leaves to handle matters on his own. He will be dealing with Cinder and her plot in his own way and that is one of the key reasons why he created the Tobi alias and he will be making more clones with Bijuu in them to help him out. Look out for more dead Shinobi to make a comeback as the story progresses. I need some input as to whether you would rather follow the main group with snippets of Naruto or focus on Naruto with snippets of the main group.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright then here is the update based on my schedule. There is a new schedule and this will be included in all my future author notes as a reminder for everyone who reads my stories. It follows a two week cycle same as the old one although I might not be able to keep it up once when I get busy from february onwards.**

 **Tuesday: Into a New World**

 **Thursday: The Missing Son**

 **Saturday: The Return**

 **Monday: Gildarts Gremory**

 **Wednesday: Story of my choice**

 **Friday: Story of my choice**

 **So that's the new schedule anyway. Here is today's update. Volume 3 of RWBY is really mind blowing and I might put my RWBY stories on hold till the end of the volume because too many things keep changing or being revealed rather.**

Naruto sighed for what was possibly the hundredth time that day. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked over the various books on Aura and semblances that lay open all over the desk. He picked up a rather worn journal that was given to him by Ozpin and contained everything that was known about the power of the maidens. At least as far as they knew. Naruto felt though that there was something missing to the puzzle of the power of the maidens. The transfer process seemed a little iffy and the fact that the power could be taken suggests that there is more to this power than was currently known.

"Still no luck dear?" Summer asked as she entered the room having finished her classes for the day.

"No. I have some theories and possibilities and even more dead ends. There is a key part of this that is missing. It has to do with the maidens, their powers and the links to the Grimm. There is a key part that is missing. Summer, could you get me a sample of Amber's skin? The portion that was affected by the odd substance. Just a few cells will do." Naruto asked.

"I'll get on it. You should take a break. You've been at this for a week with little rest. You can't push yourself too hard." Summer said.

"I know. I'll talk to the Bijuu one more time and then I'm going to call it a day." Naruto said as he sat down in the middle of the room and started to meditate while Summer went off to get the sample that Naruto requested.

 **"Naruto. What did you come in here for?" Kurama asked.**

"I'm at my wits end on this. I don't get it. According to these notes the Iryojutsu should have been enough to restore Amber back to consciousness." Naruto said.

 **"I think you need to review what we know thus far about the abilities of this world." Kokuo suggested.**

"Right so the basis of everything is Aura. Aura comes from a person's spirit. This is essentially Yin Chakra only they lack the network to manipulate it. Instead they use it subconsciously to enhance offensive and defensive capability. Semblance is like a bloodline. It is a manifestation of Aura that is just like the bloodline being a manifestation of the unique chakra a person has." Naruto spoke aloud.

 **"The maidens essentially have more powerful auras that are supercharged and not in a way that is dissimilar to a Jinchuriki receiving power from a Bijuu. That power is apparently transferred through conscious thought from one maiden to another." Isobu stated.**

 **"And when you run out of chakra you can die but when you run out of aura you just become defenseless because while Aura comes from the spirit it does not have a strong enough link to the body to cause it to fully shut down and kill a person like chakra exhaustion." Kurama added.**

"See that's where I don't get it. Amber hasn't transferred her power yet. She still has the unique signature of a maiden yet her power that was stolen should have regenerated by now." Naruto said.

 **"There could be two possibilities. One is the material they used to steal her powers is preventing them from regenerating. In which case we can double check that once Summer returns with the sample. Another is just like a Jinchuriki, she is suffering the effects of an extraction. But the extraction is only partial so she isn't dead or she is similar to your mother in that her own power is allowing her to survive." Kurama said.**

"What are the options?" Naruto asked.

 **"Frankly it depends on what we find out. The material they used on her is the key. Either way there will be risks involved. If it really is similar to a Jinchuriki then the only way to revive her would be to remove the maiden powers from her completely and then revive her separately. You could then reseal the power into her or into another vessel." Kurama said.**

 **"The only problem is that if we are wrong on that theory then there could be worse consequences." Son Goku said with a huff.**

"I think we should go out and exterminate some Grimm to clear our heads for now. Matatabi says the White Fang are targeting Vale more zealously so I believe that our big bad boss lady will be here soon and we need to prepare for our inevitable confrontation. Tobi is currently investigating leads as far as possible. I think it's about time I introduce another player into my side of the field. Is it possible to do what Itachi did with a crow?" Naruto asked.

 **"You mean programming it's eye? Well I think it is possible and since you possess the Rinnegan, try it out with your animal path." Kurama suggested.**

"Alright then I guess it's time to give these weary old bones a good workout." Naruto mused.

 **"Oh shut up you brat. You haven't even reached a century yet." Kurama mocked. Naruto just ignored him and exited the mindscape, picking up his weapon and heading off to the Emerald forest, making sure to leave a note behind for Summer.**

Scene Change: Ozpin's office, the next day

"Have you been able to find anything yet Naruto?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm on to something. Give me till the end of this week to finish it. I'll have to leave soon. I need to check in with my contacts. It's been past the deadline." Naruto said.

"Alright then. You can leave whenever you want. I think some air might help you think besides. Amber's condition is still secondary to stopping whoever has her powers and whatever plans she might have." Ozpin said.

"My white fang contact got a message to me. She says that our big bad has been dealing directly with Adam Taurus, one of the big head honcho's of the white fang and he has been leaving the others out of the loop. I have some details on her associates. One Roman Torchwick. And another two who have yet to be identified. Although their battle styles have been noted. One uses small scythes that can turn into handguns and can cast powerful illusions. If my contact wasn't a faunus with very acute senses 'or rather possessing the sharingan' then they wouldn't have noticed. Another one uses hand to hand combat. Using his legs but his legs are actually prosthetics. Very high end prosthetics made for combat if I might add. He has some relation to a Marcus Black. You might want to look into that." Naruto informed.

"Thank you for the intel. Although I do wonder how you manage to get a contact so deep into the white fang." Ozpin said.

"That will be my secret. Of course a Shinobi who tells all of his secrets is a dead Shinobi." Naruto said as he turned to leave a smirk on his face as he walked out of the office. He headed back to his room and went to his work table. Cracking his knuckles before picking up the vial that held the sample Summer got for him.

"Alright then time to get started on work then. No rest for the wicked. Speaking of which, I wonder where my Itachi clone is at right now. He should be halfway towards Atlas if my memory serves. Oh well. I'll contact him at the end of the week before I leave." Naruto said as he unrolled a blank scroll on the table. He drew up an intricate Fuinjutsu pattern that had spaces for two distinct objects and arrays of seals that linked them together. He placed the sample from amber on one of the spaces before unrolling a storage scroll labeled Grimm samples. He unfurled it and revealed it to be a small sample of Grimm material that he had cut from the Goliaths near Mount Glenn. He placed the sample into the other space and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing. If this works I should have more information on our big bad and a way to heal Amber." Naruto said as he channeled chakra into the seal. The middle space that was originally empty starts to pulse before runes appeared in them. Naruto watched with bated breath as the runes continued to shift and change before finally settling into a large string of Kanji.

"Well I'll be. It worked and it seems like my hunch was right. Someone is either working for the working, working with them or conducting experiments on their body with Grimm." Naruto said as his search finally lead somewhere.

"But according to this while the base material is similar to the Goliaths, there are differences. For one, whatever was used on Amber was designed to force her to push out her powers. Then the thing would act as a sink, drawing in the power." Naruto said as he went over the data that he got. He could have used technology but fuinjutsu would reveal more intricate information and also make the results private to only himself.

 **"It seems that our Jinchuriki theory has some merit now. This is similar to how the Gedo Mazo worked. I guess the only thing left to do is to heal Amber. Although what exactly will happen to her powers remains to be seen." Kurama said.**

Naruto slumped back into his chair a happy smile on his face. "Yeah there might be more uncertainties but at least we know it'll most likely work. And once when this matter is settled I can get back to more pressing issues. I just hope that this isn't a case of someone working with or for the Grimm because if they are then their foothold against us is already far too strong." Naruto said as he walked up to go see Ozpin and hand over his findings only to be stopped by Summer at the door.

"Hold on there mister. You and I are going for lunch now before you head off to wherever it is you need to go to." Summer said with a look that said there was going to be no arguments.

"Fine fine. Do you have classes after?" Naruto asked as he and Summer walked towards the cafeteria.

"No I don't I'm done with teaching for the day why?" Summer asked only to nod when she received the signal from Naruto that they had things to discuss later on. They headed off to a nice quiet corner of the cafeteria and ate in silence until their meal was interrupted by complaints of pain. Naruto turned to see what the commotion was about. His eyes narrowed when he saw that one of the second year students, a rabbit faunus named Velvet was being picked on by team CRDL. The rest of the team watched with disgusting satisfaction as Cardin pulled on her ears. Naruto growled as team CRDL made fun of her he got up from his seat and stalked towards Cardin, the students who noticed his approach now shaking in fear and odd excitement.

"Mr. Winchester. Kindly let go of her ears this instant!" Naruto ordered while focusing his energy on team CRDL making it hard for them to breathe. Cardin complied and shook in fear as the imposing figure that was Naruto stared him down like he was nothing but a sack of meat.

"You do realize that here at Beacon, discrimination towards anyone is frowned upon right?" Naruto asked and everyone in team CRDL nodded their heads.

"That what gave your pea sized brain the wise idea of doing what you just did?" Naruto asked as Cardin could do nothing but quake in his boots.

"Since I am in such a nice mood, the only thing you and your team will be doing for your actions today is to clean the training arenas for the duration of a week. Is that clear? That is in addition to remedial classes specially catered to your team with me every day after your regular classes are finished. I expect you to be there promptly within fifteen minutes in full gear. Is that understood?" Naruto asked.

"Yes sir!" Cardin responded with a mechanical salute, his team following suit. Naruto walked away leaving team CRDL to let out a held breath and slump to the ground. He smiled at his daughters team before heading off to Ozpin's office, Summer following close behind him.

"Naruto, what brings you here?" Ozpin asked. Naruto just took on a serious look as he activated the seals he placed around the room.

"I have a way to heal Amber." Naruto said and Ozpin's face took adopted a serious look.

"How? And what are the drawbacks?" Ozpin asked.

"I can't guarantee that she will have the same powers she once did. I can't even guarantee if she will keep her powers as a maiden. The only thing I can assure is that she will be restored. This is the best I can do Ozpin." Naruto said.

"That is a risk that we will just have to accept. When can it be done?" Ozpin asked.

"Anytime you want. I've had this ready for some time and what I found out today confirm that this is the only option. Although what I found about big bad is not something pleasant." Naruto said.

"What did you find out?" Ozpin asked.

"Whoever our enemy is, she either allied herself with the Grimm, is working for them or has been experimenting on them." Naruto said.

"And how did you find this out exactly?" Ozpin asked more out of curiosity than anything since anything Naruto said tended to be true so he didn't really care about the validity of the information. Naruto sighed and unfurled the scroll that had the two samples.

"This scroll is essentially a comparing device that allows me to examine all aspects of two objects. Whatever our target used on Amber has very high similarity to Grimm material. I used a sample of one of the oldest Goliaths I found since it would give the widest basis of comparison. Do you want to hear my theory on this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes please do explain." Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee.

"As you know Grimm are created from negative energy well there is a base material that forms the Grimm. As they feed off negative energy, they grow stronger and evolve, creating the different strains of Grimm we see and know about. Whatever was used on Amber works in a similar way, drawing in energy but it also has additional purposes, one is to pump out the energy Amber had so that it saturated the air. Then it acted as a sink, using its lack of energy to draw in the energy. That is how Amber had her power's taken." Naruto explained.

"At least that's what you found." Ozpin said and Naruto could only scratch the back of his neck since he was still going off speculation here. He really needed to investigate the Grimm at the source.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Now we heal Amber and get her on her feet. After that I need you to confirm your theories on the Grimm and see if you can dig up more info on our enemy." Ozpin said and Naruto nodded. The three of them moved to the lift and after Ozpin hit a secret code, descended towards the vault where Amber's comatose body was being kept.

Ozpin and Summer watched Naruto get to work, making sure to give him enough space so that he could carry out the task at hand. Naruto unfurled two scrolls with various Fuinjutsu formulas on them. He took a deep breath as Amber's containment unit opened up. He walked up to it, placing his hand on her head and activating his Rinnegan. He used his human path to extract Amber's soul and placed into a temporary storage seal that was on one of the scrolls. Now that Amber was effectively dead, Naruto could use his reincarnation Jutsu on her.

"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" Naruto said as his hand was in the snake sign. A green glow surrounded Amber for a moment before it died down. Naruto, Ozpin and Summer waited with baited breath as Amber seemed to stir before finally opening her eyes and sitting up.

"What happened?" Amber asked as she sat up.

"You were attacked and Qrow saved you unfortunately whoever attacked you managed to steal part of your powers but we aren't done with the process yet. I need to reseal the maiden powers back into you. Now lie back down." Naruto said. Amber had a confused look but complied.

Naruto placed his hand on the other scroll that had an custom Torii seal on it, transferring the pattern onto his hand using chakra. He applied the pattern to Amber and brought the other scroll over to prepare for the transfer ritual. Ozpin watched with rapt interest as Naruto ran through several hand seals before placing one hand on the scroll that had Amber's original soul and the other on the seal that had been applied to her. The energy moved from the scroll and into the seal. Naruto gave a clockwise turn to complete the process.

"Alright were done." Naruto said and Amber sat back up.

"Amber do you have any idea who attacked you?" Ozpin asked.

"No but I can help you identify them. That's the best I can do." Amber said.

"They used illusions on you and one used prosthetic legs correct?" Naruto asked and Naruto nodded.

"How do you feel Amber?" Ozpin asked.

"Different. My powers feel distinctly different." Amber said.

"It is not surprising after all the way you are now is distinctly different from what you originally were now. You have two aura sources now. Two souls essentially." Summer said.

"Two souls?" Ozpin asked.

"Naruto extracted her original soul, the one that had her maiden powers and then gave her a new one to revive her. He then placed the original soul back into her." Summer explained.

"But I can't access my maiden powers. It feels like something is blocking them." Amber said.

"Well that would be the Torii seal that my dad actually designed. This would be the key to unlocking it and gaining access to all your powers." Naruto said as he took out a scroll with the specific key to Amber's seal.

"All you need to do is place your hand over the array and use your aura. The pattern will transfer to your arm then just clockwise turn to tighten and counter clockwise to loosen. This will prevent anyone from stealing your powers." Naruto explained and Amber tested it out before nodding in understanding.

"How strong is this seal Naruto?" Ozpin asked.

"It's unbreakable by anything outside except a stronger seal breaker or my master formula. It was designed by my dad and it's designed to seal energy up to the level of a god." Naruto explained.

"But there might be a backlash to this. Now that the Maiden powers are sealed the way they are, the natural transfer process might have been interrupted." Summer said.

"We will have to deal with the consequences later on but it's good to have you back Amber." Ozpin said.

"For now though I think you should train to get used to your new power and stay in hiding." Naruto said.

"I concur with you on this one." Ozpin said.

"By keeping you hidden, we can make them think that you are still in a comatose state and your two aura sources should be able to compensate for the loss in powers. But I want to ask do you have any idea what was used to steal your powers?" Naruto said.

"It was something like a Grimm but it was different. It was like an insect and it came from some sort of glove." Amber said.

"Is it like this?" Naruto asked as he retrieved a sample from one of his storage scrolls.

"It was very similar." Amber said as she studied the preserved insect-like Grimm that Naruto held.

"Then it is as I feared Ozpin." Naruto said.

"Yes. Our enemy has links to the Grimm which is extremely troubling." Ozpin said.

"I'll extend my stay here till the end of the week before I go off to so what I usually do. It'll give me time to help Amber out with getting used to her new abilities and also time to get team CRDL into shape. By the way, Jaune Arc has quite a good potential even if he did sneak into beacon." Naruto said before giving a casual wave and leaving the vault.

"For a huntsmen, he is awfully detached and does things on his own." Amber commented as she watched Naruto and Summer leave.

"But we forget that he isn't of this world and despite how young he is, he is already a war veteran before he came here and his people could make some of the things the maidens can do look tame. Hearing stories of his world makes me thankful for the Grimm to a degree." Ozpin said.

"And why is that?" Amber asked.

"Some of the stories Naruto told me of his old world where things like Grimm don't exist frankly, scares and disgusts me more than the Grimm, the White Fang or our unknown enemy. Can you imagine being taught how to kill when you are only 12? Where you aren't expected to live old enough to be married even?" Ozpin said. Amber could only stay silent as the information was too shocking for her.

Time skip 5 days.

"Come on. You can do better than that. You are supposed to be a maiden. Is this all you have?" Naruto mocked as he blocked a swipe from Amber's staff using his sword. Amber gritted her teeth and sent a gust of wind at Naruto who easily deflected by using a single hand sign to use a Wind jutsu to counter.

"I'm not trying to fight a proverbial force of nature. Honestly, how many powers do you have? Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning?" Amber groaned as she had to strengthen her arms with Aura to withstand the empowered strike from Naruto.

"That is my secret. I can also make sub elements like wood, ice and lava." Naruto said.

"How am I supposed to beat that? And you can even revive the dead? What kind of hack powers are those." Amber said as she took another swipe at Naruto only for his to sidestep and send her barreling into the wall.

"Not everything is free. There are drawbacks. My resuscitation technique puts my own life at risk. But I guess we are done for today. I must say you've acclimatized well to having two aura sources now." Naruto said as he offered her an arm to help her stand.

"Yeah well I've had a good teacher. Anyway, you've leaving soon right? Where to?" Amber asked out of curiosity.

"Around the kingdoms. My key priority is to investigate the origin of the Grimm right now while dealing with our big bad. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I need to go for my tor... I mean training session with team CRDL." Naruto said with an evil grin.

"Honestly, I don't understand how Summer fell in love with a sadist like you." Amber joked.

"Well there is this really cool thing I can do with my tongue and then there is this..." Naruto was unable to finish his sentence as he was unceremoniously shoved out of the door by a madly blushing Amber.

"That is way too much information!" Amber shouted. Naruto just chuckled and went off for his fun time with team CRDL, a happy skip in his stride.

At the same time Ozpin's office.

Ozpin had a vindictive smirk as he listened to General Ironwood rant through the screen to the rest of the council. That man was always boasting about the developments of Atlas and how his security and army were infallible.

"This mysterious man wearing a weasel mask is making a mockery of the atlas military." Ironwood ranted.

"But how is it that some unknown exposed not one not two but three different weaknesses of the Atlas Military? Ironwood, you said that the military was the best there is. So many flaws and discrepancies were revealed by this Itachi person that now we need to do a worldwide sweep for all the compromised equipment." a councilman said.

"Beware Ironwood. Your position is currently at risk." another councilman said before the feed was cut off leaving Ozpin and Ironwood alone.

"Do you think our interloper is linked to Amber's attacker?" Ironwood asked with a sigh.

"No. This one is different. I'd hazard to call him a wakeup call. For all of us." Ozpin said.

"And why is that? He has infiltrated my military three times. Exposing our flaws." Ironwood growled out.

"True but it is also thanks to him that we know of said flaws and can rectify them. Think about it. He knows our weaknesses yet moves in such an obvious way as to alert us to it." Ozpin said.

"So he is another vigilante like Tobi? Come to think of it they have the same attire as well. A black cloak with patterns on it." Ironwood said.

"No matter we should be more vigilant from here on. Itachi's actions have revealed clear weaknesses in our defenses. Weaknesses that if left unchecked would leave us open to our main enemy. I suggest for now we keep an eye on the situation and fix our problems before moving forward." Ozpin said . Ironwood simply frowned before the screen went black.

"I get the feeling that you are behind this Naruto. Although how you are doing it is beyond me. I wonder, will we ever get to see your full power?" Ozpin mused as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

Time Skip 2 Days.

"Well then, this is goodbye for now I guess." Naruto said to his wife and daughters.

"No this is until we meet again dear. And I can't wait for our reunion." Summer said with a seductive look that made Naruto freeze, a small trail of blood coming from his nose as he recalled his last night with his wife before he left again.

"Come back soon dad." Ruby said.

"Yeah. Come back soon so I can kick your butt." Yang said.

"I look forward to seeing you try. Be good now and listen to your mother." Naruto said before walking away. His cloak billowed in the wind, revealing the katana that was strapped to his side as well as the sling bag that carried various scrolls that were both filled and empty.

"Now where to first? I've got quite a few things to do right now. I guess for now it's a good idea to hit the information treasure trove that is bars in small towns. Might run into Qrow along the way too. According to Ozpin he's supposed to be away on a mission to a small town. Could use his help for some things." Naruto mused as he went over the checklist on his scroll before he swiped to reveal three ID cards.

'Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. You may think you are safe because Ozpin and his order are unable to see underneath the underneath but you are dealing with a Shinobi and not a huntsmen now and we will be playing this game on my terms' Naruto said as he had a vulpine grin on his face while looking through the information attached to the ID cards.

 **Alright that's it for this chapter. A little short yes but I have been pretty busy with other stuff. Review this people. I'm doing more open build-up chapters in order to leave me open to develop this given the reasoning that season 3 is bringing so many reveals to the table and really changing the story of RWBY or rather advancing so much to the point where every episode changes things so the omission of details is purposeful so I don't leave myself in too much of a corner. Also some may have read my new story called Gildarts Gremory The Wayward Son. I need more reviews and opinions on pairings for that story before I continue with it. Currently in the lead are Yasaka by quite a big margin and a few Gabriel supporters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright then really cool build up episode this week. It looks like everything is coming together. Really hope to see Qrow and Ozpin fighting seriously. Although Cinder's final goal is still unclear at this stage. Does she want to destroy Vale or does she want what Adam wants which is as he said, to 'bring them to their knees'. So anyway, carrying on with my story. This chapter pretty much wraps up the first Volume Of RWBY and gives some insight into Naruto's past as he decides to indulge Ozpin's curiosity about his life to a degree. At the same time, we see what Naruto has been up to and how he is moving to combat Cinder's machinations although this is largely a set up for what he will do in the next volume leading to volume 3.**

Naruto sat down against a tree branch in the forest. Around him, several Grimm were starting to disintegrate as their bodies were mangled after being put through the grinder by Naruto. Naruto took a sip of water, inspecting his handiwork before getting up and dusting his clothes. He walked on through the forest and headed towards his intended destination, a certain village where he would find a certain Qrow.

'It feels kind of lonely now that the Bijuu aren't inside one place anymore.' Naruto said to Kurama.

 **"It's just a feeling. Their chakra is still inside you, well with the exception of Gyuki who resides in your mate. But the rest are still here it's just that their consciousness is within the clone you asked them to go with. I still don't understand why you don't want to just get rid of this Cinder Fall once and for all." Kurama said with a huff at the end.**

"Because Kurama, I don't know what exactly she is after, we could be trying to eliminate her when in fact she is not the real threat. I need more information to work with first. I'll admit that she is good at giving vague direct orders. No matter how many of her pawns I beat up, I can't get anything more than she is after dust right now." Naruto said as he walked into a small village, heading straight for the bar knowing that his old friend would be there.

 **"I've located our target in a hidden base in Vale. What do you want me to do now?" Matatabi asked as she showed Naruto what she was seeing through the eyes of his clone under the alias Tobi.**

"Remain hidden and keep watch. Update me if you find anything of interest. I want to know what she is planning on doing." Naruto said. Matatabi cut off the connection and got to work observing her targets.

 **"Do you really need to have so many clones out and about? It will just make her more paranoid and make her movements that much harder to keep track off. I mean, you have an Itachi clone, a Tobi clone, a Kakashi clone, the neko clone you use to infiltrate the white fang, a clone of Tenzo and even a clone of the old monkey. What is with the need to maintain so many clones?" Kurama questioned.**

"It helps me keep track of various things. The point of the Itachi clone is to be a rogue who will flush out the weak points of our current defenses so that they are strengthened. The Kakashi clone is used as my agent in Vale. The Tobi clone is for keeping track of Cinder now. The Tenzo clone is used to eliminate any of our leaks as well as get rid of any threats without any attention. The other two are my main information gatherers. I mean who would think that an old man could kick their butt six ways to sunday?" Naruto replied as he stepped into the bar, taking a seat next to a man with black hair that was starting to grey. He was dressed in a grey shirt that had the sleeves folded up. Black pants, black shoes and a black and red cape completed his outfit as a large object lay strapped to his back.

"What brings you here pal?" the man asked.

"I heard a Qrow was in the town and thought I would want to see him." Naruto said with a chuckle as he took a sip from the drink he ordered.

"It's nice to see you Naruto. So what have you been up to?" Qrow asked as he turned to face his old team mate.

"Nothing much just going around killing Grimm trying to find a way to end them for good. I thought you should now, the one who sleeps is awake." Naruto said, speaking in code about Amber's condition in their old code just in case.

"How did that happen?" Qrow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It took hell of a long time for me to figure it out but the answer is that death comes before rebirth." Naruto said.

"I am not surprised by the things you do anymore. You tend to pull shit out of your ass." Qrow said.

"So what have you been up to? You haven't been keeping in touch very much while out in the field." Naruto said seriously.

"Been doing some things here and there. Haven't exactly been kept in the loop of things either though so I don't really see a point of checking in." Qrow said.

"So where you heading off to next?" Naruto asked.

"I'm off to a small village near Mistral to see some 'sights' and maybe have some fun. how about you?" Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Well I think I'll be heading back to Beacon for a while to check on my kids and see how the teams I tutored are doing." Naruto said.

"You actually taught some teams while you were in Vale? Man I hope you didn't teach them all your neat skills because I'll be out of a job if you did." Qrow joked as he noticed the code that Naruto was giving him with his hands.

'Queen. Pawns. White Fang. Black. Illusions.' Qrow said in thought as he interpreted the secret signals Naruto was giving him.

"Well as much as I would like to stay here, I've got a short stop to make before I can head back to beacon so I guess I'd better be going. I'll see you around you old Qrow." Naruto said as he stood up, paying for his drink before giving a casual wave goodbye to Qrow.

"I'll catch you around, fishcake." Qrow said back as Naruto trembled a little before walking out. Qrow had a smirk on his face before it turned into a frown as he pondered the information Naruto had left him.

'So whoever it is who stole Amber's powers has managed to get the white fang to cooperate with them. Why did Naruto want to warn me about illusions…and where have I heard the name Black before…' Qrow thought as he started to think on the information that Naruto had left him with.

Scene Change.

"I think this is it. Kokuo said that the white fang had a secret base just outside of Vale that was meant to be a staging ground once they accumulated enough dust. But why here exactly? Mount Glenn is abandoned territory and is full of Grimm…" Naruto said to himself as he explored the area of Mount Glenn under a camouflage jutsu.

"This is troublesome. I need to read up on my scrolls of Senjutsu again too. The fact that I'm detecting traces of nature energy from the Grimm I fought when I was training my sage mode is something of great concern. Then now I have to worry about the idiots in the white fang who are being used as expendable pawns in Cinder's grand scheme. What the hell does she want anyway?" Naruto said with a grumble as he snuck past a pack of Ursa and Beowolves.

 **"I don't know. Based on what she has been gathering thus far, I would guess that she wants to wage a war. Although for what reason exactly I have no idea." Kurama said.**

"Well there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary above ground so I guess that there should be something below ground since there is no way they could be hiding in the sky. Oh well, Shinobi rule, look underneath the underneath." Naruto mused as he continued to explore the town until he found a hole that led underneath the city. He went down the whole and stuck to the walls as he explored the abandoned ruins of the underground city that led to the subway tunnels. He frowned when he saw some white fang members walking past him. He followed them and was shocked to find a decently sized group of white fang members here.

"So what exactly do they want? This area is completely sealed off from the Kingdom of Vale ever since they realized the expansion wouldn't work all that's left is the train, a bunch of old buildings and a large horde of Grimm. What are they after? And I highly doubt this is all Cinder has planned. Well better head back. I can continue to ponder about all this information later. Time to make like a tree and leave." Naruto said before going into a secluded corner and flashing away. He appeared just outside of beacon academy, taking in the sight of the familiar structure.

"Ahh Beacon Academy, my home away from home. Well I guess it is home now that Summer and the girls stay here. Speaking of which I wonder what they are up too? It's getting late. I should go see Summer. She no doubt felt my presence. Hmm.. is that Blake? What is she doing here? And why did she decide to take off her bow?" Naruto mused as he saw a lone figure staring at the statue that was in the school courtyard. He created a shadow clone and had it approach her while deciding to check up on his daughters.

"So why did you finally decide to take off that bow?" Naruto said as he walked up to Blake who was shocked at first but shrugged it off.

"I had a falling out with Weiss and accidentally revealed that I was a member of the white fang so I left before they could say anything." Blake said.

"So why leave?" Naruto asked.

"Why would they want to work with a terrorist? Why would they want to have a teammate who couldn't even be honest with them?" Blake said.

"So you still believe that you are a terrorist huh? So tell me this, why did you except my offer to become a huntress." Naruto said.

"Because I want to repent. I want to correct the mistakes I've made in life and I want to change the world for the better the right way." Blake said.

"So why give up now? Why throw away all your dreams?" Naruto said.

"Who would want to listen to me? Who would want to give me a chance?" Blake countered.

"You only fail when you give up. Why don't you take a walk with me. And you there! Monkey boy. You can join us if you want to." Naruto said. Sun jumped out of his hiding spot and stood ramrod straight.

"Umm. Sorry Mr Uzumaki sir for spying on you." Sun said.

"I don't really care but it is kind of creepy for you to be spying on a girl. Come on, let this old man tell you a story that might be relevant to you Blake." Naruto said as he walked out of Beacon and gestured for Blake to follow him.

"You see there once was a boy. He was born the day his home was attacked by a monster. The village leader defeated the monster. But because the monster took so many of their loved ones away, the carried a lot of hatred. The boy became the target of his hatred as they were blinded by the pain of loss, treating him like a demon. For years the boy was hated. He was all alone. Yet he never allowed that to stop him. He carried on. He wanted people to acknowledge his existence and shed his hatred for them so he set out to change their perception of him. He did this by overcoming impossible odds and doing incredible things that made people see him as not a demon but a hero." Naruto said as he summarized the story of his life.

"I get it. I shouldn't give up so easily. Instead I should do things that show that I am not a terrorist but instead a person that wants to make a better place. I should do things that leave no room for people to question what I am." Blake said.

"Got it in one." Naruto said.

"Wow that's a really cool story. Do you have another one?" Sun asked.

"Maybe some other time kid. Anyway, what happened to cause this Blake?" Naruto asked.

"Well we were walking through the town today when we learnt that there had been multiple dust robberies with the prime suspects being the white fang. Me and Weiss had an argument about the white fang that quickly degraded into an argument about faunus and then I left." Blake said.

"Well, I think you should take the opportunity to cool down first before you meet your team. Although I don't know if I should tell you this but if you want to find out the truth, head to the docks tomorrow night." Naruto said before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What did he mean by that? And how did he do that?" Sun asked.

"I don't know but I guess we know where we are going to be tomorrow night. That is if you decide to stick around." Blake said.

"Not like I got anything to do. Hey, I'm curious to know, could you tell me more about yourself? Like how you ended up in the white fang? I mean I get it if you don't want to say anything." Sun said.

"Let's wait till tomorrow. For now we should find a place to rest." Blake said only for a kunai to embed itself in front of her with a note attached to the end. Blake picked up the note and read it.

"So what's it say?" Sun asked.

"That was Naruto. He said that he has an apartment in Vale that we can use if we want." Blake said as she read the directions to the apartment before pocketing the note and walking off, Sun following behind her.

At the Same Time, RWBY dorm room.

"Good riddance to that terrorist." Weis growled out.

"Weiss! We need to get Blake to come back. You weren't being fair to her. You never gave her the chance to explain herself." Ruby said. Yang agreed with her sister's words.

"Why should we listen to her? For all we know she is a spy sent here to kill us. She is a member of the white fang." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

"She was a former member of the white fang and I was the one who convinced her to attend Beacon Academy." Naruto said.

"Dad!" Ruby and Yang said as they hugged him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't due back in another month." Yansaid.

"Well I was in the area and decided that I would drop by. As I was walking in I saw your teammate about to leave the school so I had a clone talk to her. So mind filling in your old man on what exactly happened?" Naruto asked.

"She revealed that she is a member of those disgusting white fangs. She is nothing more than a terrorist who ran away after being found out." Weiss said.

"Oh really, tell me did you know her life before she came here? What she went through? I know all that happened to her because I was the one who scouted her out and asked her to come here." Naruto said.

"You knew she was from the white fang? And you never told us?" Yang said.

"It was not my secret to tell. But I want to tell you a story. To help you understand Blake and the white fang better. You see in the past when I was in this academy, the white fang were and honorably bunch who were the voice of Faunus but as you know they turned violent. I want to tell you the story about a man name Nagato and his dream of peace." Naruto said as he sat down on the floor and motioned for the girls to sit around him.

"You see my world was originally torn with war. Children learned to kill and the average life expectancy was in the low double digits. It was a world where death was thrown in your face every day. There were a group of three orphans. Their names were Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. They were found by a skilled shinobi named Jiraiya who trained them for a period of three years during a lull in the second world war. Through his teachings, he imparted in them a desire for peace." Naruto explained, ignoring Weiss' disbelief.

"They founded an organization known as the Akatsuki that was dedicated to building peace by getting people to work together and understand one another. But, people don't like change that doesn't benefit them you see so Yahiko was killed in cold blood right in front of Nagato and Konan. This lead Nagato to snap and kill all his attackers in cold blood. He was never the same since that event. The loss of Yahiko made him bitter. He became a man named Pein, who believed that peace could only be achieved through understanding of pain and so he sought to inflict pain on others, creating widespread fear. He attacked my home and leveled the entire village, killing most of the inhabitants. But in the end, he realized that he had gone down the wrong path and sought to repent and so he gave up his life to revive all those he killed." Naruto said.

"Wow. So what you're saying is that everyone has a chance to change for the better?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Everyone was the capacity for change. We owe it to ourselves to help them change for the better. After all, if you think about it, the white fang's violence is a product of the hatred that society inflicts upon the faunus is it not? Hatred breeds hatred. It is a never ending cycle that shall continue so long as we refuse to let go of it." Naruto said as he stood up.

"That was a really cool story dad. Thanks. I get where your coming from and I guess we should give Blake a chance. After all, she hasn't done anything to show that she is still a part of the white fang." Yang said.

"I guess I was being a little unfair to her. But still I don't understand how you could come up with a story like that on the fly? I mean that's something I expect from Nora." Weiss said. Naruto simply chuckled at her disbelief.

"Well I guess I'm just a skilled storyteller then. Well, I'll leave you girls to sort this mess out on your own. This is your team after all, take responsibility of it. I need to go see my wife before she comes after me and drags me by the ear for not seeing her." Naruto said as he got up and left for the room he and Summer shared here.

"I was waiting up for you when I felt your presence enter the school you know." Summer said as she smiled lovingly at Naruto dressed in a simple white nightgown. Naruto smiled warmly back at her and started to shed his clothing.

"Sorry about that. Team RWBY was having some issues so I thought I give them a little push to help fic their problems. The debate between the snowflake and the cat got a little heated and some words were exchanged and she considered leaving so I thought I'd help them out." Naruto said as he got ready to head into the shower.

"That was nice of you. But then again, Belladonna is in essence your charge." Summer said. Naruto simply hummed and headed into the shower before joining his wife in bed.

Next Day.

"I'm surprised that you are back here so soon Naruto. You usually don't come back for months on end. Why the sudden change?" Ozpin asked as he sat at his desk, Summer and Naruto stood opposite to him.

"Well I just happened to be in the area after investigating some things in mount Glenn." Naruto said.

"Mount Glenn is abandoned and teaming with Grimm what on earth would you need to study there?" Glynda asked.

"Well I was just checking out a tip from my contact. Besides I wanted to study some of the patterns of the Grimm. It turned out to be nothing big." Naruto said, keeping what he found to himself until he confirmed what was going on.

"Well then you certainly have oddly convenient timing. Thanks for helping things out with team RWBY by the way. You seem to have taken a liking to the two best freshmen teams. I'm curious what do you see in them?" Ozpin questioned. Naruto simply shrugged in response.

"They are just an interesting bunch aside from the fact that my daughters happen to be on one of the teams and Blake is essentially my charge." Naruto said.

"How long are you planning on staying here?" Amber asked.

"Maybe a week at most. It's just a pit stop really. My contact says that there is an unknown Grimm in the deserts of Vacuo and I want to check the lead out before it goes cold." Naruto responded.

"Would you happen to be up for a spar?" Amber asked.

"Why don't you spar with Summer and beat her first? After all I taught her how a lot of what I know." Naruto said.

"There are no classes today so I would be more than happy to spar with you." Summer said.

"I'll take you up on that. I want to show you how much better I am at controlling my powers now." Amber said.

"I look forward to seeing what you can do." Naruto said. The rest of the meeting became a catch up session on what had been happening in Beacon Academy. Towards the end, Naruto activated his eyes and pulled them all into a Tsukuyomi.

"Naruto what is this? Where are we?" Ozpin asked.

"Our bodies are still where they were in the office but we are currently in an illusion called Tsukuyomi. Here I am god and I pulled all of you here so that we could speak in private and so that I could show you what I have discovered." Naruto said.

"Interesting ability." Ozpin muttered. Their surroundings changed and three figures took form in front of them. Amber gasped as she recognized the figures.

"I take it that I got their appearance on the money right Amber?" Naruto mused. Amber simply nodded dumbly.

"Cinder Fall, the one who stole your powers. Mercury Black, son of Marcus Black, the one with prosthetic legs. And lastly Emerald Sustrai, with her power of illusions. These are the three people who attacked you that day. I've been tracking them down for a long time ever since I discovered their identities. It wasn't easy. It was all thanks to the help of a man with an orange mask." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Tobi? You mean you are cooperating with that criminal?" Glynda growled out.

"I don't see how he is a criminal. He is merely acting in a way that is not sanctioned. In fact I have to thank him. He's eliminated a lot of Cinder's moles that I could have never gotten rid of legally." Naruto said.

"Is this all you brought us here for?" Ozpin asked.

"No I brought you here to warn you. They have set their sights on the Vytal Festival. What they want to do there I don't know yet. I have a feeling that they will be infiltrating the school before then. I'm trying to get a mole into their team. They are actually in Vale now. I have them tracked." Naruto said.

"We should act and capture them now." Glynda said.

"I considered that option. But what if they aren't the threat? What if there is an even worst threat that is lurking in the shadows? That is the question I asked myself. We think Cinder is the mastermind behind everything yet her motives are still unclear. That is why I suggest we wait. Allow me and my forces to counteract Cinder's every move while you keep thinking that the only ones trying to stop her are you and the rest of the brotherhood." Naruto said.

"Who exactly make up your forces?" Amber asked. Naruto created seven new apparitions and most of them were easily identified.

"You mean all these people are working for you?" Ozpin asked. Naruto took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes they are. In a sense." Naruto said. Ozpin quirked an eyebrow since he knew there was something Naruto was hiding.

"How could you side with such hooligans? And why not just go after Cinder now?" Glynda questioned.

"You don't understand. For all we know, Cinder could be the one keeping things in pace. I've lost a war simply because we failed to identify the real threat. An entire world almost burned for the foolish mistake of one man. A war that was planned through more than a century. The web was that deep. I refuse to make a mistake like that again. Not again. I refuse to stop a problem now only to have it plague my descendents!" Naruto growled out.

"Would you like to elaborate on what you mean by that Naruto? I'm curious to hear this story. After all you are quite the skilled story teller." Ozpin said. Naruto sighed and decided that he could at least trust them with the story.

"What you are about to see and hear is something that isn't known by anyone but my wife, children and teammates. The story of the elemental nations." Naruto said as he sat cross legged. He created a staff similar to Hagoromo's and touched it to the ground.

"I come from a place called the elemental nations. It was a war torn land. A woman named Kaguya Otsustuki came from a faraway land seeking the fruit of the Shinju…" Naruto started as he told them the story of the history of the elemental nations. Starting with the tale of the Otsustuki. From the story of Kaguya to Hagoromo and Hamura to the tale of Asura and Indra that was the beginning of never ending conflict. Then he told them the story of Madara and Hashirama and the Senju and Uchiha clans. Then he told them how Madara wanted power and didn't die at the valley of the end like it was thought and how he ended up causing the fourth world war after his death.

"My word. That is insane. I can't believe what I just saw." Glynda said, speaking out the mutual feelings shared between Ozpin and Amber after seeing that story.

"Now you know why I'm hesitant to just stop Cinder outright. It could send her plan unraveling and push us into something we are not ready for. At the same time I have no intention of letting her do as she pleases." Naruto said.

"I see. Well then, I'll leave it to you to counter her then. I'm curious what do you mean that these new vigilantes that have been popping up work for you?" Ozpin asked.

"Well I have a cloning technique that gives each clone their own thought functions so I have them masquerading as those seven people. That is how I've been working for some time. Although the roster was only recently filled out as you all know and some are incognito only a few of them are meant to be known to the public." Naruto said.

"I see. Could you call off this illusion then? I think we have been gone for too long. People might start to question what we are up to." Ozpin said.

"Relax Oz. In this world, the perception of time changes. One second outside can be up to three days inside here." Naruto explained as he called off the illusion. They found themselves back in the office, an odd sensation filling three of the room's occupants as their sense of time was jumbled up.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have some reading to do. I'll see you and Amber in the training field later." Naruto said, directing the last part to Summer before walking out of the office.

'Naruto Uzumaki. I have no choice but to put my faith in you. Because frankly, I don't think anyone else can hope to stop you. Your abilities spoken of in rumors that seem like myth are looking to be more true. To be able to stretch a second into three days into an illusion is a potent ability' Ozpin thought as Summer and Amber walked out of the room leaving him and Glynda to his thoughts about what they just learnt.

Scene Change: Naruto's room.

Naruto was seated on the couch, his legs propped up on the table as scrolls lay open all around him. He read through the scroll in his hands for the third time before tossing it aside and picking up another one from the ground.

"You know it was clean when we left this morning." Summer said as she walked into the room.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to find something." Naruto said as he tossed the scroll to the side and picked up another one.

"You seem awfully frantic in your searching. Something I should know about?" Summer asked as she placed a tray of food in front of Naruto.

"What's with the food?" Naruto asked as he picked up another scroll and started to compare the contents of the two scrolls he had.

"You've been cooped up here and missed lunch so I thought I'd bring some food up here. Tell me what has you so concerned that you skipped lunch? Especially since today is ramen day." Summer said.

"Thanks for the food." Naruto said as he put down the scroll and ate the bowl of ramen. The noodles disappeared in an instant and he placed the empty bowl back on the tray.

"Sorry about that. While I was out I decided to do some training in Sage mode. And what I discovered honestly surprised me. The Grimm somehow have a form of contaminated Senjutsu." Naruto said.

"Well considering you said they make use of the negativity of life as fuel I wouldn't be surprised to hear that. And this is a big concern why?" Summer asked.

"It could serve as the key to stopping them for good and also understanding the evolutionary process of the Grimm so I was trawling through my scrolls to find the ones on Senjutsu." Naruto said.

"Well did you find what you are looking for? And why is the table in a mess?" Summer questioned as Naruto whistled innocently. Summer got up and looked at the papers that were strewn about on the table.

"If you ask me I think they are planning to use Mount Glenn as a preliminary assault." Summer said.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, they are stealing large amounts of dust. Dust is propellant so they could be using it as either fuel for their weapons or as a bomb. A bomb to punch through the sealed train passage and pull Grimm as well as their members right past the Kingdom's defenses." Summer said Naruto agreed with her train of thought, finding it highly likely.

"But I don't think that's going to be her final goal. But to be honest it could be too. I'll get my clone to look into it. See if he can dig up anything." Naruto said.

"Good since you seem to be done for the day, It's about time for me and Amber's spar and you said you were going to watch so let's get going. And you will be cleaning up this mess later mister." Summer said as she dragged Naruto by the arm out of the apartment.

Scene Change

"Well I have to admit Amber you are getting better." Naruto said as he motioned for the spar to end. Amber was panting hard and using her staff to support her while Summer looked only slightly winded.

"Damn it your eyes are way to overpowered." Amber whined.

"And it's a good thing that we are on the side of good no?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"True. I was wondering, what kind of potential do your daughters have?" Amber asked.

"Well they can definitely surpass me in terms of power in the future but they probably won't be able to match my husband because of some special circumstances." Summer said thinking over that for a moment.

"How have you been adjusting to your new life Amber?" Naruto asked.

"Well there really isn't much changes since we maidens lived in isolation before. But I still feel as though a part of me is missing yet I still feel complete. It's an odd feeling." Amber said.

"Yeah. I know that feeling. You'll probably feel that way until we can get your power back from Cinder." Naruto said as he got up from his seat and started walking off.

"And where are you headed off to?" Summer asked in a sweet voice. Ordinarily Naruto would pale when hearing that tone but he had more important things to do.

"I have to go into Vale to check some stuff out and don't worry about the mess. I'll have a clone do it." Naruto said and a clone popped into existence next to him. The clone gave a mock salute before going off to do its task.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Ms. Belladonna does it? Or is team RWBY going into town just a simple coincidence?" Summer questioned. Naruto simply whistled a tune and avoided his wife's glare.

"Since you refuse to tell me, I guess I will just have to follow you into town then." Summer said as she looked arms with Naruto who just smirked and the two headed into town.

Night Time At the docks.

"You know I think you purposely are playing with Ms. Belladonna. I mean you knew they were going to come here weren't you?" Summer asked as she and Naruto watched Blake question the white fang on their reasons for working with Roman.

"She wouldn't have believed me unless she saw it with her own eyes." Naruto said as he watched Blake and Sun take on the white fang and Roman.

"It seems like Ruby is here. I wonder where the others are?" Summer asked wondering why the rest of the team was not there with her.

"She probably outran the rest of them. You forget she does have your speed. It would take Yang her lightning armor to keep up and beat her there. But what is she doing with the robot girl from Atlas?" Naruto said as he watched Ruby get hit because she was distracted.

"It seems that she needs more training to not get distracted in the field. Mistakes like that could cost her and those working with her." Summer said knowing that an attack like that wouldn't have done more than daze Ruby.

"The robot girl from Atlas is pretty good. To think they would manage to create something that could manage to use aura." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Well it looks like the Fang are leaving and the police are here. I think it's about time we take our leave no?" Summer asked.

"Yeah. Hey Summer, I was thinking that maybe we should give both Yang and Ruby the Mangekyou." Naruto said.

"You are worried that they will be pulled into Cinder's schemes no matter how hard you try to prevent it. The question is are they ready for such power? I have to admit, when the Mangekyou can skew one's perspectives and even I found myself thinking darker thoughts when I first got it. I just feel that Yang and Ruby don't have the mentality to handle such power yet." Summer said.

"I know that's why I think we will wait a little longer before that. But better sooner than later. I'll need you to keep an eye on them for me and tell me of their growth. From there we can decide if they are ready yet. I want to give them a leg up against Cinder and her group." Naruto said as the pair disappeared in a black vortex.

Scene Change Morning.

"Weiss, I just wanted to say…" Blake started but was cut off by Weiss.

"You don't need to say anything. I was being unfair and I realize that everyone should be given a chance to change and I realize that we cannot reflect our hatred and hurt others." Weiss said, taking to heart the lesson taught by Naruto through his story.

"Hey speaking of which, where did Penny go?" Yang asked.

"Well she left in a black limo earlier so I guess we will see her around." Ruby said. From atop a roof, Naruto watched with a smile as the team made up before disappearing in a yellow flash.

 **Alrighty breezed through that chapter there. The effects of Naruto's meddling in the events will be seen in the next volume and everything will come together in volume 3. Really looking forward to the coming episode to see what happens next. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So lots of things have been happened in the final two episodes of RWBY volume 3 and there have been multiple reveals that have greatly changed the landscape of the story. Wonder what Salem and Ozpin really are though. Read of a theory where Salem is one of the original maidens and Ozpin is the old wizard and I have to admit that theory does have some good grounds but we will just have to wait and see what happens in volume 4. The direction of my story will not be changing all that much. Also for those wondering on my sudden silence on Fanfiction, I have been really busy and will be very busy these for quite a long period of time and will only have the weekends free for updating my stories so please be patient and I thank all of you for your support. I have also decided to do a rewrite of the missing son since I am not exactly pleased with the story and feel that I can do much better. I will leave the story up there and the core idea up for anyone to take reference from.**

Naruto was currently investigating a small town in Haven looking for any leads for the origins of their enemy. He had to admit, whoever organized them knows a great deal of how the world works. He highly doubted that Cinder Fall was the true mastermind behind everything since she didn't seem like the type to actively seek out such information to Naruto's knowledge although Naruto had to admit that she was a cunning and skilled woman.

He was currently camped out in a bar, keeping his eyes and ears out for any information while at the same time trying to spread out his sensory network. When he was strolling through the town, he felt an odd sensation around it as well as a very off putting energy signature that was very similar to the Grimm and also felt similar to Hagoromo to a very slight degree. He took a sip from the drink he had ordered, closing his eyes and pretending to savor his drink when he was in fact pushing his sensory network to their absolute limits. He opened his eyes when he felt it again, that tainted energy signature that Naruto recognized as belonging to the clan Hagoromo was from. He felt that shouldn't be possible as far as he knew the one with the Rinnegan was with the mother Grimm. The Otsustuki clan member shouldn't even be on this world yet. He downed his drink and rushed out of the bar to go and investigate, knowing that he was being trailed by some Huntsmen that had strayed from their path as he rushed out of the bar.

He made a quick detour down an alley, stopping once he knew that he was only in the company of the people that were trailing him. He touched the ground, discreetly placing a silencing and privacy seal around the area so that anyone nearby wouldn't get wind of the fight. He stood up and continued to show his back to his pursuers.

"So do you people mind telling me why you were following me?" Naruto asked calmly, his voice devoid of any form of emotion.

"There's quite a big bounty on your head in the black market Uzumaki and we are here to collect." The bulkiest of the pursuers said. Naruto assumed him to be the leader of the ragtag bunch of rogue huntsmen.

"I will give you one chance to turn around and leave with your lives." Naruto said as he turned to face his pursuers. His hand moving to the katana at his hip.

"Your scare tactics won't work on us. It's 20 of us against one of you. Prepare to die Uzumaki." Another one of the group sneered before charging at Naruto. Naruto sighed and proceeded to draw his sword before cutting down the entire bunch with ease, not even having to rely on a single Jutsu or his eyes to deal with the weaklings.

"How you people became huntsmen is beyond me. Frankly I'm not surprised you weaklings went rogue. Oh well. I need to get back to my job and stop getting sidetracked." Naruto mused before disabling the seals and walking out of the alley and making his way out of the small town and into the surrounding forest.

"What the hell is this place. It doesn't even look or feel like I am on Remnant anymore." Naruto commented as he surveyed the thinning forest. As he continued to walk towards the energy signature he was currently tracking, his surrounding had been gradually changing. The once lush forest that he was walking through was a desolate wasteland with odd crystals. He ventured deeper into the unknown territory, his hand moving down to his katana, preparing to draw it at the drop of a hat.

"Well well. If it isn't Naruto Uzumaki. I commend you for being able to find me here. I didn't think that anyone would be able to discover this place. But I would expect nothing less from someone with your power." A voice said atop one of the peaks. Naruto turned and saw a woman with pale white skin. She had purple and red veins running all across her body. Her eyes were currently closed and her hair was tied in a bun. She was wearing a black cloak with a familiar design that Cinder had on the glove she used to take part of Amber's powers. Naruto tensed up however when she opened her eyes and revealed them to be a pair of Rinnegan.

"You! You're the one I saw when I connected with the Grimm. You brought the Grimm here! You're the one that has been controlling the events of the world. The change in the White Fang. The attack on the Amber. Cinder's faction. It was all you. Who are you?" Naruto asked as he activated his own Rinnegan.

"I am someone like you. Someone who isn't supposed to be a part of this world. You could say that I am like the Kaguya or Hagoromo of this world. After all, I did teach man how to use aura in a time long past. My name is Salem Otsustuki." The woman, now identified as Salem said with a sinister smile.

"It makes no sense. Why bring the Grimm only to give humanity the means to combat the creatures? And why plot the downfall of humanity now after helping them? What exactly is your goal Salem?" Naruto questioned as his chakra flared, creating cracks in the ground.

"My goal? I'll let you figure it out. But simply put, I want power. Power to create another divine fruit. Power to ascend to a higher level." Salem said.

"So you used humanity, letting their power grow in order to harvest it later on together with the Grimm that you are also manipulating. You want to create another Shinju, knowing the type of creature that could be created from such a thing. Well I won't allow you to do such a thing." Naruto said as he drew his katana.

"How unfortunate. I was hoping that you would see things my way. After all, humanity is unworthy of their power. True with hope and banded together against a common enemy, they can be a dangerous race but take all of that away and they become weak. And they are oh so easily corrupted." Salem remarked.

"True. But humans also have a great capacity to change. To overcome the circumstances and push past their limits. So I won't allow you to get rid of them so easily." Naruto said as he drew his sword, holding it in a ready stance.

"Well then, I guess it will come down to a fight between us then. But I don't think the time is right for our battle just yet. I'll leave you with a parting gift though. Kinshiki!" Salem said before she snapped her fingers. A hulking figure came from the shadows garbed in white with lavender eyes that lacked pupils. Naruto had no time to think as he was forced to dodge when Salem's subordinate used a variant of the lightning armor to charge at him. Naruto activated his own lightning armor and the two began to clash blades. Kinshiki using some semblance or technique to create weapons out of energy. The two become blurs of blue and purple lightning as they clashed, tearing up the landscape along the way.

While Naruto wouldn't want to admit it, Kinshiki was strong. This was probably the hardest fight Naruto had been in for a long time since gaining Hagoromo's powers and he was having to break through his various limiters in ordered to ensure that he kept ahead of his enemies. He was eventually forced against a rock by Kinshiki, using his foot to keep the larger man from pressing the axe any further into his shoulder as some blood leaked from the cut that had been made. He used his Rinnegan to swap positions with the air behind Kinshiki, catching the man off guard and managed to cut a deep gash on his back, pulling back so that he had a better stance to respond.

Kinshiki changed his weapon, opting for a set of trench knives this time as he and Naruto clashed once more. Kinshiki used his trench knife to trap Naruto's sword. Naruto kicked Kinshiki as he struggled to free his weapon. He managed to kick one of Kinshiki's trench knives away, wrenching his sword free before using it to pin Kinshiki's hand to the ground. He flipped over and attempted to stab the man in the jugular with a kunai but was swiftly thrown off by the large man, substituting with air just in time to avoid a hit that could have decapitated him. Despite the fact that he knew he could take on both Salem and Kinshiki at his full power, Naruto couldn't risk exposing his clones in deep cover currently and so opted to end the battle quickly, creating a weapon using the black flames of Amaterasu and using Kamui to blindside Kinshiki, burning the man to a crisp with the fire of the heavens.

"Impressive. You are as strong as they say the rumors say and you have a strong handle on the powers of the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. I believe a test of strength is required now." Salem said with a sinister smirk before disappearing from her spot. Naruto's eyes widened as he couldn't sense her for a moment before he quickly brought up a kunai to parry Salem's energy blade. He wasn't expecting so much force from the woman though and was sent flying into a nearby rock formation. Recovering quickly, he flashed to his katana so that he could have a more viable weapon for defending himself against the Salem who was clearly far more powerful than Kinshiki. Naruto's inability to use his full power currently though cost him as he was forced on the defensive, his clothes getting tattered as Salem managed to find her way within her guard.

"Is this all you have? I honestly expected so much more from someone of your power level. After all, if you could deal with Kinshiki shows you are already stronger than any other human. Is this the limit of someone from the place where Lady Kaguya was sent to?" Salem sneered.

"As much as I would like to continue this bout, I have other places to be at." Naruto said while clutching the wound at his left shoulder that Salem had been leveraging as a weak point in his defenses. He pushed lightning chakra into his blade and hurled it at Salem, the blade discharging the electricity all around and forcing Salem to close her eyes. Naruto used the opportunity to use Kamui to escape the woman, knowing that fighting her without preparation was potentially disastrous. Besides he already had the information needed. Ozpin would probably have a field day from this.

Scene Change

Summer Rose was walking back to her room at Beacon academy after having finished the days lessons. She shook her head in exasperation when she thought about the kind of trouble her daughters had gotten into. The two of them had somehow gotten into some sort of food fight of epic proportions that had involved not only team RWBY but also team JNPR and left the cafeteria in shambles. Thankfully Glynda had been able to clean things up and Ozpin had been able to diffuse her anger and downplay the situation. After that was the annoying arrival of Ironwood and his army. Honestly using the current situation as an excuse to bring out such an army. Although the look on his face when it was revealed that Amber had been resuscitated was utterly priceless in Summer's opinion. One of the many quirks she had picked up due to her husband.

She approached the door to her room and was immediately suspicious when she heard sounds from the other side. She went on guard and one hand drifted to her weapon. The room she shared with Naruto should have been empty since Naruto wasn't due back for at least another week and even if he was back early, he would have come to look for her first. She spread out her senses and furrowed her brow when she felt Naruto on the other side of the door. She opened the door slowly and saw that Naruto was busy wrapping bandages around a wound on his left shoulder. His cloak was tattered and his Katana was missing.

"Well you have definitely seen better days. When did you get back?" Summer asked as she helped her husband finish the dressing.

"Just a while ago. Sorry about not seeing you sooner. I had some things to attend to as you could clearly see." Naruto said before giving Summer a quick kiss.

"Well I would certainly like to hear the story of this one. It's not every day that I see you with a missing Katana and an injury like this. What did you run into? A horde of Goliaths or something?" Summer joked.

"I wish. Unfortunately I encountered something far worse on my last trip out. What I discovered will probably push things back further. Judging by the Atlas fleet outside, I take it Ironwood is in town?" Naruto said.

"Very astute observation. Yes Ironwood is in town. He is using the incident with Amber and the current situation as excuse to bring out his toys. Personally I think he is just trying to put the ball into his court. He is not one for subtlety after all." Summer remarked dryly.

"That is true. Unfortunately I have seen the true face of our enemy and it isn't someone anyone else except the two of us and our daughters will stand a chance against." Naruto remarked.

"No. I don't want Yang and Ruby involved in this. You can't be insinuating that you want to give them the Mangekyou! I will not put my daughters through such pain!" Summer countered as she immediately understood the gravity of the situation. Whoever they were truly up against, this person was strong enough to go toe to toe with Naruto and that shouldn't be possible for anyone on Remnant.

"You think this is an easy decision for me? I love my family more than anything in this world but I realize that we cannot always be around to protect them Summer. I would rather give them the power to defend themselves should the need arise then leave things to chance and put their lives at risk." Naruto retorted.

"But are you certain that they are ready? Are you certain they can handle the power?" Summer questioned.

"We will have to help them through the change. Come on. I need to go and talk to Ozpin. Wait that is actually a bad idea with Ironwood around. I'll just ask him to come over here." Naruto said as he sent a message out to Ozpin to come to their room as they had things to discuss and to make sure to come alone. It wasn't five minutes later that they heard knocking on the door and Ozpin walked in. Summer closed the door behind him, pouring out tea for the three.

"You have definitely seen better days Naruto. I wager that your injuries have something to do with why you wanted to speak to me in private?" Ozpin said as he took a sip of tea. Naruto ran through a few hand seals, activating the silencing seals in the room.

"What I am about to say remains within these four walls clear?" Naruto said seriously. Ozpin nodded his head and put the mug down, interlocking his hands and resting his elbows on his knees.

"Remnant is in danger. Humanity is in danger of extinction." Naruto warned gravely.

"What exactly are we talking about? Some sort of mega Grimm? Is the mother Grimm coming through?" Ozpin asked.

"No far worse." Naruto said seriously.

"What exactly are we facing here Naruto?" Ozpin questioned. If there was something out there that could hurt even Naruto then they were facing a serious threat.

"She is someone who has similar powers to mine. You could say that she is related to my ancestor. When I connected with the Grimm, I hid away the information that there was in fact another force at work. A person that has the same eyes as mine." Naruto said.

"And you ran into said person?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. I didn't intend to at first. While investigating a lead in Haven, I sensed an odd energy signature in the vicinity and so I went off to investigate it. The lead took me all the way into the uncharted territories before I bumped into one Salem Otsustuki. She has the same eyes as I do although her powers are unknown for now. I do know that she can keep up with my Lightning Armor so she is near the top of the food chain in speed and strength. Her subordinate that I killed off was also a very dangerous threat and I have reason to believe that there might be others under her. After all she did come here a long time ago with a mission." Naruto said.

"I don't understand where you are coming from here Naruto." Ozpin said as he took another sip of tea from the mug. His nerves were clearly rattled by hearing of not only one but two people who Naruto had to actually fight seriously against and the possibility that there might be more of them around.

"The Otsustuki are in essence aliens. They visit worlds with great potential and manipulate the special there, letting them grow and develop before eventually planning to take back all the power and condense it into something called a divine fruit. The fruit is then consumed and whoever eats it gains power on the level of a god. Or at least that is as far as I know. The one controlling the Grimm? She happens to be the same one who thought man how to fight back. How to use aura. And now that you've all grown to a level that she is satisfied with? She is going to take it all back. And the price will be the end of humanity." Naruto said.

"Can we stop her? Can you beat her?" Ozpin asked.

"The issue is not just in defeating her head on. We need to counter all her machinations in addition to fighting her monstrous power. Her hold on Remnant is already too strong for a simple battle to end things. As things are now, I would jeopardize everything else I put into place to keep Remnant safe would collapse and in the end, the battle would be a meaningless one. She was right. There will come a time when we will have our final confrontation and that will be the battle to decide humanity's fate. But for now, we continue to keep countering her in the shadows. Give people hope. Keep humanity together as a species to overcome the odds. The Vytal Festival will be a key focal point in the conflict." Naruto explained.

"I'll leave things in your hands then Naruto. I cannot express my gratitude for the amount of effort you are putting in for a world that isn't even yours." Ozpin said. Naruto chuckled before replying.

"Remnant is as much my home now as Konoha once was Ozpin. I've found happiness here and I will be damned if I let anyone hurt my precious people." Naruto said.

"So what do we do now?" Ozpin asked.

"For now we stay the course. I'll need to speak to you and Amber in private at a later date. As much as I hate to admit it, Ironwood and his army are a blessing to our cause. It will make our enemies think we are moving against them aggressively. But Salem won't be so easily fooled. At the same time, it could also stir up some questions in the populace. I'll be heading out to the surroundings of Vale to check some rumors out. You might want to send Qrow out to investigate some rumors I've been hearing." Naruto said as he handed a piece of paper to Ozpin with information in code. Ozpin nodded and pocketed the note before getting up, using his cane to support himself.

"If that is all Naruto then I'd best be going. A school doesn't run itself after all. It was nice catching up with you. Do take the time to rest and spend some time with your family before you go off again." Ozpin said before letting himself out, leaving Naruto to the mercy of an irate Summer who started chiding her husband for being careless and reckless.

 **Alright that's it for this update. It's more of a set-up and bridge chapter. Volume 2 will breeze by pretty quick as there are only two maybe three key arcs in the volume. Hope you all liked this update and again, thanks for the support and patience during this very busy period of my life. As mentioned before, I am considering and planning a rewrite of the missing son since I feel it wasn't done very well and I can make it better. Till next time everyone.**


End file.
